Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc
by Hikou no Kokoro
Summary: Everything is so peaceful after the time-loop had been demolished. But, then a new student came. Rika is still pessimistic and now wants to kill him. What "Fate" awaits? What promises did they forget to keep? T for violence. Partner-fic. Discontinued.
1. The New Student

**Hiyas~! Well, here's another new story that Kit-chan and I created. It's very self-explanatory, so even if you don't know Higurashi (Trust me. When we first wrote this, Kit-chan only watched a few shows and I had only read the first book. Now, only I had read all the books that came out in America), it's very self-explanatory, like all the other Higurashi settings. Okay, full info:**

**A new student came into Hinamizawa. Everything was so peaceful after Rika and Hanyuu have finally broken the chains of fate that had shackled them for so many years. All thanks to their friends -- all the support they have given them. However, Rika is just as pessimistic as ever -- she doesn't trust this new student. He has bright, gold eyes, a big grin, and not a care in the world. What would be wrong with him? On the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival, Hanyuu has finally given in to Rika's persuasion -- they were to murder this boy. What dark secrets would unravel in this once again dark, cursed night?**

**_Notes for those who read/watched Higurashi: _**All righty, this takes place after the Higurashi group broke the time-loop, broken through their fates, learned the truths, and made their own miracle. As you can tell, this is a FMAxHigurashi cross-over, but for those who don't read FMA all that much (I know you're out there!) this arc doesn't have all that much FMA. This is formated like the Higurashi manga, in which the first is the question arc, and the second is the answer arc. Yes, no happy ending here. But, I suggest you to read this first, or else the effect I want won't work. But, if you clearly want to read Kai, and not Ni, I'm not stopping you. You have free will, so use it. The difference from Kai and Ni is that Kai has a happy ending, and the two has different POVs. This one's POV is Rika's and her friends, but there are some Edward POVs here.

_**Notes for those who haven't read/watched Higurashi (I know you're out there, too!): **_This is very self-explanatory. The only thing you need to look up are canon-character profiles, and that might be it. There may be some confusing parts, but they aren't important. Okay, this is formated like the Higurashi manga, in which it begins with a general "quote" and has a sequal, Kai. This is Ni, in which stats a question, and that readers are surrounded by "keys" hidden in this story to answer this question. Then Kai stats the answer. If you had read the Notes for the people that know Higurashi, well, yeah, there is no happy ending. But I still suggest you to read this first. But, I'm not stopping you from reading Kai and not Ni, you have free will, so use it. Unfortunately, this Q arc doesn't have all that much FMA, but only because it's on a different POV. I hope you enjoy!

**Wow, this is a VERY long Writer's Note. O.o Okay, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I don't own FMA or Higurashi. Only an OC that will appear later on in this story.**

**Enjoy . . .**

**And feel the curse of Oyashiro-sama . . .**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

I trusted you, and if I stabbed you in the back, I'd cry . . .  
I trusted you, and if you stabbed me in the back, I'd forgive . . .  
I trusted you, and I watched you stab someone in the back; I stayed by your side . . .  
I trusted you, but you won't let me say my wish . . .  
I trusted you, but you won't keep your promises . . .  
I still trust you, but you won't tell me anything.

"The New Student"

**(Have you read the writer's not above? Please do. It will clear up a few things, even though it's VERY long.)**

"Tell me again why I'm teaching you two?" a boy asked the two girls who sat in front of him, both scribbling away in their books as he himself was holding his own copy of the workbook. The boy had brown hair, and brown eyes which just seemed to spark with joy. One of the girls had short, red-brown colored hair and bright, light blue-purple eyes. The other had a long, green hair tied in a ponytail, and a big, mischievous grin across her face.

"'Cause you're smarter than us, Kei-chan!" the happy brown-hair girl replied, grinning widely.

"But, shouldn't you be happy that you're tutoring two girls?" the other girl replied, her already mischievous grin seemingly had gained an evil glint.

Keiichi Maebara sighed. "But, Mion, isn't it sorta sad that you're being tutored by someone who's one grade below you?" he asked, already knowing the immediate response.

"Because this old man wants to be with you," Mion replied, her green eyes had a sudden glint that told everyone that no one would get out of her little pranks alive.

"Good job, sir!" a blue-haired little girl said, patting Keiichi's head kindly. "You get a gold star! Nippaah~!" She smiled, applauding Keiichi's noble "feat" of teaching both Mion Sonozaki and Rena Ryûgû.

"Now, now, class, please settle down," the teacher said, clapping her hands to get the children's attention. "I have an announcement to make.

Immediately, the students slipped into their seats and became quiet. There were fewer than twenty students in this room, and yet there were students from all age groups attending this school. It was a lot like one of those one-room schoolhouses in the past. The class waited patiently for the news, watching the teacher smiling at them. She was satisfied how they were all acting.

The teacher clapped her hands together one more time, and grinned. "We have a new student, Edward Elric!" she announced, her words were half-singing. She gestured towards Keiichi, taking him completely by surprise. (1)

"Huh?!" Keiichi jolted up. He glanced to the right. He glanced to the left. He stared at the teacher. Then, he finally looked behind him. What he saw let him relax. So he wasn't crazy after all.

There was a small, blonde boy sleeping on the chair. His hair was long and was braided in the back. He wore all black, and had long sleeves along with white gloves, which was uncommon during the summer days. His legs were propped up on top of the desk in front of him, and his stomach was showing.

"Hmm? What grade is he?" Keiichi asked, pointing.

"Oh, he's around the same grade as you. He's fifteen," the teacher replied. (2)

"Wait, what? Him?" Keiichi gaped, surprised. "But, the guy is so small! He can't possibly be fifteen—"

The boy's eyes flew open, revealing piercing, gold eyes. Before anyone could react, and before Keiichi realized what was going on, the boy's fist made contact to Maebara's face. "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOIN' TO CALL ME?! HUNH? PIPSQUEAK? PINT-SIZED SHRIMP?! TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN UNDER A MICROSCOPE?!" Edward roared, fuming and ranting on.

All of the students stared at the scene, completely shocked. Keiichi laid a couple meters away, with two toppled desks in his wake. The boy was dazed as the blue-haired girl, Rika Furude, and a short yellow-haired girl, Satoko Hôjô, stood on either side of him.

"You lost, Kei-chan!" Satoko sang, holding back laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Keiichi groaned, only making the blonde girl laugh more.

"Do you want an ice pack, sir?" Rika asked, crouching down and rubbing Keiichi's head.

The boy nodded, holding his throbbing head as he slowly sat up. Rika stood up and walked out the door to get an ice pack for Keiichi's head.

Edward Elric stood there, fuming, and red in the face. "That's what happens if you EVER call me 'SHORT'!" he shouted, holding up his fist. The boy's yellow eyes sparked angrily, just daring Keiichi to call him "short" again.

"Hauu! Omochikaieri! Omochikaieri!" Rena squealed, stampeding into the unsuspecting teenager. "You're _so_ ADOWABLE! I wanna take you HOOME!" She picked up the teen, twirling around and around. "He's so ADOWABLE! He's small just like Rika-chan and Satoko-chan!"

"What was that?!" Ed snapped, pushing himself out of Rena's grasps.

"Kya! That angry face makes him look even more ADOWABLE!" Rena squealed again, once more picking up the boy and hugging him close. "Omochikaieri!" Once she had announced that she "was taking him home (3)," she quickly ran out the door of the classroom, Edward still in her arms.

"Oh, boy . . ." Keiichi laughed cautiously, the tip of his smile twitching slightly. "Not this again . . . Wait, Rena!" He quickly ran with his best friends following close behind him.

* * *

"Oh, I'm alive!" Edward gasped, lying on his back. "I started to think I wouldn't get to see tomorrow!"

"What do you mean?" Rena sniffed, kneeling on the grassy ground. "You kicked me, E-Ed-chan!"

"Well, you're the random idiot who decided to 'take' me 'home'!" Edward lifted up his head, glaring at the brunette.

Rika smiled, patting Rena's head. "Don't worry, sir. Edward-chan sir will say 'I'm sorry,' right Edward-chan?" Rika turned to Edward, smiling. "Nippaah~!" she sang.

Edward glared at the blue-haired girl, huffing grudgingly. These crazed people had just met him, and they were starting to call him –chan! He was practically fuming from the ears. Not only does the honorific "-chan" supposed to show endearment and cuteness, but it was commonly used for girls, people who are close in relationship, or towards little kids! "Why should I? She was the one who attacked me!" Ed said, sitting up and turning away.

"Well, you should sir!" Rika begged, turning up the charm. "Rena's feelings would be hurt."

Edward huffed again, crossing his arms.

"Say 'I'm sorry,' sir," Rika repeated menacingly, adding a little "Nippaah~!" that sounded haunting. Her smile was malicious and would easily scare the wits out of any inexperienced persons. In fact, her whole countenance told everyone that she wasn't going to repeat without some sort of shedding of blood.

"Okay! Okay!" Ed said, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm sorry, Rena," he muttered, slumping back down.

Keiichi laughed a bit. He just loved that defeated expression, partly because Rena's infamous "ADOWABLE!" mode was starting up again, and partly because it showed that it was going to be fun teasing the blonde boy. Keiichi turned to Mion Sonozaki's twin sister, a girl that looked a lot like Mion, except she wore her hair down with a little bow behind her head. "Hey, thanks for saving the kid when Rena was in her 'ADOWABLE!' mode, Shion," Keiichi said, smiling.

Shion laughed. "Yes, her notorious mode. It's fun to watch her literally try to take anything that's cute in her line of vision all the way to her house," Shion giggled.

Mion, who was stood right beside Keiichi on the opposite side of Shion, said, "We're going to have a club meeting soon, wanna come?"

Shion's face lit up. "Of course, Onee! I wonder who will win this time?" she replied, looking at her sister evilly with a hand under her chin. She was laughing as Mion glared competitively back at Shion, almost sending sparks into the air between them. Eventually, the two Sonozaki twins ended having a glaring contest, making the air around the two fired up.

"O-ho-ho-ho!" Satoko laughed mischievously, as if she was invulnerable and absolutely invincible. "Then all of the club must be prepared for the traps I have set!"

"Oh! Yes! Club!" Rena cheered. "Can we bring Edo-chi? He can be my lucky charm! Kana~(4)!" she squeaked, dashing over and hugging Edward.

"Don't talk as if I'm some sort of object!" Ed fumed, trying to push the girl away from him.

"Yes, sir," Rika replied, standing on tiptoe to pat Rena's head again. "Nippaah~!" Rika sang again, beaming brightly which caused Rena to go into an even more crazed "ADOWABLE!" mode, and Rika was also picked up by the overjoyed brunette.

* * *

The group of children was back in school. The club members sat around a group of desk, playing a classical game of crazy eights, along with a lot of cheating from the members. Shion and Mion were competing fiercely, screaming at each other about how they were going to beat each other to pulp and make their opponents play the embarrassing punishment game. Rena was crazed, still in her "ADOWABLE!" mode, and she was clearly going to come just behind the Sonozaki twins. Keiichi was daydreaming as he played, wanting all the girls to wear an embarrassing outfit and act like maids or little sisters for the cost of their punishment game. Rika was playing, smiling the whole time making Rena play even viciously, fired up by the goal of bringing the Furude home. Satoko played calmly, laughing. She kept sneaking peeks at Keiichi's cards when he when he sighed, a perveted thought inching its way into his made-up fantasy causing him to not notice when Satoko switched one of her cards with Keiichi's.

Edward Elric, however, didn't join in the fun and sat in a desk outside the huddle of club members. He really didn't want to play, but he was still dragged back to the school due to stubborn Rena wanting to use him as a "lucky charm." He huffed, his chin and mouth was covered by his cupped, gloved hand supporting his head. The boy's eyes stared outside, watching the birds tweet and fly in the calm, serene airs of Hinamizawa. He glanced at the group, watching a strange, light-colored purple-haired girl running around Rika, cheering energetically and ranting non-stop.

"Rika, Rika! Club, club! Fun!" the purple-haired girl ranted. She wore a Miko outfit, and she had two horns, in which one was chipped. She was probably around the same height as Rika, and also had bright lavender eyes. The girl kept cheering, and ran around Rika and pulling at her sleeves. "What're you guys gonna do? I wanna watch. I'd rather play, but watching is still pretty fun! Are you going to wear a duck on your head again when you lose? RIKAA!"

_What's that girl DOING?!_ Ed thought, and his gaze reverted back the scene outside the window. He slowly slipped into his own world, thinking.

"Hey! New student! Aren't ya gonna plaaay?" the strange girl appeared right in front of Ed's face, upside-down. Her face that had a giant naïve smile plastered on it was close to his.

"BWAH!" Ed screamed, flipping backwards on his seat; his legs flipped over the desk in front of him.

"Onee, I think you scared him," Shion stated, standing over her sister.

"Y-yeah, I-I think I did," Mion replied. On top of her was the desk that Ed accidentally hit over.

"What the—!" Ed shot up, glancing around for the strange girl that had surprised him so he could give her a piece of his mind. He immediately stopped himself when he couldn't find the girl. "Huh?"

"What?" Mion groaned, pushing the desk off of her. She stood up, and dusted herself off after she had righted the table.

Ed's eyes searched around the room, but still, he couldn't find that strange horned girl. "I swear I saw a purple-haired girl . . ." he muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head.

"What 'purple-haired' girl'?" Satoko said indignantly, grinning mischievously. "This student is hallucinating! He's on drugs!" She laughed. Her evil, plotting mind sorted through all of her plans of booby traps for Keiichi and her newfound victim.

"Hmm, maybe I was hallucinating . . ." Ed muttered, looking around the room once more. "She just popped out of nowhere right in front of me and shouted, 'Hey! New student! Aren't you going to play?' or something like that . . ." he trailed off, finally picked up his fallen chair and righting it back up.

"Ed-chan, are you feeling all right?" Rena asked, worried. "Mion was the one who popped up in front of you. She has green hair, not purple."

"Maybe I just thought that the green was purple," Ed murmured more to himself, rubbing his eyes that seemed so tired.

Rika stood up and began walking out of the classroom. "I'm going to the bathroom," she announced as all eyes averted towards her, "wait until I come back, please, sirs. Nippaah~!"

"Awight!" Rena shouted after the little girl, waving energetically and standing on tiptoe. "And then I can take you home, right?"

"Okay," Rika replied, her giant smile immediately making Rena excited to take the little girl home.

* * *

Rika kept her head down as she speed-walked down the corridors. She veered left, rounded another corner, and finally went into a one-person bathroom. "Hanyuu?" Rika whispered, carefully shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, Rika?" a purpled-haired girl piped, popping up right behind Rika. She was about as tall as Rika, and had a horn on each side of her head – in which one of them was chipped. She dressed in a Miko outfit, and her bright purple eyes sparkled happily. (5) She looked like any normal person, except of her uniform, horns, and the fact that she was almost transparent, like a ghost.

". . . What's going on?" Rika asked bluntly.

"Huh?" Hanyuu stared at Rika with a confused expression for a few moments, until she remembered that event in the classroom. She snapped her fingers with realization, her gaze reverting a little upwards instead of directly at Rika. "Oh, you mean when that new student had seen me for a split second?"

"Yes, I thought no one could see you . . ." Rika muttered under her breath. She was clearly suspicious of this new student. He seems normal enough, but Rika just couldn't shake the feeling that this boy was . . . something different from normal. But that was to be expected in the town of Hinamizawa. However, the time-loop of fate has finally been eradicated. Gone. Forever. No more unhappiness, right?

Hanyuu sighed, and put on a giant smile, kindly nudging Rika, even though it had no affect on the little girl. "Well, why should we worry? Maybe, the boy is slightly color-blind and can't tell the difference between purple and green! Plus, we broke the chain of fate, and created our own miracle!" Hanyuu said, thinking very positively.

"Color-blindness is more like not being able to tell the difference from green and blue," Rika stated in a matter-a-fact tone, emphasizing the last word. ". . . Either way, be careful around him. He stinks of ill fortune and misery," Rika ordered.

"B-but, you're judging him! You stink of bad luck and stuff, too, and you aren't bad!" Hanyuu stated.

"You're naïve for a god," Rika muttered hurtfully.

"But, Rika! You can't judge a person if you don't give him a chance to show who he truly is!" Hanyuu said, having a slight whining tone in her fierce claim. "You don't know what will happen anyways! Just give the new student a chance!"

"But, if something bad happens, it would be too late to prevent OR fix!" Rika snapped harshly. "It will only bring more sadness and sorrow! We must prevent it from happening, or else it would erase all our hard work to obtain the happiness we had lost so long ago!"

"B-but, Rika . . ." Hanyuu began. "Can't we just . . . wait?"

"No, there's no time to wait! I don't want— I don't want the time-loop of sorrow to begin again!" Rika said, raising her voice dangerously. She stood her ground in her side of the argument, not even thinking twice about wavering in between choices. She and her friends couldn't POSSIBLY lose all they have done so long ago: breaking the fate, stopping the flow of tears from sadness roll down their cheeks, and preventing the bloodshed that had splattered the ground and stained the river red. Those things had happened too many times, before when they had stopped it. Erasing all that hard work would bring so much . . . pain. Too much suffering to endure once again, over and over.

Hanyuu felt so small compared to this blue-haired youth, whose voice seemed to tower over her. What if Rika was right? She didn't want all of the people of Hinimizawa to suffer again. No, not again -- not ever again. "Fine, Rika," Hanyuu sighed, finally giving in. "But, we can't kill him automatically. The Cotton Drifting Festival is coming up shortly, and we can . . ." Hanyuu gulped. She just hated the next word. She loathed. It was such a dangerous word that only brought the sadness and sorrow that Rika was so afraid of. "K-kill . . . him then . . ."

Rika sighed, glad that the purple-haired girl had finally given into her wishes. Though, Rika was upset that it wasn't now, but it was good enough; after all, the Cotton Drifting Festival was just around a week away. "Fine. But we must do it at the night of the festival. You can't run away from it," Rika muttered, knowing how much Hanyuu hated doing this. But, it was all for the safety of her friends, her happiness . . .

And their happiness.

* * *

**. . . . Geez . . . Sorry for the shortness . . . Okay, done with this. I hope you have enjoyed this. Pity that I didn't edit it as much as I would like . . . but . . . . Oh, well. ^_^ **

**(1) For all those who know Higurashi, yes, this was the first "spook."**

**(2) Yes, this is the first story that Kit-chan and I DIDN'T decide to shrink our little Edward-chan.**

**(3) Omochikaieri literally means "I'm gonna take you home with me!" or "I'd like a take-out!"**

**(4) Kana is just something that Rena sometimes adds at the end of her sentences. It is actually the Japanese sound effect for a cicada's cry.**

**(5) Yes, redundant, but this way, I would be sure that some readers would know that the girl who ran around Rika and Hanyuu were the same exact person. ^_^" Did it because I sometimes have trouble with deduction alone. O.o Oops.**

**Please review! I want to know what you think of this! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.**


	2. Oyashirosama's Curse

**Hiyas~! Hope the wait wasn't too long. ^_^" Especially since this is only the 2nd chapter, and I shouldn't lose all that much self-esteem . . . Oh, I'm sorry that the quotes aren't exactly word for word. It's the message that's important, right?**

**I thank all those who reviewed. I got more than I had first expected! Yay! I hope you will review more! ^o^ And, I hope you will continue to read.**

**Apologies in advance: I have just realized that the club members haven't introduced themselves. So, I'm doing it now. ^_^" Also, any OOC-ness that might appear. And, I need to apologize for something else, but I don't remember what it was!! O.o When I remember, I'll apologize . . .!**

**To answer an unanimous reviewer, Lily: No, Edward can't use alchemy.**

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I do NOT own Higurashi or FMA. However, this plot is ours.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"I can hear an extra pair of footsteps behind me . . . So that means my curse will kill you . . .  
DON'T GET KILLED BY A CURSE FROM THE LIKES OF ME!!"  
— Keiichi Maebara: Curse Killing Arc

"Oyashiro-sama's Curse"

"Uh . . . What . . . are you guys . . . doing?" Edward asked hesitantly, staring at the scene with a confused act of raising his eyebrow.

Rena was wearing a school's swimsuit, sitting on her knees with Keiichi's head on her lap. She was blushing, completely embarrassed about the situation she has to pull through. Mion was in a skimpy outfit, fanning Keiichi with a feathered fan. The heir of the Sonozaki family was grumbling under her breath, clearly unhappy that she ACTUALLY lost to the daydreamer she was forcibly serving. Shion was also wearing a skimpy outfit that looked somewhat like a maid's uniform, serving Keiichi tea, chocolate and such. Unlike her identical twin, Shion was showing her displeasure clearly – not just by muttering random curses and complaints – by verbally saying her opinions, and making the air around her heated, storming, crackling just like as if a blizzard-thunderstorm had started up inside the school. Satoko was wearing little teddy bear ears in her hair and treated Keiichi as if he was her big brother. She didn't have any acts of resistance, like the Sonozaki sisters, but her movements to "give her big brother paradise" were clearly hesitant and unhappy. Keiichi was the most joyful club member of them all: daydreaming; living a paradise where even the notorious rebels were forced to comply to his every demand; and, of course, the best part by Keiichi's standards, being surrounded by "ADOWABLE" – as Rena would say – girls.

"Th-this is our penalty game, Ed-chan," Rena replied softly, staring nervously at Keiichi's evil, twisted grin of satisfaction. She knew that at any time at all, Keiichi was going to do something completely perverted. She knew this boy all too well.

"Then, I'm so glad that I didn't play . . ." Ed muttered under his breath as he shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The blonde boy sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, not even daring to THINK what Keiichi might have forced him to do if he had lost and also play the penalty game like the unfortunate girls in front of him. It seemed that these club games were completely cruel and ruthless, which made Edward vow to never play these mentally and physically stressful "life-death battles."

"I'm back!" a voice rang out as Rika entered the room. "It looks like Keiichi sir won again," the girl deduced, beaming brightly.

"Rika-chan!" Rena cried out desperately, holding out both of her arms towards her personal "life-saver" with heart-felt tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why have you abandoned us? We lost without our main, super-duper special lucky charm beside us!" Her expression looked forlorn, her bottom lip quivering with despair.

Rika immediately speed-walked to Rena, and appeared beside the girl as quickly as a flash of lightning reaching towards the ground below. "It is all right, sir," Rika muttered kindly into Rena's sharp ear, "I know you tried your best, that's why it's all okay." Rika pulled away from the older girl's ear, and said her signature word: "Nippaah~!"

"Yes, Rika-chan, yes, you're right!" Rena said dramatically, hugging the adorable girl. "Everything is all right, with you by my side!" She squeaked the word "you" out, hugging Rika even more tightly.

". . . Uh . . . Is this some sort of drama?" Ed asked, staring at the scene between the girls questioningly.

Rika nodded once Rena had let her go, and the Ryûgû clasping her hands together and gazing at the little girl with sparkling excitement and bliss. Then, Rika crouched down. Her quick mind had already concocted up a plan that would save all of the friends from this perverted tyrant. "Keiichi, sir?"

"Yes, Rika-chan?" Keiichi looked up at Rika, just like the way Rena was with the sparkling, adoring eyes.

"Keiichi, sir, I wasn't here to play the game, so I'm can't play the penalty game," Rika stated sweetly with her faces resembling little pieces of candy and bundles of sweet flowers. "We can have another round, Keiichi sir."

"Oh! Yes!" Keiichi replied automatically. "If I win, you all have to do what I command you to do!" He perked up and sat up; striking a victorious pose.

Rika glanced at Mion, and sang, "Nippaah~!" The eye contact was like a silent, mutual communication between the two. "All right, Kei-chan!" Mion declared, pointing at Keiichi and standing up. "We'll play a classic game of 'Go Fish'! If you win, we'll obey to your every command. But, if you do not win, then you will have to suffer through all our punishments COMBINED! And, worse, you'll have to go up to Ms. Chie and tell her that curry is disgusting – the ultimate punishment!"

"It's on!" Keiichi said, and he pointed his finger at Mion in a challenging way that vowed that he would not lose.

Edward, on the other hand, simply leaned back in his chair, tipping the chair dangerously, and yawning. "Have fun," he said, already knowing that Keiichi most likely would lose, especially more club members – instead of just two like last time – wanted to beat Maebara.

"Aren't you gonna play, Edo-chi?" Satoko taunted. "You're scared, huh?"

"No," Ed replied simply. "Plus, I didn't want to be DRAGGED into this the first place!" He leaned forward, so his chair's front two legs clanged back to the ground and pointed an accusing finger to Rena. He calmed down a bit and leaned back against his chair as he folded his arms across his chest. "Plus, do you have anything to read?"

_The fewer opponents, the better, _Keiichi thought strategically. _I better just get something so I can keep Edo-chi out of the game . . ._ Keiichi looked around the room, and then raced towards a small bookshelf at the corner of the classroom. He didn't look and just ripped a random magazine out. He didn't even glance at it before he held it out to Edward. "Here, Edo-chi," Keiichi said bluntly.

"Thanks." Edward took the magazine and snapped it open to a random page. He kicked up his legs to rest it onto the desk in front of him.

Once Keiichi saw the cover, he immediately regretted giving it to Edward. In that magazine was the same one that told him about the Oyashiro-sama's curse and the Hinamizawa murders and disappearances. But, Keiichi couldn't do anything about it now that he gave it to him. Maybe, Edward would not think much about it. "Enjoy, Edo-chi!" Keiichi said, covering up his waning worry.

"'Edo-chi'?! Where did THAT come from?!" Ed fumed. "I can see the –Chi part, since it's an honorific used for people like new students or worker or something. But, why 'Edo'? Like the Edo period or something?"

"You just noticed that?" Shion asked. "Plus, it's not 'Ii-dou'; it's 'Eh-dou.' And, the honorific isn't the –chi you're thinking about. It's the first Hiragana used to form the –chan honorific."

Ed frowned and narrowed his eyes. "That's just great," he grumbled and grinding his teeth with fury, in which he was having a lot of trouble containing. "Plus, you guys just met me! I don't even KNOW you're names!"

"Well, I'm Keiichi Meabara," Keiichi informed, pointing to himself. "That's Rena, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika." He pointed each one in turn, glancing at Edward to see if he had acknowledged all this information. "There. Now, we can play the game! And, I'm gonna WIN! You guys can bet on it!"

* * *

"Edo-chi? Edo-chi? Edo-chi, sir? Are you going to wake up?" Rika said as she poked the blonde who was sleeping soundly. Edward was in the same position as when the group of club members first met him, except that Ed had a magazine covering his eyes, and a bit of drool came out of his mouth. With each poke to the cheek from the young Furude, Ed's head would bobble a bit on the top of the back of the chair.

"It's no use, Rika," Satoko remarked.

"Do you guys know where Edo-chi lives?" Rena asked with concern. "Or if he has anywhere to stay? He would have known that he didn't really need to stay for me . . ."

"Hey, wake up, you," Shion ordered bluntly, ripping the magazine off of Ed's face and sharply hitting him with it.

"Shion, sir, please don't do that!" Rika said, slightly flustered as she watched Shion roll the magazine up and raised it up to hit Ed again. She glanced at Ed, expecting him to be awake after that "attack," but he didn't even stir.

Mion got up, a victorious smile etched onto her face. "Keii-CHAAAN!" she turned and pointed at Keiichi.

The boy was in a tough situation; he had lost the "Go Fish" game, so he wore a girls' school swimsuit, a maid's frilly apron, a skimpy skirt, teddy bear ears, and a black cat tail with a bell tied around it. He held a tray of food to serve his "masters," and had Rena cooing over him, saying how "adowable" he was. "Yes, Onee-chan?" he said nervously, perking up once he heard his name. _How did it end up this way . . . ? _Keiichi asked himself, depressed.

Mion laughed, watching Keiichi fume as he looked at her. "Instead of going to Ms. Chie to say that curry is horrible, you have to go to Edo-chi and say . . ." She walked to Keiichi and whispered in his ear one, short word.

"N-no! Not two times in one day!" Keiichi said desperately. "Please, Mi—I mean Onee-chan! Please! Spare me! I will go to Ms. Chie right now—" He turned and was about to walk out the door with the attire he had on to the teacher's lounge.

"Nope." Mion grabbed Keiichi's shoulder, stopping him his tracks. "Since you have turned down the offer and that you seem so enthusiastic about going to the Curry Demon, you can still go to her, and we will order you to say the 'word' to Edo-chi."

Keiichi gulped. "Spare me," he squeaked, terrified. "I-I'll do it, okay, Onee-chan? All r-right? I didn't turn down the offer." He walked towards Edward, his legs shaking. Finally, he towered over the blonde boy and cleared his throat. "P-pipsqueak. Shrimp. B-bean-sprout. Runt. Bozu (1). Molecule. Atom. Person that can't grow taller than a speck of dust—" he said, his voice getting surprisingly higher with each word. Keiichi gulped again, and squeaked at such a pitch that it wouldn't have been audible to the human ear: "Shorty."

Immediately, Ed's eyes opened, and he shouted, "OH YEAH?! CAN A SHORTY DO **THIS**?!" He did an uppercut and hit Keiichi's chin. The brown-haired boy went flying over three desks until he finally landed on the ground on his back.

"Oh! Edo-chi! I thought you have left us!" Rena said, making the sleep that Ed just awoke from a little more dramatic than it truly was. She quickly hugged the boy, rubbing her cheek on top of his head.

"Get off of me!" Ed snapped, pushing Rena off of him, only to get Rena magnetically attaching herself to him again.

"Oh, ow," Keiichi groaned as he got up using the desks around him as support. "M-my back hurts so much . . ."

Ed looked at Keiichi, "Pffft," he was covering his mouth, laughing silently on how pathetic the other boy looked like.

"No laughing, Edo—Grrr, Nii-san," Keiichi growled.

Immediately, Ed frowned upon hearing the last word, but no one noticed that.

"So, Edo-chi, where are you do live?" Rena asked, finally letting go. Her "adowable" mode had stopped out of concern, but the volatile girl would instantly go into the infamous mode at any time and any place.

"Hmm? No where in particular . . ." Ed asked. "Why?"

"Edo-chi, sir, if you truly don't have a place to stay, please just say it," Rika said kindly. "If you don't have a place to stay, you can stay at Satoko and my house," the girl added immediately after a short pause.

"I'm not sure your parents would want me there," Ed said bluntly.

"Oh, no, sir, it's only Satoko and I, sir," Rika replied.

"Then, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Ed shouted.

_He's really moralistic and prude isn't he . . .? _Keiichi thought. _He isn't even like Doctor Irie! What's WRONG with him? _"Humph, what sorta attitude is THAT?" Keiichi said in a loud, announcing voice as he pointed two accusing fingers at the Elric. "You will NEVER get far in life that way!" Then he turned around with his arms folded across his chest. "I do not allow him even NEAR my house."

"Why . . .?" Ed asked the most common question in a person's life.

"Isn't it obvious?" Keiichi said, huffing. "You just got an offer that most MANLY men wouldn't turn down!" He spun back around, pointing at Edward again. "Rika and Satoko just offered you to stay in their house! All alone in one room . . ." The pervert's voice trailed off as his brain drifted into a much disregarded fantasy that would eventually grow into something that everyone would run away from – counting Doctor Irie, who was notorious of saying that he one day would marry Satoko or Rika, but in reality, he just wanted to adopt the girls.

"Is that why you're wearing all that, old man?" Ed asked alleged. "Saying that I won't get far in life, huh? I'll show YOU who won't get far in life . . ." He glared at Keiichi; his eyes literally threatened, "I'll kill you 'til you die."

"Hauu! You are so ADOWABLE, Edo-chi!" Rena screeched, just about to run back towards Ed until both the Sonozaki twins stopped the girl.

"Sfo! Wvere awre ya stayim'?" Shion asked as Rena pushed against Shion's cheek to try to get past the twins and towards her "adowable Edo-chi." "Wve camp leaf ya outfive."

"I'm fine," Ed stated

"Edo-chi can always toughen up outdoors!" Satoko laughed heartlessly.

"But, outside can be cold – even in the summer," Shion informed. "I heard that there's gonna be a storm near here today."

"Edo-chi sir can stay at our place," Rika repeated. "We have a closet and a futon where he can sleep in since he isn't comfortable with this situation."

"Yeah, and we need somebody to take care of us – we can't always care for ourselves y'know," Satoko said sweetly, her mind instantly changing from letting Edward staying outdoors to letting him in. But, that's only because she wants to set up some traps for Edward when he's in their house. Oh, all the booby traps she could set up while he was with them.

"But—" Edward objected.

"Please, sir," Rika persuaded kindly, patting Ed's blond head with sibling-like affection, "we don't want you to catch a cold, especially since it's almost the Cotton Drifting Festival."

"Oh, fine," Ed snapped, unhappy that he was actually giving in. He leaned against his hand and rested his elbow on the desk, sighing. "I'll only be there in bad weather, and I'll just be on my own the rest of the time."

"Good, sir," Rika praised, clapping, "you'll get a gold star."

* * *

Edward sat under his futon covers inside a dusty, rarely-used closet the size of half of a normal room. It was just enough space for the boy to get snuggled in. A small lamp hung overhead on the ceiling with a giant glop of duct tape. He leaned back against the wall with his left arm that supported his head resting on a tiny, knee-high table. The table was covered with piles of books that it looked like it would snap under anymore weight. Ed's right hand held the magazine that Keiichi had given him. He re-read it over and over again; he re-read the "curse of Oyashiro-sama" over and over again. He wasn't happy about the fact that 8 people have either been brutally killed or had disappeared. However, the fact that these citizens literally thought it was a curse caused by their deity, Oyashiro-sama, was so . . . laughable. Curse this, fate that; mystery this, terror that. It was pathetic. The citizens terrorize themselves and say it's Oyashiro-sama's curse. It was so funny, that the boy . . .

Actually started laughing quietly.

* * *

Rika sat on the window sill, looking up at the large, almost round moon that loomed over the little town of Hinamizawa. Half of her was almost hanging out of the window as she dangled one leg outside. She wore a pale, pink night-gown, which seemed to blend into the night sky.

"Hanyuu, I can't believe you possessed me like that, and you even let that cursed boy into this house! And to protect him from getting a cold?! It would be better if he DIED outside by a cold!" Rika hissed angrily, not turning around from her moon gazing.

"Well," Hanyuu began hesitantly, staring at the back of Rika's head. She gulped, fearing for the worst of verbal abuse from her friend. "You weren't the only person I possessed. I even took over Satoko, Shion and Mion for a while and even Edo-chi! He wasn't any different from you it seems, except that he's a boy and you're a girl."

"Oh, really? I never knew," Rika said hurtfully, making Hanyuu coil back. "Did you find anything about Edwards while you possessed him?"

"No . . . It's like he had put on millions of padlocks all over his heart a long time ago; so even if you knew the codes, the locks would be so rusty that they wouldn't open anyways," Hanyuu muttered under her breath.

Rika huffed, annoyed. "But, why did you bring him here anyways? What's the purpose?" she snapped.

"I—I want to let you know that Edo-chi isn't a bad person! I know he isn't!" Hanyuu said finally, after a long time of hesitation. "If he proves that he's bad, I'll go through with the plan; but if he's just like you, and he does nothing wrong, then I absolutely object." The deity made up her mind, ever since she had agreed to murder the new student of Hinamizawa.

"No!" Rika snapped, finally turning away from the pale moon to glare right at Hanyuu. "One week isn't even CLOSE to enough time to asses a person whether he's friend or foe! It takes years to actually know and to trust him or her. Are you really that naïve?"

Hanyuu squeaked in response, sub-consciously backing up. She whimpered pathetically. The deity never liked hearing Rika's harsh words, and she definitely wasn't pleased on how pessimistic the Furude can get.

Suddenly, the two heard a small chuckling coming from Edward's closet-room. Immediately, Rika leapt off her window sill and landed softly on the ground. The girl walked across the room, careful not to step on Satoko, and opened the closet door with a soft "clack." She towered over the boy, watching him look up at her, slightly surprised.

"Oh, hi, Rika-chan," Ed greeted with a cocky, toothy smile.

"What's so funny? I heard you laughing," Rika asked, kneeling down nest to Edward. She glanced at his long, black sleeves, and white gloves. The guy still wore them! Was he crazy or something?

"Oh, nothing really," Ed replied; his right hand waved her off sub-consciously. "While I was reading this magazine, it reminded me of a manga in back at my old place. It's called something like, 'Higurashi: When They Cry.' Have you read it?"

Rika sat back against her feet and shook her head. "No, sir. This town is really isolated, so we don't get many serial books."

"Hmm, should have expected, since it isn't all that well-known," Ed muttered thoughtfully.

Rika got up and stretched her crammed legs. "Okay, good night, sir," Rika said, turning around. Her knee-length hair gently whapped Ed's face, making him pull back slightly and sputter from all the blue-hair that had entered his mouth. She was about to walk to her futon until she stopped and spun around to face Ed. "Sir, why do you have long sleeves and gloves on?" she asked innocently, but on the inside, she needed to know more about the new student who would be with them until the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival. "It's summer, and wearing something that like isn't common here, sir."

"Huh? Oh, it's just a habit." Edward smiled and waved Rika off. "G'night." Then, he closed the door of the closet. Rika watched as the light from the lamp above Ed's head seep through the crack underneath the sliding door. Then, the light suddenly disappeared into darkness, telling Rika that Ed had stood up and turned the light off.

The room was dark without the bright light spilling out from Ed's closet. The only light came from the moon that seemed to cover almost half of the view through the window. It was so big and pale. Rika walked over, and leaned her arms against the window sill. "Hanyuu, why is the moon so big these days?" she asked.

Hanyuu followed Rika's suit, walking right through any obstacles that stood in her way. "I don't know why either. But it looks prettier this way," the deity replied.

* * *

"I told you, why should I go to the festival?" Ed asked as he was dragged by the collar of his shirt by "ADOWABLE" mode Rena.

"Don't you want to see Rika in her Miko outfit and perform the rites to the ritual?" Keiichi asked; his hands were behind his head as he walked casually alongside his friends. "I mean, she's awfully cute. I'm really sure that Doctor Irie would probably be cooing over her like Rena cooing over ANYTHING that was cute."

It was at daybreak, when the sun was setting in the west. The sky bled many colors: white was the closest to the sun, yellow, orange, pinky-red, light green, blue, and finally a dark shade of purple with white pinpricks of stars overhead. The rainbow was the sky, turning the ground below into a muddier version of the clear colors. However, where the group of club members were, the trees overhead covered the skies which made night seem like it came a lot earlier than other places.

"Plus, you're my lucky charm for the club activities," Rena said, her mind drifting off to a land where there were cute things everywhere you look: stuffed animals, little pet pictures, colorful lampposts, anything.

"Yeah, we're going to have millions of games. Whoever loses would have to pick a penalty game out of a hat," Mion explained, "and none of them are ones that anybody would want to play."

"Rika and I can have an eating contest with Keiichi," Satoko suggested. "We'll be eating Teriyaki, Taiyaki(2), onigiri, and rinse it all down with an isshôbun(3) of sake!"

"Edo-chi, you should also play some games with us," Shion said to Ed, following right behind Rena and the boy. "They're a lot of fun. It's better than staring at the pretty lights all day, you know."

"Yeah . . . All right. Only until this crazed maniac here stops considering me as a thing and finally lets go," Ed replied bluntly, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder to Rena.

* * *

"_Are you serious? How much sake are you going to drink you guys! And you're minors!"_

"_O-ho-ho-ho! It's all right, Edo-chi! We're use to this! Hiccup."_

"_Yeah, it's all right. No one really minds. After all, they all think we're just drinking Hoppy (4)."_

"_Mion! Shion! You're chugging a whole bottle! How many issh_ô_bun(3) are you going to drink?!"_

"_Until we get a hang-over for tomorrow!"_

"_Idiots!"_

* * *

"_Wow, you're right. Rika, you were amazing. I heard that hoe was almost a fourth of your total weight. No wonder you had to practice so many times."_

"_Thank you, sir. I'm happy that you thought my performance was worth watching. Nippaah~!"_

"_Oh! Omochikaieri! I'm gonna take you two HOME with me!"_

"_No! Wait! Help me!"_

"_Why should we?"_

"_Traitors!"_

* * *

"_I won yet again!"_

"_Edo-chi! It's my turn to win! Plus, all your punishments that you give us are ones that we have to buy you food! Get creative!"_

"_Yeah, but I want food. Unless you want to go swimming with the cotton over there."_

"_Then, we must gang up and attack Edo-chi!"_

"_Wait! Agh!"_

* * *

Hanyuu stood by the side lines. No matter how much the club members laughed, she just couldn't smile. She watched Rika's performance at the old cotton futon shredding. She watched the club members chug down liters after liters of sake. She watched all the fun games they dragged Edward into. She watched them have so much fun. But, her face remained solemn and sad.

She swore that she was crying when they all dragged Ed into a photo booth they found. It was small and couldn't possibly fit seven people, but they still crammed each other in and took random photos. Eventually, they all faked anger and pushed Edward out onto the dirt ground. And then laughed while Ed lay on the ground, dazed.

It wasn't that she was jealous of all the club members, having all the fun to themselves and left an almost non-existent deity at the side lines. That wasn't what she was unhappy about. She can never be. It was because they were having so much fun, innocently playing together, when in reality, the night sky would eventually turn from a bright rainbow into a solid crimson.

Rena once said that when something bad would be happening, one should have the most fun ever instead of getting depressed about it. Hanyuu tried to jam that thought into her head, but she just couldn't. Especially since, she was the one who would be ending the fun.

* * *

"You used PERMENANT marker and drew whiskers on my face?!" Ed fumed, pointing to the bright, neon green that covered his cheeks.

"Yes, sir, don't you like it?" Rika asked kindly, holding the green sharpie in her hands. "Satoko sir drew it herself."

"Well, I think you look ADOWABLE!" Rena squeaked happily, hugging Edward in an iron grip. "I want to put some green cat ears to go with it!"

Keiichi was laughing, watching the scene. Then, he glanced around, wondering where the Sonozaki twins were. But, he couldn't find the green-haired girls anywhere amongst the throngs of people. "Hey, Mion, Shion? Where're you?" Keiichi called, until something hit him on the top of his head.

"You think we're lost kids in these parts, don't ya?" Shion asked, holding a picture frame above Keiichi's head.

"Where were you?" Keiichi asked, rubbing his head. He thought it must have started bleeding because Shion hit it so hard, but it wasn't, amazingly.

"We're giving Edo-chi the strip of photos!" Mion said, snatching the small frame out of Shion's hands. "We got tons of pictures with us all in it, but Edo-chi doesn't." Mion walked over to Edward, smiling brightly. "Welcome to the Hinamizawa's notorious club, Edo-chi." She gave the frame to the boy.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ed asked, holding the picture in his hands. The frame was small, only just larger than his hand. The border was very plain, only little swirls from the pale wood served as a pattern. The strip of photos was diagonal inside the frame, from the top right corner down to the bottom left one. There were 5 scenes in total. The first one, starting from the top, was them sitting down formally. Then, there was a scene when Ed had placed his hand over the camera. The third one showed the club members push him out, clearly mockingly angry that Ed had literally committed such a "heinous" crime. The fourth one showed Ed's boot that had flown off of his foot when he was pushed hit the top of Rena's head. The last one showed everyone, even Rena and Edward, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't 'why' me!" Mion scolded. "You're now a member of the club! You should be HONORED!"

"Yeah, honored to be stuck with random idiots? Sure," Ed grumbled sarcastically. But, through his annoyance, there was a tinge of happiness.

"Well, you should!" Keiichi laughed, giving him a playful noogie.

"Now, I don't need to hold back with my traps for you!" Satoko roared with laughter, her hands at her hips.

"Sir, we're going to have so much fun," Rika added to Satoko's mischievous comment.

* * *

All of the 7 club members finally turned in when the festival supervisors kicked them out. Edward Elric had decided to stay outside, because he said that he would like to stay outdoors for some more time. After that statement, Rika knew it was a perfect time to get rid of this cursed person off of this planet.

Both Rika and Hanyuu stealthily waked through to forest, following Ed. They barely made any sound, and he didn't even suspect that there was anyone following him. Finally, he stopped right under a tree and plopped himself underneath it.

"Sheesh, those idiots were going to kill me if I didn't accept being a member of their freaky club . . ." Ed muttered to himself, looking at the five pictures. "I'm so tired. Those games really take a lot outta ya." Then, he leaned against the tree, starting to snooze away.

Rika and Hanyuu crouched behind a thick, nearby tree, peeking on either side to see whether Ed was truly sound asleep or not. "All right, you know what to do," Rika murmured quietly.

Hanyuu nodded reluctantly. Rika wanted her to freeze time so she could kill Ed without any big problems. Of course, Hanyuu could always do it herself, but Rika decided to strike up a deal so Hanyuu wouldn't have to do it, seeing how reluctant the horned girl was. They agreed that Hanyuu would freeze time, while Rika would carry out the motive.

Rika came out from the brushes once she heard Hanyuu mutter a small, "Finished" in her ear. She had a syringe in hand, walking closer to the frozen in time, sleeping Edward. She popped off the cover on the needle, holding it tightly in one hand as she kept walking forward. She pushed on the end with her thumb to make sure it would work. It was hard to push, since the time had been stopped by the deity of Hinamizawa. A little drop slowly oozed out of the tip, hanging in the air. Rika immediately pulled the syringe away from the drop of poison, feeling a small pop as the liquid finally let go from the small tip. She stared at it. The droplet that was suspended in the air had no time to fall. It didn't glisten, because there was no time for the light to reach and touch the small thing. Rika now knew for sure that Hanyuu hadn't run away, but just cowering behind a tree, shaking from fright, to not see this horrible feat of murder that she was helping to accomplish. Rika Furude calmly walked around the droplet, not bothering to do anything about it. She knew that when Hanyuu restarted time, it would glisten in the light of the pale, eerie moon and fall into the ground, killing a patch of green grass.

Finally, for what had seemed like an eternity to walk across, Rika finally reached to the sleeping boy, who innocently leaned on a tree, not knowing what was going on. The shrine maiden crouched down onto her knees, right in front of Edward. She looked at the syringe, held between her pointer and middle finger, and her thumb lightly touching the back. The girl gulped, and slowly reached over with the deadly poison in hand. She aimed carefully right at the almost invisible bluish-purple vein on the neck that's color seemingly mingled into the peachy skin color. However much she wanted – no, needed – to do this, her hand didn't get far before she pulled back.

It was too hard, so terribly hard. Rika Furude was a being far from Miyo Takano, who murdered senselessly. She was the one who endlessly let her victims get killed, even though she herself was a nurse who supposedly has to save people's lives, not to snuff them out with bloodshed. She always, after the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival, ripped Rika apart, enjoying the hell that she was giving the blue-haired girl, time after time. Takano was the one who consistently killed Rika, tearing her into pieces and leaving her on the ground to act as feed for crows who would attack her broken corpse. There were so many other victims from Takano's rampages of killing: Jirô Tomitake, a freelance bird photographer who's waiting for his big debut, gets to claw away his own neck time after time. His swollen face would be utterly unrecognizable with the bulging eyes, swollen tongue, and the blood that would be splattered across. Flesh clotted the area underneath his fingernails. Keiichi Maebara, whose caring, paranoid heart always leading him to his demise. Rena Ryûgû, who believed that she has a curse placed on her when she moved away from Hinamizawa, and came back to obtain forgiveness from Oyashiro-sama, the deity of Hinamizawa. Mion Sonozaki, the heir of her clan, cursed with the demon inside her who would be unleashed from lost love. Shion Sonozaki, a twin to Mion, and had suffered a lost love when Satoshi Hôjô "transferred away." And, finally, Satoko Hôjô, who lost her big brother who always wanted to save her from their abusive aunt and uncle – believably abandoned by that supposedly trusting brother. That single person: Miyo Takano, a doctor, but a sadist at heart, did everything that caused the Hinamizawa villagers pain and suffering, over and over again.

All of those kept going on and on, as if to no end, until Rika and her friends, along with Hanyuu, finally made their own miracles from their tragic stories.

That was what Rika was afraid to lose. She doesn't want to lose that miracle, that happiness, that joy.

Even though Rika knew all this, and that's what drove her to this decision, she was still hesitant. This boy, Edward Elric, was suspicious, and might cause all of the pain all over again, just like how Takano did. But, what Rika was about to do was a lot like what Takano did for fun: killing, murdering. Those were the things that Rika was doing right then and there. Will she become a being like Miyo Takano, living her life as a silent killer?

Rika shook her head vigorously, ridding her head of such thoughts. It was just her over-sensitive conscious speaking. She had to do this. She just had to. She couldn't back down from the suggestion that she forced Hanyuu to comply to.

The blue-haired girl once again lifted up the deadly syringe. Sweat droplets slowly trickled down from her forehead, flowing downwards around her pentagon-shaped face, and joining together at the tip of her chin and dropping down, suspending in the air just a few centimeters from her chin. Rika watched her wet hand tremble forward towards its goal. It was clammy and white from both her crying guilty-conscious and her stinging fear. It was terrible. Then, Rika's eyes slowly moved upwards, looking at Ed's face. He was calm and still as if he had not a care in this world.

Edward Elric did not know of the betrayal from the innocent girl who played with him so cheerfully at the Cotton Drifting Festival. He did not know of Death who sat in front of him. And, even if he did, he couldn't run away, since time had come into an abrupt halt caused by Oyashiro-sama herself.

The path of Rika's hand was going smoothly, though shaky, but closer and closer. Rika gulped again, not stopping. Her morals kept tugging at her thoughts and determination, slowing the advance down.

However, Rika's hand didn't get past two-thirds of the way until . . .

Gloved fingers gently held onto both Rika's hand and the shot, stopping both.

* * *

**Okay . . . Done! A whole 17 pages! Oo-yah! ^o^// Cliffhanger, cliffhanger!**

**(1) Bozu: Equivalent to "kid," "squirt," etc.**

**(2) Taiyaki: It's a type of snack. It's a baked fish-shaped bread with various of different fillings. The most common ones are red bean paste, chocolate, and something else that I forgot. Sorry.**

**(3) Isshôbun: 1.8 liters. In anime and manga, those who drink a whole 1.8 liters worth of sake shows that he or she is a heavy drinker or a heavy partier. Apparently, these Higurashi characters are a little MORE than heavy drinkers or heavy partiers . . .**

**(4) Hoppy: A non-alchoholic Japanese beer. It was popular during World War II**

**Well, I hope you will review and keep reading! ^o^// And, I hope I will satisfy you all with this story. If you have any questions, I'll reply. If you're going under unanimous, I'll be answering in the next Writer's Note.**


	3. Code One to the Black, Locked Heart

**Hiyas~! So, I left you guys on a cliffhanger, so this is the next chapter! After this section, the story is going to deviate entirely away from the original, so it's only me writing. T^T Why . . .? Why must I abandon Kit-chan? WHY?! Either way, I thank her for working with me . . .! The Kai version of this won't deviate from the original, and she even wrote a lot! T^T I'm so proud . . .**

**So, enough of this. Thank you to all my reviewers!! ^o^// I may not have that many hits or views, but reviews are like one MILLION views to me. Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I do not own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or Fullmetal Alchemist. And, we're not planning to either.**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"That girl is cursed . . . Her big brother always preserved her! And he got killed from the curse because of that! She's an ungrateful child!  
There is no peace for that girl!  
She must be the reason of the disappearance of Rika-chan, too!  
I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT!"  
—Mion Sonozaki: Cotton Drifting Arc

"Code One to the Black, Locked Heart"

Rika froze once she felt the fingers lightly touch her hand. Her eyes grew big, terrified. Her frightened gaze slowly followed up the arm to see who owned this anonymous, gloved hand. Once she saw the owner of this hand, she wanted to scream out of sheer fright, but she couldn't. It felt like her voice was lodged in her throat, stuck there to never come out.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on somebody who's sleeping with a dangerous injection," Ed smiled once Rika's eyes met his, "especially since I don't like pointy things. Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad Rika-chan."

"W-wait! What?" Rika stammered, backing away slightly. "H-how? Hanyuu, you dare betray me!"

"What do you mean, Rika?" Hanyuu asked, carefully stepping outside of her hiding place towards her outraged friend. "I did what you asked: freeze time for everyone, except for you and me. Is there something wrong?"

"Of course there is something wrong!" Rika snapped, pointing to Ed's smiling face and his open, blinking eyes. "How is HE moving then?"

Immediately upon hearing Rika's startled voice, Hanyuu ran to her side. She knelt down next to Rika, slamming her knees onto the grassy ground. "What do you mean Rika?" she asked innocently, still unaware that Ed was unaffected by her spell.

"Ah, you're Hanyuu, right?" Ed asked, gingerly slipping the syringe out of Rika's tight, trembling hand. "It's nice to finally meet you face to face. Last time wasn't much of a proper meeting." His grin was bright and wide, which shut his eyes.

"Huh? H-how can you see me?" Hanyuu stuttered, stiffening up. "W-what are you?"

"Ouch, you count me as some sort of demon, don't you?" Ed asked; his smile still etched on his face. "I'm the same thing as you." His smile immediately disappeared after his haunting words, which allowed his eyes to re-open. But, they were not the same gold eyes as before. No. Instead, there was a pair of crimson eyes staring unblinkingly at Hanyuu. The pupils were like a snake's eyes that glowered down upon the girls. They glowed eerily in the dark, the faint, blood red light dancing like the stars in the sky. "Oyashiro-chan."

Hanyuu shouted in alarm, flipping onto her back. Because of the sudden action, she accidentally lost focus and restarted time, letting the leaves once again flit off in the wind and the drop of poison behind them splash into the cold ground.

Rika, on the other hand, was rooted to the spot, her body trembling slightly. She couldn't do anything; it was as if a cold, hard hand was holding her down. "H-Hanyuu, you're a fool for letting him live until now," Rika muttered slightly.

"Hey, what's the matter Rika-chan?" Ed asked, his red eyes slowly fading into the bright gold eyes of before. "Who are you talking to? Are you feeling all right?" He placed his left hand onto Rika's forehead. "Maybe you ate something funny . . ."

"G-get away from me!" Rika slapped Ed's hand away, standing up and backing away. "Y-you . . . monster!" she shouted, pointing at the befuddled boy. Her knees wobbled, and her other hand clenched tightly around something round that she had forgotten that was there.

"Yeah, you at something funny," Ed muttered under his breath, getting up and stretching. "C'mon, let's go back to your place. You must have accidentally eaten this drug or something with your punishment taiyaki. You're hallucinating me into a creep." He grabbed Rika's wrist, pulling her along to the direction of her house.

The Furude didn't cooperate, struggling away from Ed's grasp because she had seen his "true self." Her other hand gripped tightly around the thin, smooth object still in the hand, hoping that Ed didn't try to get it away from her. She had remembered what the object was, and she was planning to keep it hidden from Ed. She had to attack him at some time, and she wouldn't have enough time between stealing back the injection and injecting it to pop off the cap. Efficiency was an important thing in murdering, that she learned from Miyo Takano.

Hesitantly, Hanyuu got up and followed the two. She wanted to help Rika since she also knew this new student's "secret," but she couldn't do anything. After all, Oyashiro-sama was a useless god.

* * *

"You finally calmed down," Ed stated, carelessly throwing the statement into the air. "You even went a little psycho when trying to kill me with this." He slowly opened the door, showing the deadly syringe. The cap was still not there, and the tip sparkled under the pale light from the night sky.

"Give it back!" Rika demanded without thinking twice, sharply holding out her hand to gesture that she wanted it placed carefully in her hand.

"No way! You might do something stupid with it," Ed replied, holding the syringe as Rika tried to pry it out of his fingers. "You're not even acting like yourself either. Mion and Shion will kill me if I don't do something about it . . . I let you have your fun; so now, do you have the cap to this anywhere?" He roughly grabbed both of Rika's hands by the wrists with his left hand, slowly kicking the door open as he looked for the cap of the sharp in Rika's hands.

The door creaked open due to Ed's carelessness. The sound of the squeak immediately woke Satoko up, and the girl sat up in her pale pink futon.

"Huh?" Satoko rubbed the sleep from her eyes, glancing up at the door. "Rika? Edo-chi?" She stared at two while her drowsy eyes slowly focused itself.

"Crap," Ed sighed. He held the syringe in between the fingers of the left hand, slipping the other hand into Rika's fingers, bringing out a syringe cap that Rika hid inside of her palm.

"Rika?! What's Ed doing to you?!" Satoko instantly panicked upon seeing the uncapped syringe in Edward's hand. She saw the deadly liquid in it, gleaming in a mean, menacing way. The cusp was definitely sharp, judging by how long and thin it was. However, she didn't know the substance inside it was deadly until she glanced at Rika's terrified face. The expression wasn't fitting to the brave, happy girl that she knew. But, what freaked the little girl up was Ed's smile. She didn't know which type it was – sadistic, sheepish, nervous, surprised? – but she just didn't like it, as if it was some sort of curse when one's eyes lay upon it.

"Sorry, Satoko-chan," Ed apologized slowly to give himself enough time to think up a fitting lie. "Rika-chan wanted to see what was so amazing in the dump that Rena-san always seems to adore. Apparently, we found this." He held up the syringe, showing the object clearly in the dark light. "I was there when Rika found it. She suggested that we should bring it here. We couldn't leave it there because Rena might accidentally get hurt by it when she's treasure hunting. Then, I played a mean joke on Rika-chan and pretended to attack her with it." He let go of Rika's wrists and popped the cap onto the cusp. The boy turned to Rika and patted her head like she did with other people. "I'm sorry, Rika-chan. I didn't mean to scare you that much."

Rika breathed in a grudging way, walking into the house. Her eyes were still glued onto Ed with skepticism and mistrust. "It's okay. Just don't do it again, sir," Rika muttered, acting as though what Ed had said was true. She knew that if Satoko was to learn the truth, she would lose a best friend's trust that she couldn't afford to see disappearing.

"O-okay, please don't ever do something like that again, Edo-chi," Satoko sighed with relief. "If you want to get rid of that, there's a box in the kitchen where you can throw away sharps in."

"Thanks." He walked into the house, and into the kitchen. He looked around the room, and finally, he found an orange box to throw away the deadly injection. He tossed the thing in and thinking, _This family seems to like sharps . . . Either that somebody here needs injections or that Rika always keeps poison around. _Edward sighed and turned around. "Okay, you guys can go to sleep, I'll be in the closet if you need me," he said and walked towards his closet.

Rika stood there, breathing deeply through her nose. Her mind kept debating on whether or not that she should talk to Edward. If she didn't talk to him, she might miss an opportunity to gain valuable information. However, if something went terribly wrong, there would be a large possibility that there would never be another second chance, and horror would yet again stick its ugly head through the confinement that Rika had locked up so long ago. Eventually, she made up her mind and grabbed Ed's sleeve, stopping Ed in his tracks.

"I need to talk to you privately, sir," Rika said solemnly, looking at the ground as her grip on Ed's sleeve tightened.

"Huh? Okay," Ed replied, wondering what Rika would want to talk about without Satoko listening in. "We can talk in the closet." He pointed to the closet door and continued, "You can go to sleep, Satoko-chan."

Satoko stood up and walked over. She stood on her tiptoe, and the girl patted Ed's head, feeling for the cowlick on his head. After she found it, she gave it a sharp yank, which earned her a little yelp, to make sure that it was real. She let go of the thin lock of hair and sighed with relief. "Good, you're not Kei-chan or Doctor Irie . . ." she muttered quietly.

"You actually compare ME with that brain-dead idiot?!" Ed gaped, pointing to himself with sheer disgust and surprise.

"Well, you both are guys, right?" Satoko snapped. "I can't have anything happening to Rika!" She stomped back to her futon and sat down. "If I find out that you tried anything FUNNY like Doctor Irie or Kei-chan, you'll be living a type of hell for the rest of your life!" In the end, the blonde girl slipped under the covers, huffing in a grudging, playful way.

Edward laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I guess that's what happens if you're surrounded by people like Keiichi," he muttered, recalling the time when Keiichi said that he "wouldn't get far in life." "But, SERIOUSLY?! Comparing ME with HIM?! She's been playing so many pranks on me; maybe I should do something to get revenge!" He was fuming, stomping away.

"Edo-chi, sir, this is very important," Rika said, tugging Ed's left-arm sleeve. "You can plot your revenge on Satoko later." She tried to smile, just like how she always did, but it never appeared. This wasn't the time. No, there wasn't any time to feign happiness. It would be better if she pretended nothing was worrying her, so the "monster" in front of her wouldn't become suspicious, but . . .

Edward sighed, wishing that he could sit down and plot his ultimate revenge. However, if the talk that Rika was asking for was so important that she wouldn't even smile, he shouldn't be thinking about doing such frivolous things as to dumping ice cold water onto Satoko's head when she entered the classroom tomorrow. He watched as Rika walked ahead of him, and then followed.

Rika walked quickly, her feet dragging against the ground as she thought through her two second "hopefully it works" plans if the "monster" was to ever reappear and tries to kill her. She reached out, her hand touching lightly against the door of the closet, and she pulled it open. The little Furude plopped herself down onto the beaten up futon, watching Edward sigh and sit cross-legged at the foot of the futon.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ed breathed; his eyes followed Rika's hand as it reached up and closed the closet door, leaving it only slightly open.

"Why did you lie? You could have turned all of the club members against me if you told the truth," Rika asked. Her big eyes stared at her knees, unable to look directly at Edward. She was too scared of the boy in front of her . . .

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hanyuu sit down beside her, intent on how Edward would reply. Hanyuu wanted to show that Edward might be a good guy, even though he was very scary when his eyes turned red, or the fact that he was unaffected by the time freeze. It must have been that both girls were paranoid with suspicions so strong that it made them imagine something so absurd, so ridiculous.

"Why? Because you were paranoid, I guess," Edward shrugged. "Plus, why would I do anything to turn your friends against you?"

"What do you mean?" Rika asked, grabbing the blankets underneath her hands. She could feel the accusing look that Hanyuu was giving her. Ed's reply was so innocent and even had a slight intellectual sound to it. How can she suspect him with "evidence" like that? Was Hanyuu right to not suspect him? Was Rika herself, of all people, playing that part when mad suspicion drove people to such paranoia that made a person want to KILL another person, even if he or she was the person's best friend, to rid the distrustfulness?

"It's probably because you started calling me 'monster.' I'm not sure monsters really exist, beside from random horror stories or something," Ed replied, scratching at the back of his neck. "Maybe you drank too much sake during the festival."

"I didn't drink that much, sir," Rika replied, remembering the fact that she had refrained from drinking as much sake as the other club members so she wouldn't be stumbling around from a hangover when she had to kill Ed.

"Then, it's probable that you got a little instable when you saw a bit of this," Ed sighed, also remembering that Rika was the only one in the Hinamizawa club that didn't drink more than a fourth of an isshôbun of sake. Huffing through his nose, he tugged off his right hand glove, and pulled off his left foot sock.

Rika was expecting something like a deformed, burnt foot and hand; however, what she saw surprised her. Instead of flesh, there was metal. Cold, hard metal. Dark steel. A lifeless thing that glistened under the light overhead.

"W-what is that?" Rika gasped; appalled that such technology existed. She reached out, lightly touching the metal. Immediately, she pulled back because she had felt how . . . lifeless the limb was. It was as if that part of this boy was dead. It was worse than having a zombie-like hand or foot because at least there would be some sort of life in there. Half of this boy was a robot.

"It's a type of prosthesis," Ed replied, getting up. "At my old place, there was a giant war, and I lost the arm and leg."

"So that's why your name seemed so foreign," Rika muttered. "You came from a war-filled country . . ."

"I wonder what happened to his family," Hanyuu whispered to Rika, still aware that Ed might hear her, even though that was very unlikely.

"Nah, it was a long time ago," Ed said, putting his sock and glove back on. "Don't tell anybody else, though, okay?" He grinned childishly. "I don't want anyone else to get all wacky and turn against each other."

Rika smiled and nodded. So, Hanyuu was right. This new student wasn't a bad person. Rika had just been a little suspicious and desperate. That was all. He was as normal as the rest of her friends. He wanted to protect other people from the same suspicions as she had felt before. Finally, Rika got up and asked, "Sir, don't you need monthly maintenance and check-ups for your prosthesis? After all, it probably needs them since it can't maintain itself, and it's used constantly, sir."

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me!" Ed said loudly, tapping his fist into his palm with realization. "I need to visit that 'Irie Clinic' tomorrow for that. So, that means I won't be able to get to school tomorrow."

"Okay, sir, I'll tell the others that you won't be able to make it to school tomorrow," Rika assured. "Keiichi sir would be desperate because he wouldn't have another person to help him teach Mion sir and Rena sir."

"Yeah," Ed laughed. "If this is all that you wanted to talk to me about, I think you should go to sleep. It's really late."

"Yes, sir." The little Furude stood up, followed by Hanyuu. She opened the door and walked out; her sweet smile was still etched on her face. "Good night, sir."

"Okay, g'night."

Rika shut the door and walked to her futon on the floor. She was satisfied. The suspicions that had run through her mind had faded away. "I guess you were right, Hanyuu," Rika muttered, looking down at her feet.

"Yep, it's a good thing that there was a second chance without getting killed, right?" Hanyuu said, beaming brightly.

* * *

"Rika! Satoko! What do you mean that Edo-chi wouldn't be at school today?" Keiichi shouted desperately, slapping the table with both of his hands. "Who's gonna help me teach THESE people?" He motioned to the smiling Rena and Mion, both sitting on each side of a group of desks, and each holding a green workbook in her hands.

"What do you mean, 'these people,' Kei-chan?" Mion asked innocently, even though her evil grin said something completely different.

"Keiichi-kun, are you tired of us already?" Rena asked, slightly teary-eyed.

"No, it's just that it's hard to teach two girls at once!" Keiichi replied. He was silently hugging that image of Rena, teary-eyed, in his mind, stating how "ADOWABLE" the look was.

"Well, Edo-chi said that he needed to go to the hospital for something," Satoko huffed with annoyance. "And he also said that he needed to do something else, too, and he forced me to tell him where the closest, neighboring town is! He wasted so much time that I didn't even get the chance to set up any traps!" She was clearly frustrated, messing up her own hair.

"Never mind . . . Edo-chi can miss school as many times he wants," Keiichi muttered under his breath, turning away to hide his words. _I was saved today!_ his thoughts sang joyfully. Even his mind's self was running around throwing petals in the air as a mental celebration of not falling into Satoko's traps.

Suddenly, there was a small knock, and Ms. Chie's head popped up from the side of the door. A giant grin was on her face as she held a small letter in her hands. "Ah, I finally found you Satoko-chan," Ms. Chie said, walking into the room. "I've just received a letter that was meant for you." She jogged over to Satoko and handed the note to the young girl. "Here."

"Thank you," Satoko said, gratefully taking the letter. _I wonder who sent this,_ she thought, listing all the people that she knew that doesn't live in Hinamizawa.

Ms. Chie nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the room. "You guys arrived really early. Have fun in the classroom until class starts," she said, stopping at the doorway to announce her words. Then, she walked away back to the teacher's lounge.

"Who is it from?" Keiichi asked curiously, watching Satoko flip over the envelope to see who it came from.

Satoko arched an eyebrow, not recognizing the return address. The address was definitely somewhere in Japan though, no doubt about it. "I don't know," she replied, breaking open the seal on the paper. The girl pulled out the letter and opened it, her eyes growing big with despair and horror as she read the words printed on the page.

"What is it, sir?" Rika asked, noticing the slightly terrified look on Satoko's face. "Is something wrong?" She reached out to grab the letter out of her friend's hands so that she, too, could read its contents.

"O-oh, it's nothing," Satoko said hastily, pulling it away from Rika's outstretched hand and folding up the letter. "I was just really surprised."

The girl put on a fake, bright smile, hiding the letter inside her pocket. She continued to talk happily, making up random excuses as she went along, to her friends, so that they would not worry and become concerned anymore. She couldn't hear their words; she couldn't hear her own words; all she heard were the words that were printed permanently on the letter that would forever brand itself into the back of her mind. It was like a curse – a ghost – that came from a wandering soul that never received peace, haunting her.

_Dear Little Satoko-chan,_

_I'm moving to Hinamizawa with you. About the time when you should receive this letter, tomorrow would be the day I would arrive. I'm expecting you to be at this address: X ~~~~~~ ```. If I do not see you there by that time, I will personally search through the town to get you._

_From,_

_ your dear uncle,_

_ Teppei Hôjô._

_P.S. I would like you to buy all this for tomorrow:_

_ A new Shoji board (my friends broke the old one when they were drunk)_

_ 10 packs of beer . . ._

* * *

A quirky-looking man sat in his chair, tipping it dangerously as he chewed his black pen while reading and re-reading the words on his clipboard. The man had red-brown hair that just seemed to tip-toe across the top of his doctor's coat collar. He wore thin-framed, rectangular glasses that sat right in front of his bright, dark green eyes that sparkled enthusiastically with happiness and kindness. He just seemed like one of those people that any person would want to be near him, and yet someone who should be avoided at all times.

Irie Kyôsuke finally let the front two legs of his chair to hit the ground, and the doctor glanced around his room, searching for his patient that he was supposed to meet for the first time. _Edward Elric . . . _he thought as he got up. _The new boy that moved into the town who needs monthly check-ups for his prosthesis . . . He was supposed to be here about an hour ago! _The man walked to the door of his office, looking down both sides of the corridor with worry. What if Edward had got lost trying to find the clinic? What if his prosthesis unexpectedly stopped working, and he's stuck somewhere in the woods? What if he got hurt somewhere and no one was there to help him?!

Immediately, Irie ran out the door of his office towards the main entrance. However, when he turned around a corner, he suddenly bumped into a short, blonde boy, which flung both of them onto the ground.

"Oh, oops, sorry," Irie said, hurriedly standing up and offering a hand down to the boy.

"Nah, it's okay," the boy replied, standing up on his own. He looked directly at Doctor Irie, and he began to open his mouth to ask a question until the man suddenly interrupted him.

"Oh! You must be Edward Elric!" Irie exclaimed, smiling ever so brightly. "I'm Doctor Irie Kyôsuke." He held out his hand; his eyes that had been sharpened for the medical field examined the boy. The young man seemed very healthy, even with prosthesis.

"Oh, uh . . . Hi?" Edward replied, taking Irie's hand and shaking it sternly. "How . . . How did you know my name?" he asked curiously. He was surprised that Irie knew his name, especially since he hadn't been in Hinamizawa for all that long.

"That's easy. It is my well-trained eye that told me!" Irie replied victoriously; a bit of a joking tone mingled into his bright voice. He had a very triumphant stance that strangely reminded Edward of Keiichi. "No . . . It's because there aren't that many people in Hinamizawa, and everyone knows each other – especially me because I'm the town's doctor. So, once we see a new face, and if we hear the name of a new person, we would immediately know who it is."

"Oh, okay . . ." Ed muttered, taking in the facts spouting out of the doctor's mouth in.

"Anyways, why were you late? I was really worried about your well-being!"

"Hmm? I had to mail out a letter."

"But, why did it take so long, though? Did you get lost?"

"No, I found the Hinamizawa post office without any problems."

". . . You should have mailed the letter after your check-up. You had me worried. By the way, who did you mail to?" Irie asked, not meaning to pry. But, he was curious about why Edward would think that mailing out a letter was more important than his own health and condition. After all, the post office would remain open even after the doctor appointment. "A family member? Or are you working with this evil gang on a secret conspiracy?" he joked, watching Edward laugh a bit.

"Heh, no, nothing like that. I just mailed a letter to a family member."

* * *

**Okay . . . Done. The last line didn't seem to sound as I would like . . . And I didn't do as much editing as I would like either, but oh well. And, I'm too lazy to do references. :P Oh well. If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer. If I got some information wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Finally! I am back to my average amount of pages! 12 pages! Not 8, not 17, and not 24! Whoo!**

**Please review. They are worth more than a million views . . . !!**


	4. Breaking the Once Shining Glass

**Hiyas~! Back. All right, this is the next chapter . . . For some reason, this story gets the least amount of views, but it gets the most reviews. T^T THANK YOU! It all means a lot to me! But, what I find weird is that the second chapter only has 30 hits and visitors, while the third chapter has 50 hits and 40 visitors . . .? Is that . . . supposed to happen . . .? H'bout we just call that "unique"? ^_^"**

**Yay~! Kit-chan helped in this chapter! ^o^// Let us celebrate! *brings out confetti* Yay~!**

**Thank you to all who reads and plans to keep reading Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc. A BIG thank you to all those who review (You make my world go 'round! You really do!). A special thanks for Hollowfied, who takes my barade of Higurashi questions and acts as my personal Higurashi encyclopedia!! (Thank you, Hollofied for your long reviews, and the act of being m'encyclopedia! ^o^// You helped considerably with Ungranted Wish.) And, a giant banner of "THANK YOUS" to Kit-chan, who helped me write this (She's my partner, duuh.)**

**Is it me, or are my Writer's Notes super long . . .?**

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I do NOT own Higurashi or Fullmetal Alchemist. **

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"My prayers are left unanswered no matter how hard I try.  
The muttered words always fade away in  
the cicadas' unheard melody."  
—Rika: Dear you ~Hope~

"Breaking the Once Shining Glass"

"Keiichi's stir fry is MINE!" Satoko cheered, stealing food from Keiichi's lunch box. Food was quickly disappearing because they were all being stuffed into Satoko's mouth. The girl's cheeks began to puff up, making her look just like a chipmunk. She grinned and winked, waiting for Keiichi's reaction.

"No! Wait! WHY?!" Keiichi roared, turning to Satoko's Bento because he knew that he had no chance of stealing back any of his lunch at the rate it was going. However, when he looked, the plastic box was completely void of food, and only little crumbs sat innocently at the bottom. "Grrr . . . You ate all of it . . ."

"It's because you're so slow," Satoko taunted. She swallowed and then laughed heartedly once she saw Keiichi's disappointed expression.

Keiichi stared at his lunch box, teary-eyed. There was nothing left – even the crumbs. It was as if a vacuum cleaner had gotten to it before Keiichi could eat more than a fourth of it.

"You can have some of mine, sir," Rika offered, using her chopsticks to give Keiichi some of her little treats. "Nippaah~!"

"Oh! You're so nice and ADOWABLE, Rikaa!" Rena squealed with delight, shoveling all of her lunch into her mouth voraciously instead of plowing through the group of tables before her. "Adowable, adowable, KAWAII!!"

"Hey, Satoko, if you're that hungry, h'bout eating some pumpkin? Shion wanted me to give you some of her specialized pumpkin meal," Mion offered evilly, holding a cute pumpkin treat shaped like a cartoon octopus in her chopsticks.

"SO ADOWABLE!! Omochikaieri!!" Rena squeaked enthusiastically, using her chopsticks to grab the treat out of Mion's and popping it into her own mouth. "Hmm! It tastes really good, too!"

"Hey! Give that back!" Mion shouted just as Satoko cheered with relief. She reached over the group of desks and used her chopsticks to pull on Rena's cheek as the dazzled girl chewed and swallowed.

"Hauu!" Hanyuu stomped with frustration. "I wanted to try that, Rika!" she whined, tugging at a lock of Rika's hair.

Satoko continued to laugh with her hand under her chin, so she looked sly and shrewd. The girl quickly glanced at the clock. Even though she continued to laugh at her friends' "demise," she could feel her happiness and joy slowly get eaten away. She was completely disappointed that all this fun would end so early, and worse, she was the one to end it all.

The girl's laugh slowly dissipated, and her hands fell onto the table as she got up, sliding the chair back with a notable squeak and scratch. "Sorry, I have to go," Satoko sighed. Her eyes quickly turned to Rika, hoping that the blue-haired girl would leave with her. It was just not right that Satoko was the only one to leave . . .

Fortunately, the Furude sub-consciously granted the small wish and stood up. "I'll have to leave, too, sirs," she announced, beaming to lift up the sudden, heavy air that had fallen onto the group. "We have to get Edo-chi. His check-up at the Irie Clinic shouldn't have taken the whole school day, sirs."

"Aw," Rena whined, crest-fallen. "And, Satoko-chan has to moving, and Rika-chan will be all lonely without her and Edo-chi . . ."

Satoko was suddenly taken aback at Rena's comment, until she remembered the excuse she used. She had said that somebody had decided to adopt her – unfortunately for Doctor Irie, she said, she was taken before he could take her – and she was moving into a different house.

"Promise that you're still coming to this school? Swear that this isn't the last day?" Rena asked with a beaten expression, lightly tugging at Satoko's sleeve.

"O-ho-ho-ho! How you worry!" Satoko laughed, masking her own beaten expression. "Of course I'm still going to this school! I can't POSSIBLY run away from the club activities! Plus, I told you, I'm still living in Hinamizawa. The only difference is that I'll be with adults and not with Rika and Edo-chi."

Rena smiled back at the girl's reassurance. "Oh yeah, no need to worry then, right?"

"Right."

* * *

"Oh! Hello, Satoko, Rika," Irie greeted the two little girls as he walked around the corridors, looking for something. "Here to pick up Edward?"

"Yeah," Satoko replied, smiling.

"Is his check-up done, sir?" Rika asked.

"Of course. He's in that room," Irie said hesitantly, smiling in a way that showed that he was actually laughing inside. He turned around and pointed down the corridor at a door.

"Thank you sir," Rika replied. "Satoko sir can keep you company."

"Oh! Of course! We will be planning our future wedding when she gets older!" Irie sang, waving to Rika as she walked towards the direction. Satoko was shaking her head, laughing silently at the doctor's stupidity and his little antics.

"Hello, Edo-chi, sir," Rika beamed brightly as she entered and closed the door behind her right after she had knocked. "Uh, Edo-chi, sir? Are you all right?"

Edward was wearing a black T-shirt, and his black pants. Without his long sleeves, gloves and boots, it was a lot easier to notice the features of Ed's prosthesis as it shone under the hospital's lights. Rika was awestricken by the technology, but the condition that the boy seemed to be in was what worried her. The boy was slumped on his plastic chair; his arms daggling at his side. He had a blank expression on his face as if his very soul and conscious had decided to walk out of his mouth, leaving him for a temporary moment.

"I-I can't believe that . . . I forgot all about the human anatomy . . ." Edward muttered; his gold eyes probably twirling around and around inside his head. "When Doctor Irie said all of that . . . Geez . . ."

"Edo-chi, sir, we better leave," Rika said, tugging at Ed's short sleeve.

"Huh? What?" Edward jolted up, surprising the girl. His blank, dazed face had been quickly replaced back with the bright, intellectual expression of the time before the doctor's appointment. "Oh, hi, Rika-chan."

"Sir, we're going back home," Rika beamed, "Nippaah!"

"Oh! Right." Edward immediately leaped up and raced to the counter nearby. He hastily took his black, long-sleeved shirt and threw it on. He then glanced all over the ground until he found his socks and slipped them onto his feet. Finally, the boy stuffed his feet into his clunky boots. "So, why did you come here? Your club activities should have started around now. Plus, I know the way back," Ed asked as he fiddled with the buckles of his boots, relaxing after the sudden worry that the prosthesis might freak out Satoko if she was ever to see.

"Satoko sir is moving into a different house," Rika said simply. "We'll tell you the details at home. We need some help from you, sir."

"Oh, really? All right."

"Hello, shorty-boy!" Irie popped in, punching the air above him with enthusiasm. "Hi—"

"Say that again," Ed dared, standing straight before he had finished buckling his boots. He glared at the doctor threatening, preparing to give him a beating of a life time for saying the 'cursed' word.

* * *

"Congrats on getting adopted," Ed said simply, throwing some of Satoko's things into a big suitcase.

"You have no sense of adequacy, do you?" Satoko scolded as she rearranged all the things that Ed had thrown in an organized fashion. At least he wasn't helping her pack her clothes or else he would literally bunch them into a ball and toss them into a nearby suitcase. "You're not supposed to pack things like that or else the things would get ruined and you would lose potential space!"

"So what? I've packed many times this way before, and nothing gets ruined and I can fit everything just fine," Ed said bluntly, tossing another object into Satoko's suitcase.

"Sir, it's one thing to pack books and clothes, but it's another thing to pack blankets and stuff," Rika said already knowing how Ed would travel. She suspected that Edward only traveled with tons of books and extra clothes – which wouldn't be a lot. And, judging by his careless personality, he wouldn't care about how his clothes appeared, whether it be folded neatly or crumpled in a heap, just as long as they weren't disgusting.

Ed huffed with annoyance, rolling his eyes. But, he had a stupid, cocky smile, almost laughing as Satoko glared at him.

* * *

Satoko stood over Ed's sleeping form. The boy was supine on the ground with both of his hands beneath his head. He was snoozing away. Satoko pouted slightly with her arms crossed across her chest. She just wanted to go straight to the kitchen, fill up a cup with cold, ice water, and just dump it on his face. She needed to get something on a high shelf, and she was too short to reach it. Finally, she sighed and decided against it. Plus, she couldn't allow her teasing him on how short he was go against her just because she couldn't reach something.

The Hôjô walked to the place and looked up. She stared at a bright blue book on a little ledge in the wall, right next to a colorful vase that would get Rena squeaking with adoration. She had no idea how that vase got there but decided to dismiss it. She grinded her teeth as she thought on how to get the object there down. It wasn't that high. If she was to stand on tip-toe and extend her hand all the way up, she just might be able to use her finger tips and budge it down and over the edge of the white, wooden ledge.

The girl huffed once and stood on her tiptoe. Looking down, she latched her fingers onto the ledge and felt for the hard-cover book with her fingertips. Eventually, Satoko squeaked with joy as she felt the familiar, dusty cover. Her small fingers latched at the edge of the book's spine, slowly budging it closer to her.

_Clink._

Satoko gasped with alarm, already knowing that the book had accidentally hit the vase near it. Without thinking twice, she grabbed hold of the book, holding it rigidly, and scrunched her eyes tightly to the ground as she waited for the bloody impact.

_Crash!_

She slowly opened her eyes, clearly surprised this she didn't feel hard clay hit her head. Hesitantly, her hand gingerly felt the top of her head. There was no wound, no pain, and no blood. She could feel some clay shards stuck in her blonde hair, but that was it. Suddenly, she felt a clay shard hit the back of her hand, and she jumped up.

"You know, if you needed help, you could just ask me," a smug voice stated with authority.

Satoko spun around and looked up, wide-eyed. She could feel little clay pieces hit her forehead and eyes, but she blinked and refocused her vision. She was surprised to see Edward looming over her. His right arm held out in front of him, right over Satoko's head. The boy had a grin on his mouth, but the tip of it was twitching and a little bead of sweat trickled down from his forehead. It was quite clear that he was worried and concerned, despite his grin that was showed arrogance and triumph.

"E-Edo-chi?" Satoko stammered; her brain was unable to conjure any other words. "Are you okay . . .?"

"Well, yeah, of course," Ed said with a confused expression. His other hand was brought up, brushing all of the shards off of his black sleeve. "But, what about you, idiot?"

Suddenly, Rika ran in, sliding to a stop. "What happened?" she asked hurriedly, gasping for breath because her socks had hindered her from running as quickly as she would have liked. She calmed down when she saw both of her friends were safe.

"The-Taco(1) here was too stupid and stubborn to ask help from someone TALLER than her and knocked over a vase," Ed replied mischievously, dusting off the last pale, tan shard off of his sleeve. He let his arm relax and drop to his side, smiling evilly as he glanced to the girl.

"A vase . . .?" Rika repeated. "How did a vase get here? We don't own any vases before, sir."

"Oh . . .?" Ed raised an eyebrow and crouched down to pick up the big chunks of clay on the ground. He examined every shard he picked up, turning it around and around in his fingers before he placed it in his palm. ". . . I remember now! Rena said she found it while treasure hunting in the dump. And then, she gave it to me, saying, 'Cute things should have cute things with them!' That crazy, lunatic, rabid girl . . ."

Rika walked over and helped Ed pick up the shards, nodding in acknowledgement. "Then, Satoko sir broke it," she stated, "Nippaah~! Satoko, sir!"

"Yeah, The-Taco, You just broke a gift from Rena," Ed accused; his words were practically like pointing fingers.

"'The-Taco'?!" Satoko snapped. "I'm not some random Mexican food!"

Rika beamed. She watched the two blondes bicker pettily; throwing random insults that may or may not be true into the air between them. It was hilarious on how much those two can argue over.

"Oh, yeah? It's called revenge, Taco!" Ed roared, pointing at Satoko and dropping the shards that were in his hand.

"Have you ever heard that revenge is bad?" Satoko laughed slyly, waiting for Ed's reaction.

"Hypocritical Taco, I will defenestrate(2) you!" Ed roared.

"What does 'defenestrate' even mean?" Satoko said arrogantly, raising one eyebrow to emphasis her "superiority."

"To throw somebody out the window . . ." Ed replied darkly, smiling in an evil, scheming way. Suddenly, he carried Satoko by the armpits towards the nearest window, gaining a little squeak.

"What are you doing, Edo-chi?!" Satoko struggled, laughing. She kicked around and waved her arms in the air. "Put me down!"

"I told you, I will throw you out the window," Ed hissed; his smile resembled a snake's: curved slightly and plotting.

"No!" Satoko begged. "Rika, help me! If you throw me out the window, Rika will avenge me, Onii-kun!"

Suddenly, Edward let go, dropping the girl to the floor. "W-what?" he said, his expression completely resembling pure terror.

Satoko groaned, rubbing her bottom. "What did you do—" Satoko began angrily, looking up. However, the expression on Ed's face wasn't supposed to be there. He would know that Rika wouldn't ever avenge Satoko over something simple as to "throwing her out the window," or would do something horrible even if she did. Why was there terror in his eyes? "What's wrong?"

Then, the lop-sided grin returned onto Ed's bright face. "What's wrong? Nothing's wrong, Taco," he replied, "except the fact that you won't allow me to throw you out the window." He bowed down; playfully poking Satoko's forehead and watching it bobble slightly.

"Hey! Stop that!" Satoko fumed and hit Ed's hand away from her forehead.

"Okay, okay, sirs," Rika grinned, patting both people's heads. "We better finish packing Satoko sir's stuff. Nippaah~!"

"We finished," Satoko pouted, "and no thanks to you, Edo-chi." She glared straight into Ed's eyes, only to have him glare back at her with ten times more strength. Finally realizing that the petty glaring contest would never get anywhere, she sighed and stood up. "Then, that means I better go," she mumbled, "I'll be back."

"Then, I'll help you bring your stuff," Ed offered, "after all, you packed a lot of things."

"Nah, I can carry them. It's not far and I only have two suitcases, which one of them rolls," Satoko said, walking to a suitcase and stuffing her blue book into its pocket.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked, grabbing hold of the other suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Satoko swiped the suitcase out of Ed's hand. Sighing through her nose, she carried the suitcases to the front door; the wheels on the rolling one made millions of clacks as they rolled over the cracks in the floorboards. "Okay, see ya." Satoko grinned, and then trotted out the door before her friends could say anything.

"That girl is so stubborn," Ed sighed, hearing the door close shut behind the blonde girl. "Well, at least she now has somebody she could call a 'parent' and a 'family.'"

"That man will never be called a parent, much less a family," Rika spat. Disgust seeped into her blue eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ed's head whip to her direction; his expression showed pure confusion. Not wanting to see that expression, Rika's eyes aimed to the ground with her long, blue hair draping over her face like a thick curtain.

She didn't know why she let that burst out of her mouth, or why she was even telling Ed. He was the person she was suspicious of, and she didn't even know him enough. It was like how Hanyuu had said; he had placed millions of padlocks onto his heart a long time ago, so even if someone was to know the codes, it would be impossible to open because the locks were too rusty to move. Yet, Rika trusted this boy, and she felt comforted to tell him all the dark secrets she had stowed away a long time ago, too. Maybe, that was why she trusted him; they both had so many secrets under deceiving masks, lost keys, forgotten codes, and unbreakable locks. But, maybe that wasn't the reason either.

"No one would want to adopt her. Everyone thinks she's a cursed being," Rika continued; her hands started to ball up into shaking fists. Her shoulders stiffened and her whole body began tremble as she struggled to let go the words that were filled with hatred. "She's such a fool, hiding away the truths that we already know about! It's because of her MONSTER of an uncle, who doesn't deserve the title of being her family." Rika spat every word into the air, feeling good that somebody was there to hear her words. Anger had bubbled inside of her like water boiling over a raging fire, and covering it up never had helped. In fact, it just made it worse. It was better to let out all the steam . . .

"You miss her already and worried about her, huh" Ed said, placing a hand top of Rika's head. He smiled as Rika gasped in surprised by the reassuring hand. "Well, that gives me more reasons to help Taco carry her stuff. See ya." He opened the door back up, and ran out to follow Satoko.

Rika smiled at the closing door. "He is worthy of being called 'Onii-kun' by Satoko-chan, right, Hanyuu?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Yep," Hanyuu replied cheerfully. Then, she giggled a bit. "At first, I thought you said, 'Oni-kun,' which means 'demon,' whereas 'Onii-kun' means 'big brother,'" she said, covering her mouth as she giggled at the small hearing mistake and pun. "You want me to do something, don't you, Rika?"

"Yes," Rika sighed, sagging. "Even though Ed might make the situation better, I still want you to go after Satoko and tell her to tell the Child Abuse Institute about Teppei Hôjô. She may not remember what had happened before, but she will most likely save herself and rely a bit on other people if something pushes her to call."

". . . Oh, I get what you mean," Hanyuu nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll go over and whisper persuasion into her ear. It may not be directly, but indirectly, it would save her, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going."

* * *

"Ah, there they are," Hanyuu said to herself, smiling.

Edward had caught up to Satoko, and the two blondes were bickering about something really petty, no less. Ed most likely had persuaded Satoko to accept his assistance, since Edward was swinging a suitcase around in the air.

"How can you live without me?" Satoko laughed accusingly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say," he said sarcastically.

"Then, go jump off a cliff," Satoko ordered. She stomped to a stop and pointed to the forest where there was a cliff hanging over at the edge.

"No! You think I'm some crazy idiot, huh?" Ed roared.

Hanyuu found that while the two were glaring at each other, she could go up to Satoko and persuade her. Her misty form walked to the little girl. Hanyuu leaned over and whispered into Satoko's ear, hoping that Satoko – and Satoko alone – may hear her words.

"People want to help you, but pushing it all away will only place a burden that you have tried to avoid giving."

"Huh? Did you hear something, Edo-chi?" Satoko jolted up, almost dropping her suitcase. She glanced in all direction in search for the source of the soft words she had heard.

"No," Ed replied, confused.

Hanyuu sighed with relief. That had shown that Satoko heard her, and Edward didn't. She gulped, taking on the stress and pressure once more, and continued.

"Talking to your friends when troubled is the best idea. Asking for help isn't always a sign of complete dependence."

Satoko's expression turned thoughtful, as if she was taking information and advice from somebody she knew. Suddenly, she perked up again and stated, "There it is again! Did you hear it, Edo-chi?"

"And you say that I'm the only one who hallucinates," Ed laughed, lightly hitting Satoko's head.

"Hmm," Satoko hummed thoughtfully. She placed a finger to the bottom of her lip as she thought. Then, she perked right back up and smirked. "Sure, maybe it's you who is going deaf!"

Hanyuu smiled. She had accomplished her mission, and hopefully, Satoko would save herself like last time. Then, Hanyuu looked at Edward; her mind felt like telepathically saying, "Take care of Satoko-chan, please." However, the deity did not expect Ed to look back at her, as if his bright gold eyes could actually see her transparent body and hear her inaudible voice. Suddenly, the gold eyes flashed crimson as quickly and abrupt as a camera's flash. Hanyuu gasped with surprise and fear, stumbling back a bit.

"No, that's untrue," Ed stated; his eyes turned back to Satoko. "It's because you're hallucinating!" He grinned evilly, ruffling up Satoko hair. It was as if he had never done anything to scare the deity of Hinamizawa.

Hanyuu immediately turned around and ran, wanting to report that strange look from Ed that she saw. The last time she saw those bright red eyes was at the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival, the time when both Rika and she were about to kill the boy due to suspicions. However, this time was in broad daylight, unlike the other time when it was in the middle of the night. Was Hanyuu becoming suspicious of Ed just like Rika? But, both of them had already decided to cast away the maddening suspicions a while ago. They did not imagine the red, glowing eyes! They were real!

Hanyuu ran on along the road, panicked and frightened. She became unaware the people that she was passing had a questioning expression as their eyes followed her running figure. Suddenly, her toe hit a large rock, and she tripped and fell onto the ground, sliding across rough surface on her right side.

"Ah! Ow! Hauu, hauu . . ." Hanyuu whimpered, sitting on the ground as she examined her hands and knees. Her palms of her hands were bleeding and bright red; small stones had lodged themselves into her flesh. The wounds were small, but they stung and hurt upon touch. Her right shoulder also had received the same damage from her fall, but it didn't hurt as much. As for her Miko outfit, it was dirty and tattered, and a sleeve was torn a bit. Even though her knees hurt, they had not received any injuries. "H-how did I trip? Hauu!" she cried.

"Are you all right?" a feminine voice asked. A soft hand was placed onto Hanyuu's shoulder.

Hanyuu froze, and turned around.

Ms. Chie was leaning over; her hand was on Hanyuu's shoulder. The teacher had a concerned expression, and she smiled comfortingly. "I have some band-aids for you, if you want." She held out a hand for Hanyuu to grab.

"Eh?" Hanyuu squeaked out as she took the hand and stood up. "Y-yes, please."

The teacher grinned. She opened her purse and began searching for her band-aids. "I've never seen you before. Are you new?" she asked, finally finding the small, cardboard box.

"Uh, uh, hauu, yes, I am," Hanyuu stuttered, flustered. "I-I'm Hanyuu Furude, nanodesu."

"Ah, Hanyuu Furude," Ms. Chie acknowledged, brushing all of the dust off of Hanyuu's outfit. "I'm Ms. Chie. Are you related to Rika, by any chance?" She gently grabbed one of Hanyuu's hands and stuck a band-aid on a cut.

"Uh . . . yes, yes. I'm Rika's distant cousin, nanodesu," Hanyuu nodded shyly.

Ms. Chie laughed a bit. "Oh, I never knew that Rika-chan had a relative. Are you attending the Hinamizawa School?"

"Y-yes, nanodesu."

"That's great. I'm looking forward to seeing you in class tomorrow then."

Hanyuu's face brightened up. For some odd reason, she had materialized. It was unreal! She could finally attend the school clubs with Rika, talk to all of Rika's friends, and even feel like a person instead of a god.

She was frightened. It was frightening to know that there was a mystery on why she has become tangible.

She was ecstatic. She was so happy that she could have fun again with friends that she has come to know and love with Rika.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Satoko gasped, trying to contain her laughter. She had fallen over, and her suitcase had followed. She laughed as she turned onto her back, seeing Ed loom over her with his arms crossed and smiling.

"All right, all right." Ed held out his hand and helped Satoko up.

"It's over there," Satoko said, pointing to a house at the edge of the woods.

The house was small, but large enough to house two people. It was only one floor tall, and windows were at every side of the place. The roof looked like any of the other roofs in Hinamizawa: shingled and slanted so slightly that people might be able to stand on the platform and not fall. White paint was peeling off at a few places, making the home appear old and worn.

The two kids walked to the place and arrived at the doorstep. The door was tall and reddish colored. The contrast of the colors from the walls and the door made the front of the house appear gaudy, and gave an impression that the builder of the home had no sense of good taste.

"Did he give me a key in here . . .?" Satoko murmured as she took out the letter that had fit snuggly in her pocket. She opened up the envelope, searching for a key in the paper-made container. "Huh, he didn't leave me any keys," Satoko pouted, folding up the letter and stuffing it back into her pocket. She grabbed the doorknob and tested it if it was locked or not. The girl jiggled the knob for a while before she noted that it was locked.

Suddenly, the door was ripped open, revealing a mean-looking man. The man had murky yellow hair that looked like he had brushed the strands so they pointed behind him. He had thin, dark eyes that seemed to glare down at people. He wore a red-pink Hawaiian shirt and a gold necklace. A half-used cigarette dangled out of his mouth, a small trail of smoke emitting from the tip.

"Satoko, you were supposed to be here yesterday!" the man boomed, grabbing Satoko roughly by the shoulder. "And you didn't even buy the things I ordered you to buy!"

"I-I'm sorry," Satoko stuttered, taken aback as the man dragged her into the house. "I just got the letter today."

The man glanced at Edward, seeing him stand there, dumbfounded. "I was worried about you, and I was just about to search all through Hinamizawa to find you!" he roared, mocking concern. "And, who is THAT?" He pointed rudely at Edward, breathing onto Satoko.

"I'm Edward Elric, a classmate of hers," Ed replied, looking back at the man with as much ferocity as the man glared at Ed. The boy wasn't smiling, but examining the man with disdain.

"I'm Teppei," the man introduced rudely. He looked up and down, examining the boy with his arms crossed over his chest. "You don't need to hang around here anymore, just leave." He waved Ed off, prepared to shut the door in Ed's face.

"I will," Ed snapped at the man, already not liking Teppei. He grabbed the door before it could be slammed in his face. "Make sure you take good care of Satoko, then." He grabbed both suitcases and leaned them against the wall next to the door. "Promise me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take good care of her, right, Satoko?" Teppei said fiercely, his face threateningly close to Satoko's.

The blonde girl scrunched up her nose a bit as the smell of cocaine entered her nose. "Y-yeah, Ed, don't worry about me," Satoko reassured.

"See? Now leave." Before Edward could object, Teppei slammed the door in Ed's face. Turning to back to Satoko, he grinned atrociously. "Your dear uncle is back, Satoko-chan," he murmured in Satoko's ear threateningly. "If you don't do what I say, you'll regret it . . .

"And, if you tell and whine to all of your little friends, you won't be able to smile with that blonde friend of yours anymore . . . because he will be six feet under the ground, pushing up daisies."

* * *

Doctor Irie stood, waiting, at the edge of a road, smiling and holding tightly around a letter that he had just received. His doctor coat flapped behind him the wind, and little purple petals of small flowers flitted off all over him, attaching themselves to his clothes. The cicadas cried loudly around him, almost making him deaf by the sheer sound.

He had no idea why he was standing there, waiting for his anticipated arrival. She said in the letter that she was arriving the next day. However, the doctor was just too excited to wait one day, so he just dashed out of the clinic when he had no patients to attend to and stood by the road with patience. He was so delirious that he had a sudden temptation to run around the miniature meadow singing some random song that was popular when he was a child.

Suddenly, a car pulled over on the road and stopped right in front of him.

"Ah, I thought you were coming tomorrow," Irie said, walking over to the car.

The door opened, and a lady stepped out. "Yes, but there was a change in schedule and I came early," the lady said.

The lady was tall and thin. She had pale blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back and pale yellow eyes that seemed to glisten in the cloudless sky. She also had a smile on her face that seemed to brighten up her countenance.

"You've changed," Irie said kindly. "That's a good thing."

"Yes," the lady replied, waving at the driver as he waved back. She held back her hair so it wouldn't fly into her face as the car drove away, watching the black vehicle drive down the path away from the town. "Do you think they will ever forgive me?" she asked cautiously, waking over to Irie.

"Yeah, of course," Irie smiled, "I forgave you, so they all will forgive you in time."

The lady's smile grew bigger, relieved. "Thank you, Doctor Irie . . ."

"Tell me, though, this is the real deal, right? You didn't break out of the institute, did you?" the doctor asked slowly, as if one wrong word was going to make all of his happiness shatter into a million pieces.

"Of course! I didn't fool the officials, don't worry. I'm legitimate here, and a much better person than I was."

"Good." Irie Kyôsuke nodded, satisfied with the response. "Then, welcome back to Hinamizawa . . .

". . . Miyo Takano."

* * *

**Bum, bum, buuum . . . ^o^// Miyo Takano is back!! Oh, and the fact that Dr. Irie is excited that she's back isn't because he supports her in her sadistic acts before. I wanted him to be the first person who forgives Miyo for her actions in the town of Hinamizawa. 17 whole pages again! And, suspect a super long next chapter too. ^_^" Maybe, a little more than 24 pages . . . ? I don't know, because I've written more than 12 pages so far and I'm not even HALF way done. Oops. As most can tell, I wanted to stop at three different parts for different chapters. But, I found them WAY too short, so I just stacked them up into this chapter (Main reason why this is 17 pages long). I also found that the Miyo Takano section rang out the most, so I just used that at the end.**

**Kit-chan didn't like the section when Miyo came back, and she doesn't know why. H'bout your opinions? **

**Also, there are NOOO pairings. There are a bit of pairings if you squint so hard that your eyelids burst off, but, overall, there are no pairings. Kit-chan and I aren't good a romantic stuff. We may to some attempts, but we try to avoid it if necessary.**

**(1) The-Taco: There is actually an origin from the nickname that Edo-chi gave Satoko. Kit-chan one day complainted that the English dubbing of Higurashi kept mispronouncing Satoko's name. "SA-to-ko" was how they were to say it, but they kept saying, "Sa-TA-ko." Then, I misheard that and, "The-Taco?" That's how the little nickname for Satoko was born . . . .**

**(2) I'm not sure if I used the word, "Defenstrate" correctly . . . . But, I only used it for joke purposes.**

**Well, please review! ^o^// Tell me what you think, because it's worth more than all of the views in the world to me! I wish I have edited this more . . . .**


	5. Endure Stand Desire

**Hi! Missed me? XD All right, I guess I made you guys wait long enough. I have decided to cut in half the chapter and make it into 2 chapters. So, this is only 17 pages. I hope you enjoy~! Maybe I should have editted it more . . . Meh. Too lazy. Laaaziiinnessss . . . x.x**

**Warning: This has 2 sections where I try to do an actual romantic-ish, mushy-gushy scene with ShionxSatoshi. Kit-chan said it was very good, so I left it at is. Also, it's my first attempt at writing a section with Child Abuse. I might be sadistic with plots and stuff, but I can't do anything that cruel with my characters. T.T**

**Disclaimer: Hikou no Kokoro and Kit-chan do not own Higurashi or Fullmetal Alchemist. However, I own the plot and Kit-chan owns the fillers. Hooray~!**

**Most READ! At the bottom, there is an Omake! You must read! Also! For Bleach fans! Go to Hane no Kaze's (AKA, Kit-chan's) profile and go read her first one-shot story that I didn't help write! We must celebrate! Go read, now!**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc.

"No more! Stop it!  
Die, you murderer! Die, die, die!  
Why won't you die?  
Fall, murderer! Fall!"  
—Satoko Hôjô: Curse Killing Arc

"Endure. Stand. Desire."

"Rika! Rika! Rika!" Hanyuu cried over and over again, plowing her way into the house. She had slammed the door open and nearly tripped over the step up through the door. "Rika, guess what?"

"What?" Rika said, turning around. She was just killing some time eating Kimchi while she was waiting for Hanyuu and Edward to return.

"Hi!" Hanyuu cheered excitedly, flopping right on top of Rika. She then sat up onto her knees and instantly froze up. "What have you . . . been . . . eating . . .?" Suddenly, her face paled as she saw the hot-peppered Korean spicy cabbage. The color . . . It was so red! And, Rika was eating it! Because the two girls had shared sense for such a long time, Hanyuu was expecting a sudden burst of spiciness so hot that it could set something on fire inside of her mouth. She covered her mouth with anticipation; her bright, purple eyes watered before she could taste anything.

"Kimchi," Rika informed automatically, popping another spicy slice of cabbage into her mouth with her chopsticks. "It's not as spicy as it looks. Korean hot peppers are always really red. They're more red than spicy, giving the impression that the makers put a lot of pepper in when it's untrue.(1)" Then, Rika realized something, and patted Hanyuu's head. "I guess it's okay though, since now we don't share the same senses anymore."

"Yeah! That's what I wanted to tell you!" Hanyuu beamed, waving her arms up and down with joy. "Now, I can play in the club now! And . . . and eat cream puffs . . .!" She was dazed, daydreaming about cream puffs and how good they would taste since all she had tasted before were things that were what Rika ate: the spiciest of the spiciest. And worse, Hanyuu never liked hot peppers, much less things that would burn her mouth into a crisp. "Cream puffs, Chou a la crèmes, sugar puffs . . . !"

"Yeah, but we don't have any cream puffs," Rika apologized.

"W-what?" Hanyuu squeaked desperately. "And you have sake in your cabinets too . . . !" She was staring at Rika like a beaten puppy: watery-eyes, trembling lip, and all.

Suddenly, the two girls heard knocking. Rika stood up and walked over, already know who it was. "Hello, Edo-chi, sir," she greeted happily.

"Hi, Rika," Ed greeted with a little less enthusiasm. He was rubbing his forehead, which was bright red from having a door slammed in his face. "I'm gonna get that Teppei . . ." he muttered under his breath as he entered the house. "Hmm?" He looked up and saw Hanyuu. "Who's she?"

"She's Hanyuu Furude, sir," Rika introduced, gesturing to the shy deity. "She's a distant cousin."

"Hi, Hanyuu . . ." Ed nodded. He walked over and looked at Hanyuu straight in the eye, causing her to blush and look away. "Can I ask you a question?"

"O-okay," Hanyuu stammered. She already knew this boy, of course, but she couldn't give away the fact that she was Oyashiro-sama and had been following Rika the whole time from when she was born. Suddenly, it struck her that she had forgotten to tell Rika about the sudden red flash from Ed's eyes from earlier, and how he had appeared to "see" her intangible form._ I'll have to tell her later. This isn't a good time,_ Hanyuu thought quickly.

"Why are you in a Miko outfit, and what's with these horns?" Ed asked, poking gently at the black horns that attached themselves to Hanyuu's head.

"Hauu, hauu . . ." Hanyuu sounded nervously. "I-I'm cosplaying as . . . as an anime character," she said finally, bringing both curled hands up to her mouth as an act to scrunch up from her embarrassment. Her face became redder when Ed poked her black horns.

"Hmm, no wonder," Ed smiled, "you look just like a character from that manga I told you about." He turned to Rika as if to ask her if she had remembered it. "Higurashi: When They Cry. Have you read it before, Hanyuu-san?"

"Y-yeah, I have, nanodesu," Hanyuu replied, nodding in acknowledgement. In truth, she has never read that manga – given the situation – and has only heard it when Ed had told Rika about it a couple days ago.

". . . 'Boku'(2) and 'nanodesu'?" Ed repeated with confusion. "'Nanodesu' isn't grammatically correct, and 'Boku' is reserved for guys only."

"O-oh, s-sorry, it's j-just a habit from a long time ago," Hanyuu replied, nodding sternly as if to prove a point. "J-just like wearing these horns, nanodesu." She pattered her black horns gently and immediately took on an embarrassed form once more.

"Well, at least you're not using 'ore'(3) or else some people will freak out," Ed laughed softly, scratching the back of his neck. "By the way, I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed." He stretched out his hand to Hanyuu. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Edo-chi," Hanyuu said, instantly covering up her mouth in shock. She didn't mean to say the nickname because she was supposed to act as if she didn't know him. It was just a simple slip of the tongue, and because of it, Hanyuu might blow her cover. She glanced to Rika, hoping for some advice to weasel out of the situation, but Rika simply shook her head since she already knew that the situation was hopeless.

However, to Hanyuu's relief, Ed just freaked out over it. "Oh, now YOU'RE going to call me that pathetic nickname, huh?" Ed roared with fury. He was scratching his head, having a temptation to pull out his hair with rage.

Rika glanced at the clock, continuing to smile. "Sirs, I think we should make dinner," she suggested, pointing to the clock. "If we don't, we might go to sleep thinking about food, sirs."

"Yeah," Ed agreed, following Rika to the kitchen.

"C-could we have some sweets, Rika?" Hanyuu asked, also following the blue-haired girl. "Maybe a pinch of sugar in something . . . ?"

"Okay, sir," Rika replied.

"Yay!"

* * *

Shion lay in her bed, sleeping soundly. At first, she was on her back, drooling a bit as she thought about random things, like flying bunnies and cows that went "Quack" instead of "Moo." Eventually, she turned over to her side and curled up slightly.

"Satoshi-kun . . ." Shion murmured under her breath. She grabbed the corner of her pillow and held it tightly. "Satoshi . . ." she called again, scrunching up her eyes.

Suddenly, through her eyelids, she saw a yellow light shine through. She squinted and only peered through one eye. Then, she noticed somebody standing in front of her bed, smiling. She recognized that smile, and happiness along with excitement immediately flooded all of her senses. Shion blinked open her eyes and also smiled when she saw the bright purple eyes and blonde hair. "S-Satoshi-kun . . ." she murmured.

Satoshi stood beside Shion's bed; his hands stuck deep in his black pants' pockets. The boy wore a short-sleeved, collared, white shirt; the top was partly unbuttoned so it revealed his green undershirt. Satoshi looked a lot like Keiichi, except the fact that he had bright yellow hair and dark, purple eyes. Constantly, the two were compared through appearances and actions. However, to Shion's eyes, Satoshi and Keiichi were completely different. They were far different because they were two different beings, just like how Mion viewed them both.

The Hôjô smile grew bigger and softer; his bright eyes seemed to light up more even though they were smaller with the grin. He sat on Shion's bed; the springs didn't even creak or give in. "Hi, Shi-chan," he said softly, stroking Shion's head.

Shion couldn't feel a hand, and it pained her to realize that Satoshi no longer existed among the living anymore. Nevertheless, just knowing that Satoshi's ethereal body was there to see her killed the uncomfortable sorrow and replaced it with joy and bliss. She wanted to leap up and hug Satoshi, even though she would just pass right through the image. Her muscles tensed up, and she raised her head so she could at least sit up and look at Satoshi at the same eye-level.

The blonde boy paused his hand as if to stop Shion from getting up, and he placed a finger to his lip, winking. "Hey, could I ask you a favor?" he asked finally; his smile turned solemn.

"Yeah, of course," Shion replied, gazing at Satoshi expectantly.

"Protect Satoko. Please save her . . ." he murmured, looking down at his nervous, shuffling feet. "Please . . . You and Keiichi . . . Please, save her no matter what it takes . . ." His smile had disappeared, as if his very words had wiped it away.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shion asked. "Kei-chan and I have always tried protecting her no matter it took." She was about to sit up, but she couldn't move any of her limbs. It was as if she was chained to her bed, so she could never understand Satoshi's words and request.

"It's because . . ." Satoshi began. He no longer looked at Shion, because his gaze had suddenly turned to the far wall where a window was open with its pale curtains fluttering in the ghostly wind. His expression was blank as he gazed at the over-large moon that peeked through the opening. It was as if he was staring at a clock that ticked from one second to the next, tormenting people as it told that the most enjoyable times must end. "I . . . I have to go now," he said, standing up. "I'm sorry."

"Wait! Please explain!" Shion reached out to Satoshi as he started walking towards the window. Her hand reached out further, trembling; she wanted to grab Satoshi by the arm and stop him from continuing any further towards the window. It was as if that very place was a portal that sucked Satoshi away from her. She wanted to jump out of bed and run after him, but she couldn't move. She only laid in bed, curled up, staring desperately after the boy. "Please, stay!"

However, Satoshi never heard her pleading words and continued walking. He disappeared. Gone. A soul caught in a twisting oblivion, though unforgotten, but it treaded a path that shouldn't be followed.

"No, Satoshi-kun, wait . . ." Shion murmured in her sleep. The window was closed and only the moon shone its light into the room. "Please, don't leave. No, not yet . . ." She curled up, clutching the corner of her pillow tighter. Tears rolled down her cheeks and stained her soft cushion.

Nothing had happened. Everything was a dream. The window was never open. There was never a bright light. Satoshi had never entered Shion's room and spoken to her – just an apparition that had appeared in the girl's dream. However, the moon that had taken up half of the view through the window had decided to peer in through the window, crying with Shion. It shed its pale light onto her as if it was trying to replace the light that she had seen from Satoshi. But, it could never compare to Satoshi's memory, because the moon, unfortunately, only had an eerie light that could never replace a person's.

After all, it could never compare the happiness in the day.

* * *

"I-I'm Hanyuu Furude, nanodesu . . ." Hanyuu stammered and gulped. She stood in front of the whole class, trembling. Everyone was staring at her, thinking about how cute she was as she cowered with embarrassment. "I-I'm a distant relative to R-Rika . . ."

"Wow, I never knew Rika had a relative," Mion commented, smirking. Her arms were folded across her chest as she leaned against her chair. "No wonder, they share the same cuteness."

"Agreed," Keiichi nodded; he also had the same posture as Mion. He kept one eye on Hanyuu and another on Rena, expecting a huge outburst from Rena and a flurry of shouts from Hanyuu in a few moments.

"I wonder when Rena will slip into 'Adowable' mode," Shion snickered behind them evilly; her hand held up to her mouth. Both Keiichi and Mion snapped around to look at her and hissed, "When did you get here?" Shion just continued to smile, staring at Rena with cruel anticipation.

"Nippaah~!" Rika sang, glancing at both Satoko and Edward. A mutual communication formed between them; a secret message sent by just how they looked at each other and how they grinned.

"Three . . ." Ed said, holding up three fingers. He was looking down at his desk, smiling with self-satisfaction. "Two . . ." he continued, bringing down one finger. His smile grew dark and evil. "One . . ." he said finally; only his pointer remained up, and his smile showed that he was ready for action. Finally, the remaining finger joined the other two, creating a balled fist up in the air.

Suddenly, four chairs clattered to the ground as the occupants dashed away from their desks towards the front of their room. They weaved around the other people in the classroom, except one of them, who just seemed to plow her way through because people dived out of her way, already knowing what sort of event that was going on. Their destination was Hanyuu Furude, who stood confused as four people ran up towards her. Rena's goal was to bring Hanyuu Furude home. Rika's, Satoko's, and Ed's goal was to keep this crazed menace away from the unsuspecting Hanyuu.

"I'm sorry, Rena, sir," Rika said politely. "I can't allow you to take Hanyuu sir home." She was pushing Rena away from Hanyuu while Satoko and Ed pulled Rena's arms.

"Heh," Rena grinned darkly and stopped struggling towards her goal. "This went according to plan . . ." Her grin became maniacal as she stared at the ground as if she was waiting for something big to happen. "You fell into my trap. Now . . ."

"Oh, no," Satoko murmured; her smile was twitching as she was about to let go of Rena's arm and run away.

"Now . . . I can take you ALL home!" Rena squealed with delight. She brought her arms around, pushing both Edward and Satoko in front of her. Then, she hugged all four people once they have gathered into an "easy-reach" group. "Hauu! Omochikaieri!"

"Holy—! What the—!" Ed shouted in alarm as he felt himself being crushed by Rena and the other three victims of her rampage.

"I'm gonna take you all home with me~!" Rena sang and . . .

. . . She ran right out the door.

* * *

"Heh . . . Do you regret asking whether or not to join the club, Hanyuu-chan?" Mion laughed slyly, peeking over the edge of her hand of cards. "I told you before; this deck of cards was used for a long time, so they are all ripped and different ways. We have already memorized which card has which 'markings.'" The Sonozaki's expression held a menacing look that could intimidate even a cannibalistic monster that showed no fright. "The card on your right is a four of hearts, and the card on your left is an ace of diamonds . . ."

"Hauu, hauu, hauu," Hanyuu sounded desperately, "I don't regret j-joining b-but . . .!" Her hands were shaking as she stared at the cards. That Sonozaki got it right! Does she have a photographic memory, or did she spend all of her time memorizing which card had which rip?

Suddenly, Keiichi grinned evilly. He reached over and plucked a card from Mion's hand, and instantly, he slammed his hand onto the table. "I win!" he roared victoriously, surprising everybody.

Rena sniffled; her nose was close to her cards. "First, you didn't let me bring home anything; then you beat the game without letting me win with you?" she asked innocently as if Keiichi's simple act of triumph was like a burning frying pan that rapidly hit the top of her head.

Ed swore under his breath as he glanced at Keiichi's hand. "Should have realized it . . ." he muttered, as he laid down his hand. One more turn would have been sufficient for Edward to gain his victory and to steal the club members' lunches.

"Good job, Kei-chan, sir," Rika clapped happily.

"I hate you," Mion fumed, standing on the chair with one leg on the table as she glared at Keiichi with fierce intensity that it could create holes right through the boy. The heat of rage almost radiated out of her body as her eyes narrowed vindictively at Keiichi.

"I want revenge . . ." Shion said evilly; both hands were under her chin while her elbows were propped onto her desk. She glared over her entwining fingers.

"Hauu, hauu, hauu, what is Keiichi going to do now?" Hanyuu asked desperately, tugging at Rika's sleeve in hope to get some comforting words from Rika.

"All right, PUNISHMENT GAME TIME!" Keiichi shouted victoriously, trying to avoid eye contact with the rebellious Sonozaki twins, because he was afraid that they might have heat vision and burn holes into him. _I've got a great idea,_ Keiichi thought slyly, standing up victoriously. "All right, Rena, Mion, Shion, you know the drill." He slammed the table with authority, grinning evilly at the girls' shocked and disgusted expressions. "And, Hanyuu-chan!" He pointed at the little girl, watching her squeak in alarm. "I want your lunch." He had decided to not force her to do the humiliating punishment, since it was her first time playing. Plus, he was hungry and forgot to pack a lunch. "Now, for Edo-chi, Rika-chan, and Satoko-chan," he grinned, staring right into Ed's gold eyes. Even though those piercing eyes were trying to intimidate him, Keiichi didn't even waver.

"Oh yeah . . .?" Ed smirked, also standing up. "Bring your worst."

"I will," Keiichi replied. He stomped down his foot onto the table as if to validate something and pointed a finger at Edward, roaring, "I want you to wear a shrimp costume!"

Ed's expression suddenly turned from an arrogant one into a shocked one. There was a funny "honk" when the countenance changed: either from the muscles moving very quickly or that Keiichi had been watching too much cartoons and hallucinated sound effects. "What?" he said. "WHAT?" he bellowed, glaring right into Keiichi's eyes. He was clearly ready to reach over and strangle that brown-haired boy. He suddenly imagined himself in such costume and shuddered at the thought. "You sadistic tyrant . . ."

Keiichi was quite satisfied with the reaction, but it wasn't enough. As a result, he decided to add to Edward's horror. "Rika!" He pointed right at the blue-haired girl, screaming at himself for doing such a horrible thing to this innocent girl. But, he must. "You're gonna attach yourself to Edo-chi and 'eat' him!" He grinned and turned towards the other boy just in time to see the expression turn more horrified. He suddenly imagined that sort of image. Edward was in a pink shrimp costume; his gold antennae stuck up from the top like a little "shrimpy décor." Then, Rika was hanging off of Ed's head, holding on with her mouth, as Ed ran around with saliva running across his hair, and his clunky boots beating against the wooden floorboards. Suddenly, he spun towards where Satoko sat and pointed. However, something was missing. "Satoko?" he asked as he realized that he wasn't pointing at anybody.

"Where are you going?" Rena asked, spinning around in her seat to face the door.

Satoko was at the door; one foot outside of the classroom while the other remained inside. Her hand was on the doorknob of the opened door, shaking slightly. "I have to leave. Sorry, again," she apologized, facing the club members and grinning a wide grin.

She was about to sneak out of the classroom. She didn't want to be noticed as she tried to run away from the club. It wasn't because she didn't like sticking around and join the fun of the activities; it was something completely different, something she rather keep shut about and avoid. Satoko didn't want to become whiny again. She wanted to be strong and not rely on the people around her; regardless of the words she heard the other day. However, her friends always want to help her as much as they could, and that way, Satoko would never be as "strong" as she would like to show Satoshi if he "ever comes back." It was best not to worry them . . .

"Why?" Shion asked, about to stand up to go follow the blonde girl.

"I have a few errands to do," Satoko replied simply and dashed away, slamming the door behind her as she did so.

"I guess this club meeting has been disbanded . . ." Mion muttered under her breath as she pushed her chair away and cleaned up the scattered cards. "We can't play with one member missing."

"Is it him again?" Keiichi asked darkly. "Is it her uncle again?" He stared down at his hands that were curling up with frustration. He wanted to grab his desk and flip it over with all of the rage that had contained inside of him. "Is that man back to hurt her again? Is he?"

"Is her uncle 'Teppei'?" Ed asked. He noticed Keiichi's posture and knew that the boy was distressed. He knew if Keiichi never knew the truth, it would be ignorant bliss for Keiichi. However, not knowing was more painful than knowing. "If so, then yes."

"Satoko lied?" Shion slammed both hands onto the table and stood up; her chair flipped backwards and clattered against the tiled floor. "She said that she was adopted and—and—He can't be back! Why would he come back?" She faced towards Rika and Edward desperately; her eyes were big with worry and concern. "Tell me that what she said yesterday was the truth!" the girl cried. "Tell me that she only needs to do errands because her adoptive parents are busy at work and she just needs to buy some soy sauce and miso for some sort of wacky, family soup! Please tell me that! Please!"

Ed avoided eye contact with the girl and looked out the window. "I know because I went to the house," he replied softly. "You really think I was lying?"

Shion reached over and picked Ed up from his seat from his collar with her two hands; tears had already began pouring down her cheeks. "How would I know that you're telling the truth? How would I? Y-you're lying!" she shouted, shaking him. But, Ed continued to avoid looking at Shion no matter how hard she shook him. "Y-you're lying right?" She finally let go of him and slid to the ground, falling onto her knees.

"Then, we'll have to help her," Keiichi said with determination as he patted her back while she cried her eyes out.

* * *

Satoko grunted as she lugged the plastic grocery bags filled with alcoholic beverages, such as beer. She tried to pick it up instead of dragging the bags along the rocky road, but the bags were much too heavy for a girl her age. Her fingers were red and sore, and she knew quite well that it would become uncomfortable to move them afterwards. The clinking of the glass from the beer bottles didn't help with Satoko's determination, and it just annoyed her so much that she wanted to stomp right over to a cliff and toss the bags over the edge.

She continued trudging along towards her new house. Satoko wanted to get there as quickly as possible, because she wanted to get through a day without her uncle hissing in her face with his alcoholic-reeking breath. He had stated that his friends were coming over and that meant Satoko could make dinner, eat (even though it was just after lunch), and then go to bed without something bad happening. Even though that would make the day go by faster, it would help her avoid her uncle's wrath and get away unscathed. She even missed the rest of the club meeting just to follow through with this plan!

Satoko could hear the loud, obnoxious laughter of Teppei and his friends as she walked up the steps to the door. She put down the bag of beer and searched her pockets for her keys. _Now, where did I put those things?_ she thought, digging through her jeans' pockets. Eventually, her eyes widened as she felt her fingers slip right through a hole in the pocket. She had lost the keys! Not only would Teppei get angry at her for ringing the doorbell and interrupting his "fun," but she would also get beaten for being so "stupid" as to lose the keys, because then, they would have to get new locks and new keys. The blonde girl silently panicked, wondering what to do to escape the wrath of her uncle. She didn't have any other way to get inside the house except through the windows. She would do it, but she couldn't because they were all locked.

The Hôjô sighed. She didn't have any other options. So, her hand reached out and pressed the doorbell.

_Diiiing! Dong!_

Satoko gulped as she waited for her uncle. Almost after a millisecond, she heard shouts of frustration and rage. A sudden sound rang out through the house that somehow reminded her of a beer bottle falling. Immediately, she heard a stream of swears and her uncle's irritable voice scream her name. Loud stomping quickly followed the chaotic noises. Finally, she heard the footsteps stop and an audible "click" sounded right before the front door was literally ripped open. The hinges squeaked, and the door threatened to break off and fall on Satoko.

"SATOKOO!" Teppei boomed fiercely, grabbing Satoko's shoulder roughly. "I told you, my friends are over and I DON'T want ANY interruptions!" His grip tightened and he threw the girl inside the house. Then, the man looked at the stocked grocery bags, and he tossed those into the house also, almost missing Satoko's body. The beer bottles clattered dangerously as they hit the floor, threatening to break when they were rolling around Satoko.

"I-I'm sorry! I lost the keys!" Satoko stuttered, getting up and rubbing her shoulder. There was no bruise, but it hurt so much that there SHOULD be one. She sat on her knees and hastily began picking up all the scattered beer bottles and tossing them back into the bag. Her hands trembled as she felt Teppei's scrutinizing, mean gaze drill through her, leaving nervous, electrical feelings in her arms.

"What's goin' on, Teppei?" a gruff voice said as a head popped in through a doorway and sticking out into the hallway. The man had a burning cigarette dangling out of his mouth, which contaminated the air inside of the house. His eyes were beady with greed, and his hair was roughed up and greasy. He looked awfully like Teppei, considering that they were friends. "Ah, so it's your troublemaking niece again, eh?" he sneered meanly. "You should start **disciplining** her more."

Teppei sighed, as if exasperated. "I try, but this ungrateful **(4) always never follows the rules," he sneered. "She never listens" He grabbed the back of Satoko's collar, holding her up. Satoko flinched; her arms clutched a beer bottle tightly, as if that was going to give her support. Teppei glared straight into Satoko's squinted eyes with his face close to her, as if to intimidate the already frightened girl. The stinky, druggy breath entered through her nose, making her cough in his face. "You . . ." he began angrily; his face contorted with disgust and displeasure.

"S-sorry . . .!" Satoko apologized, covering her mouth and struggling to get out of Teppei's grip. However how much she kicked, she couldn't get out.

Without warning, Teppei threw the girl back onto the ground, seething. "Humph, then just go to the kitchen and get us some sake and beer," he demanded, walking away after kicking Satoko harshly to make her move.

Satoko remained sprawled on the ground; her back leaning against the nearby wall. She hurt all over: her back ached; her side scraped and bruised harshly; her hands red; and her head sore. She slowly got up after she started hearing Teppei and his friends continued playing their Shoji and their booming, annoying laughter. She groaned as she once again began picking up all the beer bottles and carefully placing them back in the bag. If this was to continue, Satoko and Teppei wouldn't have enough money to support themselves. Teppei kept making her buy so much alcoholic beverages, and he doesn't even have a job to make the money to even buy anything. They were already in debt, and the only thing that kept them out of bankruptcy was Teppei's "reliable and generous" friends paying them off. Soon enough, Teppei would force her to quit school and send her off to a job to pay everything.

"No more . . . I can't take this anymore . . ." Satoko murmured under her breath. She finally finished picking up all the bottles and began lugging the bag to the kitchen. Careful not to drag the bag across the rugged, dirty floor, she brought it to the kitchen, took out a bottle, and searched for a beer opener. She rummaged through the drawers blankly. Suddenly, her finger burned and she quickly brought her hand out of the drawer. It was bleeding, and little red beads dripped from a small knife wound. Satoko sighed and continued to search, ignoring her small cut. Finally, she found the opener. She shut the drawer with her other hand and brought it up to a beer bottle cap.

"_Talking to your friends when troubled is the best idea."_

The words rang in her ears like a small gnat that was buzzing around her head. They had not registered into her mind. They were annoying. They kept Satoko from doing her "job" and avoid her "punishments" from her uncle. The girl grumbled irritably; her eyes were glazed over as she robotically opened the beer bottle, barely hearing the small fizzle.

"_Asking for help isn't always a sign of complete dependence."_

The little words persisted, hoping to persuade the hopeless girl. The strength of the words had the power of a piercing blade; however, the heart remained stationary. "I . . . I can't take it anymore . . ." Satoko mumbled under her breath, leaving the opened bottle and going to the cabinet to retrieve two beer cups. Her purple eyes flickered as she repeated, "No more . . . Please stop it . . . I can't take it anymore."

"_People want to help you, but pushing it all away will only place a burden that you have tried to avoid giving."_

This time, the simple sentence had snapped the girl out of her miserable trance. The words finally struck their goal. Her purple eyes were no longer blank; her clever soul was no longer mindless.

**Burden. Burden. Burden. Only place a burden.**

Satoko's hands clenched tightly around the two cups the she held. She bit her bottom lip as her arms trembled. She knew all along. She knew her friends all just want to help her. They didn't know what was truly going on. They didn't know how to help. They want to know what was going on. They want to know how to help. Not knowing hurt more than knowing, because at least they knew how to try to fix the problem. She didn't want to hurt anybody with her problems, and there was one simple way to do it.

"_Enduring takes strength. However, standing up takes more strength than just sitting there to endure something. Remember that."_

Those words were ones that she had never heard before. Their meanings didn't sound anything like the ones that had struck her before. It was as if a different voice was whispering them to her.

Finally, Satoko slammed the two cups onto the table; flames of resolution sparked in her bright, purple eyes. She walked right out of the kitchen, dodging the room where Teppei was playing his abhorrent game of Shoji. She walked up the stairs, and right in front of her was a milky white telephone. The girl picked up the phone and placed it to her ear; her fingers floated above the number pad, unsure of her mind and determination. Eventually, she typed in the number that she was thinking of, and waited patiently for somebody to answer on the other end. The ringing sounded deafeningly into her ear. She listened to it with apprehension, somehow reminded of a pattern of footsteps by the buzzing and ringing.

"Hello?" a kind, masculine voice answered. The sound of it made Satoko sigh with relief. "How may I help you?"

"Hi—" she began, until she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and a warm, menacing breath that crept down her skin. The hair on her neck seemed to stand on end as she instantly knew who was behind her, gripping her shoulder. Her breath came out in small, frightened rasps as she awaited the words of her uncle.

"Have you already forgotten?" the gruff, vile voice whispered into her ear. The words were almost drowned out by his drunk, heavy breathing, and they were practically inaudible to the human ear. "I told you before: if you ever go to anybody and start whining like a baby, I'm going to kill that precious Edo-chi of yours."

Satoko gasped, frightened and quacking. A worried "hello" sounded through the ear piece of the phone, but she didn't respond. "H-how do you know him?" she asked past the mouth piece so the man on the other end did not hear.

"Of course I know Edward Elric," Teppei continued, grinning maliciously. "I'm your uncle, and I know everything and can do whatever I want without any sort of restraints. Don't underestimate my authority."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The man's voice sounded panicked, hoping to hear the same voice that had responded to him. "Hello? This is the Child Abuse Institute, and—"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Satoko interrupted brightly, grinning happily into the phone. "I was trying to call a friend, but I guess I dialed the wrong number. Sorry."

"O-oh," the man replied, probably sighing with relief. "All right, have fun." It sounded as if he was smiling on the other end, happy that he didn't hear any sort of tragic stories from families. "Good bye."

"'Bye," Satoko replied, continuing to put on a fake smile. Finally, she heard the man on the other end, leaving her with a small buzzing. She sighed shakily; the artificial smile had disappeared when she finally placed the phone snuggly back into its little niche.

"Now, that's a good girl," Teppei jeered. His hand curled around Satoko's shoulder, and he threw her down the stairs. He stood at the top of the staircase, watching sadistically as his niece tumbled down. . .

* * *

"S-Satoshi-kun . . ." Shion murmured in her sleep; her dream's eyes tried hard to lure the boy back to her. "Satoshi, what am I supposed to do now?" She curled up tighter, and tears poured down her face. Desperation and grief had finally taken over her. Determination and the desire to save Satoko would come later. There was no more room for those feelings for the time. The only desire she wanted was her beloved Satoshi to come back to her for a moment.

But, no matter how many times Shion called for him, he never came back.

Nor, would he ever.

* * *

**Notes!**

**(1) It's completely true. Korean red hot pepper are more red than they are spicy. Try them.**

**(2) Boku: I in Japanese, which is reserved for males only. Hanyuu said it when she said I on the paragraph above. Since Hinamizawa is a town in Japan (Actually, it's based off a real town. Go search), I suspect that it's in Japanese. Hence the reason why Ed asked why Hanyuu is using 'Boku' instead of "Atashi," which is reserved for females.**

**(3) Ore: I in Japanese, which is reserved for males ONLY. It's EXTREMELY informal and a few people tend to freak out whenever a female uses Ore. **

**(4) **: It's a swear. Kit-chan and I don't make it habit with swearing, so I just used two * to signify it. Fanfiction does it, so I thought it would be familiar with you. Use any profanity to replace it. **_**Omake! Must READ! Setting: Discussion table for Higurashi.**_

* * *

**Hikou no Kokoro: *slams hand onto table* I think that Dr. Irie doesn't get enough attention! I mean, he doesn't even have a spot here on Fanfiction, and he doesn't have even a tribute (besides his character song, "Heaven's Door") on Youtube!**

**Dr. Irie Kyousuke: Yeah! I agree!**

**Satoko Houjou: Aww, shut up, Doc. It's because we're talkin' about you that you agree with the author.**

**Irie: Aww . . . ! My bride-to-be is just so snappy! She's so cute though! Omochikaerii~! *hugs Satoko***

**Kokoro: We need a poll! I want to write a FF dedicated to this pedophile here *gestures to Irie and grimaces* -**

**Kit-chan: Shut up. You're only saying that because he's your favorite character. You have such a strange taste in favorite characters.**

**Kokoro: Kit-chan is so cruel . . . *depression cloud* Well! *super fast recovery* Let's have a vote! Will I write a story for Irie? We have already decided that Irie will have a great impact on the theme of the story, especially in Kai -**

**Kit-chan: WHAT? We did NOT agree!**

**Kokoro: Oh WELL! Okay, let's go around the table and state your opinions. State your opinions from 0 to 5. 0 being complete apathy. We will see the results from the Higurashi table of discussions by the average. Then . . .**

**Mion Sonozaki: Well. He really doesn't seem to have much of a place in the Higurashi realm . . . . *hmm . . .* 2.**

**Shion Sonozaki: Yes. I agree that we should have a bit of a tribute for Dr. Irie. *nods* 4.**

**Irie: *opens mouth***

**Keiichi: He's a very decent person if you ask me. Maybe he does need a tribute. *nods* 4.**

**Rena Ryuuguu: Yes! We must! He shares the same tastes as me~! Omochikaierii! *hugs Irie with fangirl love* 5~!**

**Kokoro: *pulls the crazies from each other* No explicit graphics here. We need to keep this at a PG-13 level. Remember that, Rena, Irie. Now, on with the voting.**

**Satoko: I think we should all band together and murder him. *bloody, bloody* 1.**

**Irie: Nooo! Whyy! Why, bride-to-be?**

**Edward Elric: *covers Irie's mouth* No comments from the subject of the poll. I also think he's a decent person and he deserves a bit of attention. 3.**

**Kokoro: *goes over to the OCs that will come up in Kai* Okay, all of them agrees with Edo-chi except that one of them said that Irie's an insignificant character who has little worth. To be expected from an antagonist. So . . . 3, 3, 3, and 2.**

**Fredrica: I also agree with the antagonist. He's an insigificant character who has little worth. 2.**

**Irie: No! Why? And that's coming from Rika's double . . .!**

**Rika Furude: *Apaaaaathyyyyyyy* I will go alone with whatever the final vote is. 0.**

**Hanyuu Furude: Well . . . He's a nice person and . . . *fidgets* 3.**

**Miyo Takono: *fangirl love* 5! 5! Because - *censored* Huh? Why did you do that?**

**Kokoro: *sighs* Because that contains spoilers in the chapter after the chapter after this.**

**Satoshi Houjou: *apathy* 0.**

**Edward: Hey! Why does he get to vote? He doesn't even APPEAR in this chapter!**

**Satoshi: Yes I did! See?**

**Kokoro: Uhm . . . *whispers into Satoshi's ear***

**Satoshi: *grumbles away . . .***

**Alphonse Elric: Don't know. Sorry. 0.**

**Kokoro: Okay, since I'm the author, I get a wider range of votes. I say 11, 'cause he's my favorite character.**

**Kit-chan: I'm gonna be fair, Mrs. Biased. I vote for 3.**

**Kokoro: Okaaaay . . .So there are 18 people here . . . And all of this added together . . . So, we have 3.**

**Irie: That's a straight cut in the middle!**

**Kokoro: Yep. Unfortunately. Even my big vote didn't help much . . .**

**Edward: Actually, it was BECAUSE of your big vote that we got a clean cut.**

**Kit-chan: Hmm? I dunno. I hate math.**

**Kokoro: Okay! So, we need you, readers! Go onto my profile and vote for or against Dr. Irie. Whichever number gets the highest votes will be the results! This poll will only be open for a week! So vote! If I get a 4 or higher, then Kit-chan and I will write a story just for the doctor, if it's any lower, then we won't. Even if you could care less, please vote or press apathy! If you are an anonymous voter, then say your opinion and your number in a review! Thank you!**


	6. Tragic Miracle

**Timcampy~! X3 Hiya~! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I'm sorry that I didn't update for so long. But, this is a whole chapter with my blood, sweat, and tears - 29 whole pages long. It's my new record! It's just that I had a massive mental/Writer's Block for a while, and I had to re-start the chapter. And then, I spent most of my time reading -Man (hence the reason why I said, "Timcampy~!"). Ah, so inspiring! Anyway, I'm sorry. But, if I hadn't taken so long, this chapter wouldn't have had a new addition to it, and I wouldn't have had a new break-through idea for Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai: Promise Arc.**

**Now, onto the Dr. Irie problem. Unfortunately, a vast majority voted two (pats for the head for the person who voted 4!) - so poor Irie-kun. ;A; However, that's still not stopping me from using Dr. Irie a lot through the story. X3**

**Anyway: Warning: There is a few spoilers here and there for Higurashi. I was surfing over Wikipedia and learned a vast amount of information. Oooh, how I hate spoilers . . .**

** I know that this chapter has a lot of fluff and random junk (I even had a change in plans). But, the next chapter WILL be the start of the Higurashi side of this story. Ah, so many deaths. It will be fun to write . . . *sadistic smile***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Higurashi. They belong to their ingenuis authors. I cannot compare to their creativity. Also, I do not own the song at the bottom of this either. However, I did alter a few lyrics here and there, so I own a tiny molecule of it. The song belongs to *censored* from *censored* sung by *censored* and composed by *censored*. Wow, it sounded like I swore through that one. XD **

**Special thanks goes to: Kit-chan, my partner-in-crime; Hollowfied, my personal encyclopedia; the people who have directly and indirectly helped me write this chapter; the people who have reviewed and supported this story; and those who have stuck to this story so far. Thank you! Thank you! A million thanks! A magnititude of gratitude to you all!**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"Friends.  
Those companions you speak of are only friends during those fun  
yet unimportant times.  
When painful times come,  
they won't be your ally."  
—Rena Ryûgû: Unknown show and/or book

"Tragic Miracle"

"Satoko-chan isn't here today!" Rena wailed, waving her fists in front of her in tight little circles. "W-what will we do without SATOKOO! I-I wanna take her home todayy!" The bottom of her lip trembled as her screwed up eyes gazed up at the ceiling. "Waaaah!" she whined, kicking her legs underneath her chair.

"Don't worry, sir," Rika comforted, hugging the weeping Rena. "Satoko sir will come. Satoko sir will come. Nippaah~!" she sang, grinning in an optimistic manner. However, her thoughts contradicted with her words. She was quite skeptical and kept glancing towards Hanyuu. Her eyes said all of her worries. Would Satoko come? Was she all right? Did she save herself yet? There were too many questions that were left unanswered and speculations that it was almost impossible to be sure that Satoko was all right and would come to school.

"Yeah," Keiichi agreed, nodding. "And then, when she comes, we won't stop you from taking her home." He patted Rena's head, just like how his friends would always do. He wanted the fun to continue, and he didn't expect any changes to that until now. When he had come in, he was expecting some random traps set by Satoko. Keiichi expected anything and everything – all except nothing. Why weren't there tacks? Ink containers? Buckets of ice water? Flying erasers? . . . Plastic knives ready to impale him? Where were all the things that he was use to and "enjoyed"? They were always a sure sign that Satoko was happy and okay . . . Without them – no, without Satoko – Keiichi was left empty and hollow. It wasn't like the good-old days, when fun and joy coated everything, no matter how thin.

"Come on, you say that with such a solemn face!" Mion said, smiling brightly and whapping the top of Keiichi's head harder than necessary, which nearly knocked him out because Keiichi's head bounced right up from the desk. "Right, Shion?" She turned and faced her twin sister, but her bright smile slowly faded away when she saw the mien that Shion had on.

"How can you be so sure . . .?" Shion said glumly. She had been crying the whole night; her pillow was so wet that she could almost wring out all of the water. Her face was red and puffy, and her eyes were so crusty from the tears that she manually peeled them open with her fingers. It was embarrassing to see Mion standing there, smiling away like there was not a problem in the world, when Shion had a forlorn expression and had been sobbing because she didn't get to see Satoshi again. In fact, everyone was putting on a "fake" smile. She felt so betrayed. By Satoshi, Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi. And everybody else. Why was she the one left to feel so sad? So guilty? So . . . hopeless?

Hanyuu sighed at the disheartening little group. She knew what they were all thinking; after all, she had been with them for a very long time – even though it didn't seem like it. She and Edward were a good few feet estranged from the group. The purple-haired deity clasped her hand, waiting for everything to be back to normal and good again; since, that's what she had done for more than a thousand times in the past "Hinamizawa"s.

But, she realized that none of the times worked out, and she banged against the sides of her head to get that stupid idea out of her head. Back then, no matter how hard everyone had worked, every time, things ended tragically. Now, she had a chance on doing something! She can't allow the horror movie to roll on again, repeating over and over once more. No! She would not allow it! Even the highly improbable is possible. There was hope! The deity turned her head, facing Edward who was reading some sort of book. After all, she also had him, the trustworthy, reliable friend who just arrived into Hinamizawa, to help her prevent any more tragedies. She knew she can trust the boy; he proved that on the night of the Cotton Drifting Festival. Maybe, the event of Satoko's abusive uncle's return was just some sort of aftermath "bump-in-the-road" that they had to finish up from the other realms of Hinamizawa. Together, everyone can go over this "bump."

Hanyuu kept staring at Ed, observing that there seemed to be something wrong with him. He was reading a pocket-sized, thick paperback. No, that's not a problem. Everyone had read a book some time in his or her life. Some more than others, though. For some reason, he had this guilty expression on his face. His normal smiling-cocky/steaming-angry face was no longer there; it was replaced by a light scowl of displeasure. The expression was even more unpleasing because Ed was leaning against his other hand, which pressed against his cheek, pushing his cheek muscles up underneath his eye. It would be funny if it didn't look so serious and depressing. Gold eyes that were normally piercing were slightly misted over and "hypnotized." They stared blankly at the black words written on the pages, his eyes aiming a bit downwards. Hanyuu's smile also started turning into a frown. Why was the expression so blank and spacey? It was like his mind had drifted into a different mental land that had something there that she didn't want to see.

Suddenly, she shook her head vigorously and re-replaced that frown with her smile again. Maybe it was the story that the book was telling. Hanyuu read quite a few books before – ones from her past life as a human and her present life as a god. There were textbook-like ones. There were story-like ones. There were educational ones. There were fictional ones. Oh, fictional stories. Each story was always different from another; they were the ones that have the most variety. And in those varieties, there were some that made her feel guilty, as if she did something terribly wrong – whatever that may be.

_Fwip . . ._

Hanyuu heard the paper flip make a crinkly, aerial sound, which snapped her out of her wandering thoughts. Wait, did Ed flip the page from the right to the left? Wasn't it the other way around? She examined the cover, and she instantly became so confused that she swore her eyes were swirling in the back of her head – if that was possible. The letters were like Romaji, and they confused her to no end! There were no syllabaries either! It was like those little "letters" were moving themselves around across the cover, purposefully confusing the ignorant, naïve deity. She saw English before, since that's what Ms. Chie teaches sometimes, but this was entirely different! Maybe it was Romaji, and Edward was reading it upside-down, which would explain why it was confusing her. How foolish of him! Ed always did have some trouble reading whenever she listened to Keiichi and he tutor Mion and Rena. Gently, she slid the book out of Ed's gloved hand, and then she flipped it over and slipped it back into his open fingers.

"Huh? What is it, Hanyuu?" Ed asked, peeling his eyes from the "right-side-up" book. He had removed his face from the palm of his hand, and he stared right at Hanyuu with a confused expression, blinking.

"Edo-chi, we can't just sit here, reading a book, nanodesu," Hanyuu stated, motioning to the Hinamizawa club. "If there's a problem amiss, then we should try our hardest to help and fix it!" She paused, checking over the words she had just said. Not only did it sound cheesy, but it sounded like she was treating herself and Ed like a third party in this situation, which was half-true and half-false. Hanyuu and Ed both "just arrived" into Hinamizawa, but no way were they a third party. They were a part of this as anybody else.

"Yeah, I know," Ed sighed, turning back to his book and leaning against his hand. "But, what are we supposed to do? We can't just sprinkle magic powder to make everything right again." His tone sounded bored and annoyed, and his expression didn't say anything different. But, his eyes were downcast, skimming over the bottom edge of his book. Was there really something wrong with him . . .? It wasn't like him to be acting like that.

"Hauu, you're not acting like Edo-chi anymore!" Hanyuu exclaimed, suddenly frustrated and pouting. She stomped her foot, just like a kid who didn't know what she was doing wrong. She stared at the ground, ashamed at her own petty actions and when she saw Ed's lack of reaction. It was like an alien had replaced the boy.

"Then, are you all right, Edo-chi, sir?" Rika inquired, placing a hand on Ed's forehead.

Hanyuu looked up, seeing Rika and the little group that have drifted over here when they heard the deity shout. She was . . . happy. It showed that the Hinamizawa club cared for itself, and every member. Whenever a problem came in, they would immediately help each other to fix it. The deity loved the bond that the club members shared, placing each and every member at highest priority. With those thoughts, a small smile played on her lips, twitching with the same bliss and relief she had felt. At least, she knew that Satoko's problem wouldn't last that long. Maybe only for a few days or so. Or maybe even for only one more day. It was highly possible, seeing as the group finally snapped from leaving it be.

"I'm fine," Edward replied, huffing and brushing Rika's hand away, as if it was an annoying, ugly fly that hovered around his face. He looked up, giving Rika a glare.

"Huh?" Rika blinked, confused and mildly shocked. "Nippaah~!" she sang, quickly recovering. "Edo-chi sir is grumpy from the lack of sleep last night, nanodesu." She beamed, nodding once.

"Look, if it's about Satoko and Teppei . . ." Shion began, sighing, "I hear you . . ." she muttered, holding both of her hands up and receiving a small, almost understanding glance at her by Ed. "Not only is it like a tragedy/angst story live from Satoko-chan, but it's also affecting us, too. But, it's not like we can do anything to help—"

"Oop," Mion sounded as a way to interrupt Shion, grinning wildly and holding up a closed hand, "say no more, Shion. Of course we can do something!" She had a sly grin, like she was waiting for the right time for her grand entrance into this situation. "We are the Hinamizawa club, for goodness sakes! How can we be a notorious band of club members if we can't solve our problems and support each other? It will dirty our reputation!"

"Onee, if this is just going to be another motivational speech, I don't want to hear it," Shion sighed, tired. Her eyes were droopy, sagging in a depression way. Her smile was gone, replaced by a straight face that said, "I have had enough." It really didn't fit with the normally impulsive, spontaneous, fun-loving Sonozaki twin from before. She leaned slightly on her hand that rested on the surface of Ed's desk, giving her a better, lazy look at Mion.

"Hey! I haven't even finished, and you're already rejecting my plan!" Mion shouted, looking genuinely hurt when she put a hand on her chest. She had a giant grin stretching across her face as she pointed in front of her, at nothing in particular. "All right, I've been thinking about this for quite a while, and it's a guarantee for success plan! When Satoko gets into class—"

Suddenly, the sound of the classroom door opening interrupted Mion's joyful explanation. The woman glanced over to the group of friends, chewing her lip before she spoke. "I'm sorry, but Satoko-chan won't be in school from now on," a female voice declared. "I'm sorry that I had to say that to you guys first," Ms. Chie continued, turning to face the Hinamizawa club. She also didn't look like the way she should, the curry-obsessed demon. Before, she had a giant, gentle smile spread across her face, but now, she looked just as tired and downcast as Shion.

"Aaah! That can't be true, Ms. Chie!" Rena exclaimed, quickly turning to Ms. Chie. "How can she be dropping out of school at that age? Unless she's transferring! Hauu!"

"Wait, first tell me why she's not coming anymore," Keiichi demanded, stopping Rena's spawning rant of conclusions based off of logic unsaid.

"I . . . really don't know." Ms. Chie shook her head. "Earlier this morning, Satoko-chan and her guardian suddenly called saying that Satoko-chan won't be attending this school tomorrow. They said that she may be present later today, but there's no guarantee. Either way, yesterday or today is Satoko-chan's last day at this school."

"Wait, but—" Mion started, but she stopped. No way will she admit defeat, but what should she say? What's so POSITIVE about this? How can she rebound from something like this? She knew she had to say something, but what? What can she say to her sister now that she looked like something had finally snapped inside her? Shion looked like she finally given up, forlorn.

The blue-haired teacher shook her head again. "But, I promise you this," she offered, smiling slightly to try to lighten the mood, "if she does come in, I promise you that I'll end class just for you guys. I know that you guys love playing those club activities together." She beamed.

Hanyuu stood there, her mouth gaping open and her hands hanging limply by her sides. She watched as her friends reacted, leaving her alone like everything was going in slow-motion. Everybody reacted; everyone but Ed, who stayed sitting where he was, reading the words below his book. The invisible words that only appeared to Edward. The club members had a strong bond with each other – one that had taken quite a while to build. But, now, it felt like it was disintegrating as people slowly parted from the bonding strings. First, Satoko was forced to leave. Then, Edward looked like his mental self had separated itself from him, off to its own world of sorrow. Shion would probably break away soon enough, since she had almost entirely given up – probably from purposes that she kept hidden. And, eventually, Keiichi, Mion, and Rena would break away, leaving only Rika and Hanyuu. How can Oyashiro-sama be sure of a happy ending now . . .?

* * *

"Now, this chapter is about . . ." Ms. Chie explained, holding up a colorful book in her hands as she stood in front of the classroom. The teacher paced all around the room, reading aloud in emotion-laced words. She knew that monotone speech usually made kids unfocused, because ears usually steered to new sounds. But, she wasn't surprised if the Hinamizawa club members didn't pay attention. Who wouldn't when they heard that their best friend won't come back anymore?

Rika sighed, being one of the few people that lost his or her attention. Figuring that she probably shouldn't be sitting in the front, she had moved to the back of the classroom. She still heard Ms. Chie's voice, of course, but it sounded like a background sound. Faint and disappearing, like someone was talking to her through a wall, and that person was walking away.

What was the girl supposed to do? Satoko no longer would attend the school, so how was the club supposed to influence Satoko's actions? They couldn't visit her every single day, either! No matter how hard Rika thought, she couldn't think up of something. Maybe, Rika wasn't thinking hard enough, since sadness had decided to leave her under its immense pressure. Also Hanyuu no longer would manipulate time and space since she had materialized, which didn't help either. And Ed! He wasn't acting himself anymore. He had brushed her off, becoming distant and callous. _It must be the situation at hand . . ._ Rika thought, shaking off the betrayed thought from her head. _Shion's the same . . . I have a feeling they have finally snapped . . . But it feels too early._ The Furude sighed, drawing continuous swirls across the paper in front of her. Slowly, the rippling sound of the cicadas thundered outside. Rika barely registered it, but she immediately knew that Hanyuu was just as distressed as she was.

Suddenly, the door opened, interrupting Rika's thoughts and ponderings. It seemed like the door's sound always interrupted something, bringing in new information, let it be for the better or for the worse. Fortunately, unlike the previous time, it seemed to have been for the better.

The door was opened just a crack, with a blonde head peeking through. Large, purple eyes glanced around, looking around the classroom. The girl appeared to not have wanted to draw attention, but her personality always said otherwise. She pretended in a joking manner that she didn't notice every student in the classroom have noticed her.

Satoko carefully stepped into the classroom, closing the door behind her with a tiny clack. The girl didn't look any different from a few days ago, except the white bandages that ran around her head and around her swelling finger. She walked all the way to the back of the room to where her best friend sat who stared with wide eyes. Her shoes made small "tak"s as she moved across the room. Finally, when she had reached to the back of the room, she jogged over to the desk next to Rika and plopped herself down. "Hey, what did I miss?" she whispered, taking out the book that Ms. Chie held and flipped through it.

Suddenly, the sound of a closing book rang stuck out above the mutters that have developed when Satoko made her "discreet" entrance. "That's enough for today," Ms. Chie announced, tilting her head and smiling as she placed her copy of the book on her desk. "We're going to have a break now until the end of the day. Please enjoy the day. I'm expecting you all to find something to do." She smiled and walked out of the classroom, leaving the students' mutters increase like the rolling chirps of the cicadas outside.

"Whoa, I think I missed a lot. I've never heard of a recess that lasted as long as a day," Satoko stated, blinking. "What did you guys do without me—?" She stopped her question when she watched Rika turn around in her seat with her eyes downcast underneath her thick hair. The Furude leaned forward, arms outstretched, and pulled Satoko in a hug, sniffling. Satoko, shocked, froze, and then cracked a smile. "And when did this mushy stuff come up?" Satoko joked.

"When you didn't tell us anything . . ." Keiichi stated, standing over next to Satoko. He had his hands stuck deep into his pockets as the rest of club members gathered around the two desks. He slammed both of his hands onto Satoko's desk so he could lean forward. With a serious expression, he pronounced, "We. Want. To. Hear. Every. Thing. And we will." His brown eyes sparked, saying that a lie will easily be seen through. And a lie would probably be the most painful thing that Satoko could do to them. Like a dagger dipped in poison.

"You've been lying to us for a long time . . ." Rika muttered, finally letting go of Satoko. "Please tell us the truth. The full truth." She looked up, her blue eyes muttering quiet words, pleading for the truth. She gulped, opening her mouth. But, she closed it again, looking down at her own lap again. She already knew that ignorance was not bliss. Especially if it had something to do with your best friend.

Then, it was Ed's turn. "We already know the truth," he stated, sighing and shoving his hands in his pockets. "But, what we want is the truth coming out of your own mouth."

"Huh?" Satoko sounded, her mouth twitching. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about anymore." She laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. "Did you guys go out drinking last night? It must have gotten into your heads." She smiled her usual smile, showing off her little fangs that stuck out from her mouth. She shrugged casually, spinning to face the club members at a different, more comfortable angle.

"You're lying again . . . We told you . . . We know the truth," Shion began, licking her lips nervously, "but we want to know that you trust us enough to tell us about your problems!" She shouted the ending of her sentence, making it sound harsher than it supposed to be.

"We prefer if you lean on us every now and again, especially when these sort of things happen," Rena stated, toning down Shion's statement. "It's like we're giving you a gift, but you're not accepting it. Why?" She looked hurt, offended, as she stood there, twiddling her fingers. "We're forcing you to say something, but we want you to say it yourself. At least show us that you trust us."

Mion grinned. "I thought friends are supposed to tell everything and help each other, y'know?" she informed, leaning on one hand against the desk. "It's impossible to help those who won't accept help." She held up a finger, trying to prove a point. "What sort of club activity would be fun if only one person is playing?"

"What? I don't understand," Satoko said, shaking her head.

"Of course you do, nanodesu" Hanyuu insisted. "You know completely what we mean." She didn't need to say anything after that. She was proud of the group for saying everything that needed to be said. Maybe not Mion's metaphor, but it made complete sense. What can be solved with only a group of one soul? Even a deity soul couldn't stop the Hinamizawa tragedies. It was only when they had all banded together had they fixed everything. Hanyuu rubbed one of her arms, still thinking those sorts of thoughts.

Satoko looked down at her lap, chewing her lips. "But . . ." she objected quietly. "How can you guys help if I do tell you . . .?" she asked. "Once I tell, Teppei will know that I have told somebody . . . and . . . and . . . and then he'll kill somebody I care about . . ." She looked up at Ed, her purple eyes becoming watery.

"Now that we got this cleared up," Mion stated with both of her hands at her hips, regaining her trademark aura of authority and leadership. "We're going to FIX the problem," she declared. "So, you thinking what I'm thinkin'?" she asked, looking towards her sister for an exact answer.

"Dismembering him limb by limb . . .?" Shion suggested, her eyes sparkling with sadistic glee. To Rika's horror, Shion looked like she turned back into the monster that had tortured everybody to death. Her smile stretched like a reptile's, ready to consume its prey without mercy. But, the look quickly faded away when Shion started laughing, much to the Furudes' relief. "Seriously? After that, I really don't know!" Shion exclaimed, laughing harder to show that she had been joking, no matter how much she thought that Teppei deserved it.

"Er!" Mion sounded, just like a horn, using both of her forearms to make an "X" in front of her. "We're doing it in the cleaner way. Also, it's going to be about something else too. We're also going to clear things up between you, Satoko, and Grandma." She smiled victoriously as she held up a peace sign. "Two birds with just one stone!"

"Mion, you're not making much sense . . ." Hanyuu squeaked, looking up at the Sonozaki. "What are you planning? What's going on?"

"Something that's going to be totally and completely fool-proof."

* * *

"This is an outrage!" Shion shouted, stomping, practically, stampeding ahead of Keiichi and Ed. She started fuming, her fists flailing around to punch imaginary spirits. "I can't believe Onee would REALLY suggest that! I thought that she was just academically-challenged, but it's evident that she's brain-dead also!"

"Hmm . . . I see where Mion is getting at, but wouldn't going straight to Teppei work better?" Ed commented, scratching the side of his head as he watched Shion growl at nothing in particular. "I mean, sure, Mion said that your grandma, Oryô Sonozaki, is the actual head of a major Hinamizawa family, but I don't see how it would help to go to her to fix Satoko's problem."

"Really? I just think that it's more like an indirect act. Avoid any violent acts," Keiichi suggested, walking lethargically behind Ed and Shion. "If you ask me, I'm more worried about Satoko, Rika, and Hanyuu."

"_All right! Here's what we're going to do," Mion started, looking serious as she looked at every single club member individually. Satisfied that every member appeared to be paying her their full attention, she sighed, smiling and holding up two fingers. "There are going to be two groups. One," she said, putting down one finger so there was only one finger up, "would plan out the latest club activity. After all, once we solve t__his, we're going to have as many activities that we have missed due to this problem."_

"_Ah, so who'll be in that group?" Rena asked._

"_You, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu, and I will be in this group," Mion replied. "We plan for our upcoming activity. I'm in the group – obviously – because I'm the club president, so I have to approve planned activities; Rika, Hanyuu and Satoko to suggest the games; and Rena because the planning will take place in her house."_

"_Soo . . . technically," Satoko started, the corner of her mouth twitching. "She gets to take us home?" The girl started fidgeting, even though she knew that this is completely harmless. Rena never had a successful, "I'm gonna take you home!" mission before, so this was definitely new. So, what would happen over there?_

"_Yep, if you put it simply." Mion nodded curtly, smiling as she heard Rena's spontaneous reaction._

"_Hauu! Hauu! I get to take Satoko, Rika AND Hanyuu home with mee?" Rena squealed, turning bright red with excitement. "T-this is a dream come true!" She squeaked, her palms pressing to both sides of her cheeks as she shook her head, too happy to stay still. She calmed down, her expression announcing to the world that she was the happiest girl on the planet as she started fantasizing. She barely registered Hanyuu's little squeak of, "Hauu! Hauu! She's thinking something naughty!" and the little "pat"s as the deity stomped her feet._

"_Mion, sir, what about the other group?" Rika asked, tugging on Mion's shirt sleeve. "We know that Keiichi sir, Shion sir, and Edo-chi sir are on the second group. What will they be doing?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? They're the crusaders!" Mion exclaimed. "They're going to fix the problem._

"_By talking to Oryô Sonozaki, the head of the Sonozaki family."_

"You both have no idea what this means!" Shion boomed, cursing loudly. She spun around, glaring with both of her arms stiff at her sides. She hated Oryô. Absolutely loathed that single existence. Shion was about to explain how much she hated that old hag, but she kept it shut. Their history went all the way back when she and Mion were born as twins, which was considered bad luck back then. Either way, she hated Oryô, just as much as Teppei.

Edward shrugged as he started walking past Shion. "Didn't you hear what Mion said?" he asked, stopping right next to Shion. "She said, 'To clear things up.' It's clear that you don't like your grandmother all that much, but Mion's gambling to see if things will work out between you and your grandma, AND help Satoko." He smiled, looking at Shion. "Right?"

Shion simply sighed, releasing her pent up fury. "Yeah . . ." she grumbled, shaking her head.

Keiichi quickly trotted to catch up to Shion; the flush on his face showed that he had been lagging behind for quite a while before running all the way to where Shion and Ed were, seemingly, waiting for him. "Geez, you two walk pretty fast. Are you sure you're even walking?" he asked. He glanced around, gazing at the surrounding trees. "Hey, Shion, where's the house?"

"A bit up ahead," Shion explained, turning down the road and pointing through the trees. "It's more of a Tatami room looking thing – very traditional. Onee had always come here during the Dam War."

"'Damn War'?" Ed repeated, tilting his head with confusion. "There was a war . . .? Sounds pretty bad if you actually put 'Damn' in front of it."

Keiichi shook his head. "You're new here too, just like I was. The war was about putting up a dam at the river or not," he explained. "The problem is about the dam was that it would flood Hinamizawa, wasting away the town. That's why the people of Hinamizawa protested against it all. It was very rough, and the supporters and protesters fought relentlessly until the protesters won. A . . . lot of things . . . happened from the project."

"Ahh, I get it," Ed acknowledged, nodding as he took in the new information. "Well, it's just a bit of history about Hinamizawa. It's not like it'll effect us today." He shrugged, smiling. "The past should be left as the past." He patted Shion's shoulder, and with that, he continued down the path to the residence of Oryô's with Keiichi, who learned to not lag behind, following.

Shion chewed the bottom of her lip. The problem about that was that the "bit of history about Hinamizawa" was also the present of Hinamizawa. There was still evident hatred between the Hôjô and the Sonozaki families. Finally, she sighed, deciding that she would keep that little information hidden from Edward. He didn't need to learn about. So, she took a step forward, following Ed and Keiichi.

A billion of things ran through her head as she walked. They were so jumbled up that she didn't know whether or not she was feeling hatred or not. Fear. Hope. Betrayal. Trust. They were too many things. What if Mion had been wrong with her intentions and got Keiichi, Ed, and Shion hurt by Oryô? But, what if Mion was right to trust and gamble? There would be so many possibilities and outcomes from all this that fear and hope became a jumbled brown mess. And, what if Oryô had ordered Mion to send the three to the house to get murdered? Oryô never liked outsiders, and technically, the three that are marching up to her house were all outsiders. But, how about there were hidden things behind the Sonozaki family that "clears things up," just as Mion had so sincerely stated? Everything became so confusing in Shion's head as she desperately tried to order them through. She just wished emotions were concrete so they can be grasped by her hands, instead of abstract, where her hands would just float right through.

"Shion, quit daydreaming," Ed called, waving a gloved hand in front of Shion's glazed green eyes. "We're here."

Shion quickly shook her head, sighing before she look up and saw the Japanese wooden building. It looked like any royalty, traditional house made out of bamboo, with its pagoda-shaped roof. "This stinks . . ." she grumbled, walking up to the wooden door and knocking on it.

After Shion waited for a few seconds, the wooden door slid open with a loud, irritable "clack." A Sonozaki bodyguard scowled down at the three kids before demanding in a husky voice, "What do you want, brats?"

Keiichi gulped and opened his mouth. "We're here to talk to the head of the Sonozaki family," he ordered, standing as if he had a higher rank than that bodyguard. Keiichi's brown eyes were set with determination as they stared down the bodyguard.

"Why—?" the bodyguard demanded before he stopped short as his eyes glanced to the right to see Oryô behind him.

"I am here," Oryô said; her mouth pressed in a firm line. Her gleaming, white eyes shifted from Keiichi, to Ed, and finally onto Shion, settling on the sight of Mion's twin. "Let them in. We are going to talk about something private. Guard the doors and eavesdropping is absolutely forbidden," she commanded, looking directly at the bodyguard.

"O-of course, Oryô-sama . . . !" the man complied, opening the door wider to let the children into the house. He watched like a hungry vulture as the three walked in. Then, he stepped outside, intent to fulfill his mission once he had transmitted the orders to other guards.

Oryô's hard expression slowly softened once the guard had left, transforming from a glower into a smile. Wrinkles formed lines across her old face, giving off a look of a doting grandma. "Hello, Shion," she said, nodding to the fellow Sonozaki member, "Keiichi," laughing softly at Keiichi's confused expression, "and . . . let's see, Edward Elric," and ending it with a bigger smile. "Welcome, welcome," she rasped softly, walking to a private, isolated room in the building.

_Woah, I didn't expect this change in attitude . . ._ Ed noted as he and the others followed the old lady. Oryô sat down at a low, traditional table, gesturing the three children to do the same, which they followed. "Uhm . . ." he began.

"So, you're here to talk about Satoko Hôjô, am I right?" Oryô asked, sighing as if the subject was bitter chocolate. "Mion told me that one or more of the club members will be coming in to discuss a major problem." The woman sighed again, closing her eyes before opening them. "A lot has happened to Hôjô, more than any child should endure, and surely more than what was intended for her to experience."

"That definitely got me off guard," Keiichi commented, blinking as if he just saw some sort of small phenomenon that had occurred before his eyes. _I was sort of expecting some sort of mean hag that's out to take out my eyeballs and rip off my ears,_ he thought. "Uh . . . You think so?" he questioned. "You seem different from what the rumors say. Like, I-I heard that you hate outsiders and treat them horribly."

"I may not like outsiders, but it doesn't mean I don't welcome them," Oryô answered, chuckling slightly. Then, she sighed, looking and smiling sadly at the hands on her lap. "Even though Satoko's family supported the dam project, which is against what the people of Hinamizawa want, in truth, I really didn't order the hatred towards the Hôjô family, and I didn't expect that hatred extend to the children." The old woman shook her head before continuing. "That's why I want to help you and the members of the Hinamizawa club help alleviate what had been accidentally bestowed onto Satoko."

"Wait . . . what?" Shion asked, leaning forward. She didn't believe her ears. Maybe she needed hearing aids or something. "A-are you saying . . .?"

"Yes. Why else had I permitted your love to Satoshi Hôjô?" Shion's grandmother raised her head and looked directly at Shion. "I may not be able to convince the Child Abuse Institute about Teppei Hôjô, but I may be able to stop the abuse, or at least balm it a little bit, most likely just enough for Satoko to attend the club activities once again."

"Hmm . . . I guess it'll be a threat. A threat to fix another threat," Ed commented, smiling slyly.

"Oh, no, no, it's not a threat," Oryô joked, laughing. "It's a condition. Now, now, I think we're done for the day. How about you three run along and re-join Mion's little club of hers? She asked to take as little time to discuss so they may be able to do a short club activity today," she suggested, making slight, endearing gestures to "shoo" the three children away. "Leave this to the higher-ups."

"U-uh, all right," Keiichi stuttered, standing up along with his comrades. "Well, thank you," he murmured, bowing. He had no idea why he bowed, but Oryô seemed like a person that demanded respect, since she had so much power within her hands and handled it all quite in a responsible manner. Quickly, Maebara spun around and proceeded to walk out of the door. The three children reached the door until Oryô's voice called out again.

"Shion, I need to clear something up," Oryô called, her facial expression hardening into a stern, serious demeanor. "I know you're the older sister**.(1)"**

Shion froze, trembling. _Wait . . . What? H-how does she know? I thought only Onee and I are aware of this,_ she thought, wondering how in the world the old hag knew. They switched places, giving Mion her name and the large tattoo on her back and nearly throwing Shion out.

"I allowed you two to switch places," Oryô continued, either ignoring Shion's reaction or was completely unaware of it. "I wanted somebody that would not kill as an heir of the Sonozaki family. That's why I allowed you two to switch. Mion may have the natural ability to lead, but she has no guts to kill anybody or anything. She may not be the best decision maker, but as long as there are no deaths, a mistake can be easily fixed. It's something important that I had to clarify." The old lady paused, as if thinking about what she should say next. "And I forgive you for your previous actions against me."

The Sonozaki twin stood there, wide-eyed as she stared at the shoji paper door that was in front of her. _What? What is she talking about?_ she thought, bewildered. Even though she didn't know what Oryô was talking about, Shion felt that she should acknowledge it. "T-thank you . . ." she murmured, immediately running out to escape from any responses or accusations. The day was strange as it was. It would be even worse if anything else happened. She didn't wait for Keiichi and Ed to say good-bye, briefly seeing Keiichi quickly running after her and Ed hesitating and looking back at Oryô before following Keiichi.

Once she was out the door, she raced up the road until she reached a spot where she couldn't see the Sonozaki house. She turned around, waiting for Ed and Keiichi to catch up. She had no idea why she did that. Nor did she understand what Oryô had meant. All she heard was the words, "It's all your fault!" through her head. Like a curse. Like a haunting ghost. A gruesome, red image stuck on the white wall of her head. Shion sighed, watching Keiichi and Ed catch up to her.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Shion asked, grinning with her hands at her hips. She stood with an air equal to her sister's, with her back straight, standing tall and her eyes glittering with victory and triumph.

"We should be asking WHY you ran off!" Keiichi exclaimed, throwing his arms above his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was thinking about what Onee, Satoko, Rika and Hanyuu had planned for us today!" Shion exclaimed, lying. "They better have come up with a good game," she warned, trailing off as her grin widened.

"Oh yeah!" Keiichi shouted, buying Shion's excuse. "Well, we better get there fast! I want to win!" After announcing such words, he dashed off, laughing all the way.

"See? Mion really did mean it when she said that things would get cleared up," Ed muttered, smiling and patted Shion's shoulder as a small gesture and walking. His grin grew as he walked past, and he dashed after Keiichi, also intent on winning the next activity.

Shion turned her head as her eyes followed Ed, wondering about whatever he had meant before it all clicked. She smiled and laughed up to the sky. Indeed, everything did clear up, even about things that she wasn't aware of. She was happy, and it felt like guilt and clouded, thick mystery finally dispersed. It definitely felt lighter . . . A lot lighter.

But . . . She still felt like something bad would happen . . .

* * *

"And this would be it . . ." Ed muttered, slamming his head into the table.

"Hauu! Hauu! Why do you say it that way?" Hanyuu asked with her mouth full of cream puffs and cakes.

"This. You dragged me into this," he grumbled, still not lifting his head from the table as he gestured to his surroundings.

There were only two words that fit what was around the boy: "Pervert's Heaven." Or, by its official name, Angel Mort. Ah, and to make matters worse, everyone but Edward was in a "punishment game" clothing. Mion and Shion, since it would be the most convenient for them, were in Angel Mort uniform, even though it wasn't there shifts yet. It was their punishment game: to wear the uniform and serve the victor as much sweets at her liking. Money? On the Sonozaki family money bank. Keiichi was in a shrimp costume, only because Ed had sought vengeance against the other boy, and Ed had successfully persuaded the victor to give Keiichi that form of punishment. Rika and Satoko, due from the victor's lack of creativity, were in their usual punishment costumes: Neko Rika, and Teddy Bear Satoko. Rena ended up wearing what she adored the most: the cutesy maid outfit that she had often seen on her fellow club members.

However, even though every single club member had been defeated by the victor of the previous club activity, there were two members who weren't "playing" a punishment game. They were Edward Elric and Hanyuu Furude. Even though all the club members couldn't believe the outcome of the club activity, the truth was the truth. Hanyuu had won the club activity of death, and not Ed.

The little deity stuffed her face with cream puffs and treats, her cheeks puffing up before she even thought about swallowing. It was her first victory! It was the time to celebrate by eating as much sweets that she had earned by clawing her way through the game.

However, poor Edo-chi didn't achieve victory, success, and glory. In fact, it was his first time getting last place of any club activity! It was like Hanyuu and Ed had switched places and skills! Because of Hanyuu's indecision, Ed was awaiting the announcement of his punishment game, and he doubted that it was going to end well. In fact, there was a hundred percent chance that Ed would go through a nightmare of a "game." And Angel Mort was just the beginning.

"Ah, it isn't so bad," Keiichi said, patting Ed like one would to a dog. "Just look at all this . . ." He trailed off, staring at all the female workers who blushed, look away, and duck behind their serving trays. "It's heh-eh-eh-eaven!" he sang, directing his eyes at the Sonozaki twins. "Omochikaieri! These two look extraordinarily cute in these uniforms~!" he said, causing Mion to blush and Shion to glare back at the boy.

Ed groaned. "If she finds out about this . . ." he muttered, "she's going to hang me by my toes on a spinning ceiling fan . . . And then use me as a piñata . . ." He slammed is face into the table, continuing to spout swears under his breath and through the wooden table.

"Oh! Hauu! Hauu!" Rena squealed. "But, they are all so ADOWABLE in them!" she exclaimed, ready to hop into her "ADOWABLE" mode at any time.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh," Mion chuckled, a devious smile creeping up on her face. Her teeth showed and the corners angled up, splitting her face almost in half. As usual, her green eyes sparkled as plan after plan of humiliation flashed through her devising head. "I know the perfect punishment game for you, Edo-chi," she announced, turning to Hanyuu and whispering into her ear.

"I-it's going to make Rena-san happy?" Hanyuu asked, her face lighting up when she heard that the meanness was outweighed by the pros. "Really, really happy? And it's going to help our club activity for tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Mion replied, still smiling that evil smile of hers.

"Yay! Okay! Thank you for the suggestion, Mion-san!" Hanyuu sang, bouncing up and down with excitement. She could enjoy her desserts now because she didn't need to think about Ed's punishment game anymore. Mion was so nice and kind to think about others . . .

"Great! I'm glad that you agreed!" Mion cheered, laughing heartily. "Okay, first off, tomorrow's club activity."

"Oh, yes sir," Rika said, nodding and smiling. "Shion sir, Keiichi sir, and Edo-chi sir still need to know where the next activity is taking place! Mii~!" she sang, clapping once per second as if to congratulate Mion for reminding them all. "They will all love it! Mii!"

"Huh? Is it really that good?" Shion asked, looking between Rika and Mion excitedly. "I'm so gonna win, whether or not it's creative and in my tastes, anyway." She grinned, folding her arms over her chest and regaining her previous calm composure. "I doubt that you will be able to beat me, Onee. So, drop your victorious expression." She huffed cockily, provoking her sister to explode and possibly expose Mion's plans of possible success.

"Oh, I'm not sure that trick is going to work on us this time," Mion countered, leaning forward over the table. "We made sure that there's no possible way for an unfair fight, no matter what. And, breaking the rules means the immediate ban of any more activities for the next month." She glared, knowing full well that it was uncommon for any activities to have any limiting rules to prevent cheating. But, this one was going to be a lot more fun with rules.

"Oh? A battle of pride and honor?" Shion questioned. "Haven't had those for a while. What is your plan then?"

"We're playing 'Manhunt'!" Satoko exclaimed, stopping Mion's answer short. "The survival of the fittest. The battle for survival." She immediately leapt into the glaring contest between the two Sonozaki twins, loving that she could compete in club activities again.

"Manhunt? What would the rules be then?" Keiichi asked.

"Uh, we're going to use paintball guns," Hanyuu explained. "We're going to play in the Onigafuchi swamp area, and there would be boundaries. The goal of the game is to shoot anybody who you see. If you get hit, you lose. The last person to get shot would be the winner."

"And the boundaries are going to be made by me," Rena added on, "since I live closest to the swamp. Whoever goes over the boundary loses too."

"That's where Edo-chi's punishment game comes in. We can't let a poor girl walk through haunted woods early in the morning all alone!" Mion chimed. She paused for dramatic effect, slowly turning her head to smile sadistically at Ed. "Rena! You can take Edo-chi home!" she exclaimed, pointing at Rena's victim.

"Hauu!" Rena squeaked, charging over the table of Hanyuu's treats and tackling Ed, who in turn, squeaked and held up his arms as a measly defense and shouted, "Wait! No!" "Yay! I'm so happy!" she squealed, hugging Ed tightly. "Omochikaieri!" She picked him, and without any other words as a farewell, raced out of the restaurant, leaving her friends in her dust.

"Hmm, I have feeling that Edo-chi is going to have a lot of fun . . ." Keiichi commented, grinning sadistically.

"I think so too, sir," Rika agreed.

"Hauu . . . Rena-san ran over my cream puffs . . ." Hanyuu whined.

* * *

Ed sighed, growling as he paced around the hallways, fuming. "That Mion . . . Stupid . . . You should have kept your yapping mouth shut and let me go without a punishment game . . ." he muttered, glaring at the ground and stomping on the wooden floorboards. He fumed, glaring out the window in the general direction of where Mion would be. Unfortunately, a lot of time had passed after he was dragged away against his will and the sun was setting, painting the sky with a watery rainbow of colors; so Mion could be anywhere in Hinamizawa.

"Hauu, but then, I wouldn't be able to take you home today!" Rena countered, walking behind Ed. "Actually, I never really got to take anything home before. They always stopped me from taking anything. So, I don't know what to do now . . ." she commented, pondering and looking up at the ceiling as she tapped her chin. "Hauu! Wanna hug, Edo-chi?" she asked, her voice steaming with happiness. She held out her arms and expected a warm hug from the boy. But, all she got was a glare and a foul-tempered snarl.

Rena sighed, glancing up at the wall. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Ed hummed, coming out of his expression that was twisted with frustration. "I don't know. Why?"

"Then, Miso soup it is!" Rena concluded, punching the air above her head. "C'mon, Edo-chi! I need help making it! I've never had to make a meal for more than one person before!" She grabbed Ed by his left arm, dragging him to the kitchen.

"Hey! Let go! I'm not some sort of stuffed animal you can just drag around!" Ed complained, flailing his other limbs.

* * *

Ed leaned against his right hand, stirring the soup with his left. Cooking didn't go so well, especially with the application called "stove" that was added to the equation. He swung his legs back and forth underneath the chair, ticking him off when he realized that Rena was able to touch the floor while he couldn't.

"This sure has a unique taste to it," Rena commented, sipping the soup with a traditional Chinese spoon. "I have never mistaken _akamiso _with red bean paste before**(2)**."

"Shut up!" Ed shouted. He stared at the soup and picked up his spoon. He slowly dipped the spoon into the soup, staring at it as if it was some sort of traditional Asian medicine all the way back in the early times of the BC era**(3)**. He brought it up to his mouth and took a sip. His face twisted into an expression of disgust and disproval before swallowing. "GAH! It's horrible!" he exclaimed, leaning into his hand like he was going to be sick.

"Aw, it's not really that bad," Rena reassured, reaching over the table and patting on Ed's shoulder. "I think potato, daikon, and fish all covered in sweetened red bean paste tastes nice. Definitely a lot better than when I first made Miso soup."

"Hmm . . ." Ed continued to stir his bowl of soup, staring at the swirling contents. His mouth was pressed in a firm line, clearly preventing himself from saying anything. He glanced up, watching as Rena started opening her mouth to say something. He was about to say something to divert the impending question, but Rena started before he could think up something.

"Hmm, you're probably wondering where my parents are," Rena said, smiling and leaning forward onto the table. Her chin rested on the edge of the table, making her head move up and down as she continued, "All of the members of the club have been through problems. Satoko and Rika aren't the only ones who have been through some pretty hard times. But, our own problems are partly our own fault, and it's like running away if you don't answer directly, hmm?" She paused, leaning back against her chair. _Also, Keiichi had asked several times once, and because we didn't tell him our stories, he was pretty angry . . ._ she noted. She waited for Ed to say something, but he didn't and just stared at the edges of the bowl.

"My parents were both fashion designers," she began. "One time, we moved from Hinamizawa to Ibaraki. There, my mom had an affair with her co-worker and left my dad and me. I did pretty bad things in my school because of it, and then moved back to Hinamizawa, and here I am now. My dad is currently on a business trip, so don't worry. My parents didn't die like Satoko's and Rika's.

"Keiichi, he was a really smart person. Ever since a school unlocked his hidden genius, he got higher grades. But, those higher grades got him bored and classmates jealous, which didn't help his social skills. One day, he bought an airsoft gun and started shooting at fellow classmates at the end of the day. However, on one unfortunate occasion, a little girl heard Keiichi and turned to his direction and she was shot in the eye. It was a complete accident, and he didn't know what to do because he didn't want to get caught. Finally, he confessed to his parents and moved to Hinamizawa.

"Mion and Shion had a long history in the Sonozaki family. Mion, being the heir of the family, had the responsibility to lead the protest against the creation of the dam. She faced a lot of accusations and suspicions. Shion, being a twin, was sent to the neighboring town and lived and had to support her sister from there. Also, Shion was in love with Satoshi, who disappeared, suspected to be dead. She really loved Satoshi, and when she heard that he was gone . . . Well, let's just say that it wasn't a romance that ended with a 'lived happily ever after.'

"Everyone has been through sadness and pain . . ." Rena concluded, looking down at her hands that rested on her lap. "And that's what makes us a flower that had grown outside instead of a greenhouse."

"You seem quite knowledgeable with a lot of things around you," Ed complimented.

"Heh, heh, thanks," Rena replied, looking back up at Ed, who was still leaning against his hand and stirring the Miso soup. "It seems like you had your share of problems, too," she noted, thinking that she might have been callous when she said such. "But, you don't need to say anything until you think that the time is right." She grinned, glancing to the right to where a bland clock hung over the window. "Beddy-bye time!" she exclaimed spontaneously, laughing when Ed nearly jumped from his seat and tip over backwards.

"Huh? What?" Ed asked dumbly.

"I talked for too long. Tomorrow, we have to go outside and paint the boundaries for tomorrow's game! I found orange paint when we went to the 'treasure heap,'" the girl explained, pointing at the clock.

"Okay," Ed replied, nodding in acknowledgement. "But, where would I sleep? I can always go into a closet and sleep on a futon," he suggested.

"Hauu! But my closet is so dusty!" Rena flustered, flapping her arms up and down beside her before stopping, an idea slowly easing her way into her brain. "Hauu! You can always sleep with meee!" she exclaimed.

"No! Not even in hell!"

"Hauu! That's a mean thing to say!"

* * *

Shion curled into a ball as she slept, dreaming away. She had left the window open, so the breeze flowed into her room, making her dream that she was in a beautiful place. With Satoshi. She felt good, especially since she had accomplished so much. Mion, a little bit after they had left Angel Mort, reported that Oryô had "temporarily fixed" the problem with Teppei through bribery and threats. Since Oryô was revered as a head of the Sonozaki family, she had reported to the Child Abuse Institution to be prepared if Satoko ever does call to report Teppei in. Shion may have not done much, but she felt that she had accomplished a lot. Sure, she wished that she could have done it directly, but she could always save that for when Teppei would start hurting Satoko again.

It was such a good day, and Shion smiled in her sleep. It felt good. Everything was good. And those words burnt down deep into her brain as she fell in a deeper sleep.

"_You did very well . . ." a masculine voice congratulated as a hand was placed on Shion's head. __"Very well. You couldn't have done better."_

_Satoshi . . ._ Shion thought, her smile growing bigger in size. _Thanks . . . But, I still believe that I could have done better . . . much better . . . But I guess this is good enough._

"_Thanks for taking care of Satoko. Thank you, thank you."_

"Anything for you . . ." Shion muttered under her breath, her eyes still closed. She no longer knew whether she was dreaming, or whether she was wide awake. But, she felt that if she kept her eyes closed, everything would stay the way it was at that time.

_But, the hand withdrew and footsteps sounded through Shion's room. That made Shion frown, but it was all okay. It was all okay. Satoshi came back for her two times. It was all good. Satoshi was dead and it was rare enough to have him to visit her at night. Who could ask for more?_

_The pattering footsteps walked closer to the window. A hand was placed on the windowsill. With just a single huff and a leap, the blonde boy swung his legs over the sill, leaving Shion's room._

And leaving a smile.

* * *

Satoko, like Shion, also smiled as she slept on her back on the floor. She had been too tired and much too excited to sleep on her bed. Tomorrow showed bright things. The day was short, but joyous days have started showing itself again for the future. Like a sun peeking over the hills of the east. She couldn't wait until tomorrow – now that Teppei was, "for some odd reason," was terrified stalk still and didn't even try to lay a finger on Satoko. Man, what did Oryô say to get him so afraid? But, she didn't care all that much. After all, Satoko had other plans to think about. Like setting traps for the manhunt game tomorrow. She needed to wake up extra early tomorrow, so she would be able to dodge Ed and Rena when they start painting the borders. Should she make pitfall traps? Oh, maybe the classic "trip-wire and darts" trap that she used before on her unsuspecting victims/friends. The possibilities were endless. Maybe she could have Rika and Hanyuu to help. Rika and Hanyuu . . . Rika . . .

_Something fell, like glass. It shattered, like butterfly wings. It wasn't a pleasant sound, but footsteps echoed through the room, like beats to a song. A song. A song that sounded as pretty as crystals. As fluttering as a butterfly__ in its flight through wind._

_Slowly, there was some sort of pressure on top of Satoko. It felt heavy, like somebody was sitting or standing on her. It was getting harder to breathe, and wind blew around her like mist._

Satoko groaned, the smile turning into a frown. She turned her head, trying hard to be as far away as possible. _Please get off . . ._ she thought.

_Whoever was on her leaned closer to her ear, breathing in shallow gasps. Cracked lips moved, scratching against Satoko's ear. Words slowly formed, tumbling into her ear and into her dreams. Then, a melody whispered – a cute melody sung by a low, husky voice. The notes bounced up and down, like someone skipping__ through a field of flowers that had their heads touching the ground._

"_Ringo to hachimitsu  
Koucha no JAMU wa __BURRUUBERÎ__  
Gin'iro no TIISUPUUN  
Kabe ni houri-nageta_

_Hayaku asobou yo  
Ningyou wa nani mo shaberanai  
Hitotsu shika shiranai  
Uta wo utatte miru no_

_Aoi kotori  
Kago kara nigete  
Ame ni utarete  
__Tsukareta hane DORÛPU_

_Nee, issho ni utau  
Atarashii uta wo oshiete yo  
Dare mo kotaenai no  
Dare mo utawanai_

_Hitotsu wakete ageru  
Amakute torokeru CHOKUREITO  
Oishikatta desho?  
Saa, mata utaimashou_

_Ringo to hachimitsu  
Aka'iro to kin'iro mazeta nara  
Kuroku naru no kashira  
Osora to onaji iro_

_Hayaku asobou yo  
Ningyou wa kyou mo shaberanai  
Hachimitsu kakete kobosu  
Sono akai DORESU_

_Anata ga kōchiku  
Watashi wa tsumiki no shiro o hakai suru__  
Nee, utatte hoshii no  
Utatte kikasete yo_

_A__tarashii koucha  
Kondo wa PUUPURU JERÎBÎNZU  
Gin'iro no TIISUPUUN  
Kabe ni houri-nageta"**(4)**_

_It was an adorable song; it sounded a lot like something that Rika w__ould sing. However, there was a darker, creepier ring that laced itself around the words, like a weaving snake. In and out. In and out. Until the snake bit its own tail. Because it no longer knew what was the truth anymore._

"_Hnn, hnn," the voice laughed, a smile evidently creeping up along the face. The person straightened up and stood up off of Satoko, getting a little gasp for air from the little girl. Footsteps left again, disappearing like a ghost before abruptly vanishing. It was a ghost that decided to come over to Satoko and sing her a song. The song that had tea, birds, dolls, honey, and apples mentioned through its stanzas and verses. The strange part was that songs and singing were also mentioned._

_Nee, issho ni utau  
Atarashii uta wo oshiete yo  
Dare mo kotaenai no  
Dare mo utawanai_

_

* * *

_

Satoko hummed as she walked around Onigafuchi, already have set up several pit traps against her fellow friends. She was about to invite Rika and Hanyuu to help her, but their house was in the opposite direction to Onigafuchi. So, she thought against it. Outside was nice with little clouds and a golden sky from the dawn sun. The trees cast dark shadows, making the light speckles on the ground seem darker and the forest creepier. It was perfect for the game the club was prepared to play.

She began walking to the swamp in the middle of the forest. No doubt that Ed and Rena would put the swamp within the borders. It would give the game a more dangerous sense, because there would be plenty of places to hide. And, by the behavior of her fellow members, they would try to use that to their advantage, which means that they would be prone to fall into traps set there. Also, if Ed and Rena were outside painting borders, they wouldn't see her there because they would be trying to place the swamp in the center.

"_Ringo to hachimitsu  
Koucha no JAMU wa __BURRUUBERÎ__  
Gin'iro no TIISUPUUN  
Kabe ni houri-nageta"_

Satoko hummed softly, thinking through different traps that she may be able to set. She first settled down from the classic trap that sent her victims hanging upside down. It would be a very easy trap to set and very effective in the game, especially since it was "Manhunt" with paintball guns.

"_Hayaku asobou yo  
Ningyou wa nani mo shaberanai  
Hitotsu shika shiranai  
Uta wo utatte miru no"_

Honestly, it was a very catchy song, and she couldn't help but hum the tune. Maybe she could go and ask Rika if she had ever sang that before, which would explain why she had dreamt about it at night.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, making her stop humming. She paused. No way could she have been caught plotting so early! She spun around – but she didn't expect anything until everything started crashing down on her. Blue birds flew off, terrified; the cicadas fell deathly silent, like hell had fallen down on the Onigafuchi swamp. Satoko tried to scream, but it all caught in the back of her throat.

The scream wasn't heard when it finally really mattered.

"_Come on, little girl._

_**"Sing for me."**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**(1) "I know you're the older sister.": Although it is never mentioned in the anime, Shion IS the real older sister. Only Mion and Shion are aware of that fact - since Mion negotiated that it's not fair that Shion will get to do everything.**

**(2) _Akamiso_ and red bean paste: _Akamiso_ is red miso that you put in miso soup. It's sort of complicated to explain, but even though it's red, it's very hard to mistaken _akamiso_ with red bean paste - a common sweet condiment that Asians tend to put on their food - especially with labels that tell the biggest differences. Also, the tastes are different._ Akamiso _is very, very salty, while red bean paste is very, very sweet.**

**(3) "traditional Asian medicine all the way back in the early times of the BC era": For those who don't know, back then, Chinese doctors just took random plants, mashed them up together, and gave them to the patient. If they live, it didn't do anything. If they get better - it works! If they die. Well, that should explain a lot. As you can tell, there's a high probability that the person will die. Mm.**

**(4) "Ringo to . . . . houri-nageta": This is the song I do not own. I will not put in the translation nor the title. Yes, it's a real song. However, I did change a few lyrics. **

**Well! This sure is a long one! I hope you guys all enjoyed and that this chapter was worth your time. Well, I'll see you in Chapter 7! Ah, chapter 7 already . . . This story is soon to come to a close . . . Well, please review! It's much appreciated! Next chapter will be the start of it all . . .**


	7. Psalms Drown Prayers

**Aah, konnichiwa~! Yep, yep, this is an update (a mere 7 pages though . . . Urgh . . . x.x). **

**Unfortunately, I apologize to those who have been SERIOUSLY looking forward to some blood and gore. I was looking forward to it too. But, I realized I couldn't transition from where I stopped and keep going all the way through to the blood and gore (in which 3 people will die. X3) without it sounding quite awkward. Because of my change in plans last chapter, it threw off my chapter structures and plans, so, unfortunately, we have yet another "filler chapter." I am very disappointed in myself, so, if you DO review, please don't scream. I know. ;A; **

**This time, I PROMISE-PROMISE that gore will be in on the next chapter. If the bottom of the chapter won't prove it, I don't know what will. If you want to skip over this, feel free. I don't mind. But, I suggest you not though. For many reasons that I shall keep confidential.**

**Again, I apologize. And, thank you to Hollowfied and DemonRaily for the only ones reviewing, and special thanks for Kit-chan, and many thanks for those who have been sticking to this story, and will be sticking to this story. Thank you very, very, VERY much. I hope not to disappoint any of you from this point on. **

**Disclaimer: Kit-chan and I do not own Higurashi or Fullmetal Alchemist. The two brilliant creators of these ingenius stories are on a league far exceeding my own.**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish

"How about this? Say that you're sorry one thousand times."

—Shion Sonozaki: Eye Opening Arc

"Psalms Drown Prayers"

Mion yawned, covering her mouth and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Great, she was getting drowsy. Last night, she was so excited about these new, different club activities that she had forgotten to fall asleep last night, trying to think up a way for a sure-fire way to win. However, that was going to be proven useless unless she would be at full alert. Ah, the cons for having a slow head.

"Are you getting tired, Onee?" Shion vexed, grinning. "You can sleep during the game, if you want. I'll protect you."

"Ah, shut up," Mion groaned, yawning again. "It's every man for himself, right, Kei-chan?" she asked, grinning also.

"Yep!" Keiichi agreed, laughing. "I will defeat you all! And then, you'll have to succumb to my every whim!" He walked further ahead, turning and pointing at the girls. He laughed arrogantly, acting as if he had already won the game.

"Well, you have a lot more opponents, then, sir," Rika pointed out, smiling. "Nippaah~!"

"I want to win too!" Hanyuu inputted.

It was a nice, bright day. The sun radiated its light across the serene village and over the club members. It was like luck was with them – such good weather just for this club activity. The five teenagers each carried their own paintball gun, except Keiichi, Mion, and Shion, who had Ed's, Rena's, and Satoko's paintball guns also slung over their shoulders. They were excited! Each person had their own thoughts and strategies – successful or not, they would win at least something.

As they neared the forest that surrounded the Onigafuchi swamp, the sky seemed to turn darker as clouds drifted passed the fiery sun. About four blue birds flew out of the forest, spurring the cicadas to remain silent for a few seconds before erupting into chants once more. Ecstatic, they marched right into the depths of the forest.

"Woah, Rena and Edo-chi must have made the area pretty big," Shion noted, already spotting the orange paint line trees and a few leaves. She reached up, feeling the paint. "It's wet," she observed, pulling her fingers away and rubbing the orange-colored tips of her fingers.

"Then, if we follow the lines, then we can probably meet up with Rena sir and Edo-chi sir," Rika suggested.

"Yeah," Mion agreed, already rushing into action and running alongside the orange, speckled lines. "Let's catch up to them as quickly as possible!" she called, leaving her friends in the dust.

"Onee! Not so fast!" Shion exclaimed, dashing after her sister.

"C'mon, Rika," Keiichi said. "It's a race then!"

"Yes, sir!" Rika laughed, following close behind the Maebara.

Hanyuu grinned, dashing after her friends. She tripped over tree roots, hopped over piles of leaves, and laughed as leaves and twigs tapped her cheeks and shoulders. She was so happy – nothing can take that away. She needed to catch up to her friends, and then they would probably be looking for Satoko near the swamp – since that was probably the place that she would plant her traps. After Hanyuu had fallen in a few of Satoko's little traps, the deity finally figured out the "pattern" behind Satoko's unpredictable plots. After weaving around trees after Rika and Keiichi, Hanyuu finally spotted the little group.

"There's Hanyuu!" Rena exclaimed, grinning. Her face was splattered with orange, her fingers were covered in the paint, and her white clothing was streaked with the color because she had wiped her hands with them. Well, now everyone knew that Rena would probably be the first spotted. She was like an orange beacon.

Ed was no better: his nose was painted orange, and his gold hair had streaks of orange. Obviously, the two had a paint fight earlier, and the bucket containing the paint was almost empty. He held the bucket in one hand and slung his paintball gun over his shoulder. He smiled as a greeting to Hanyuu. "What took you guys so long? We finished painting the trees about 20 minutes ago."

"Hauu! Hauu! You guys were running too fast!" Hanyuu whined, smiling back.

"Then, you'll have to run faster to win!" Mion laughed, taunting the little girl. "Now, let's go look for Satoko!"

"Hey, Mion," Ed said, interrupting Mion. "We're playing with paintball guns – isn't there some sort of protective gear?" he asked, holding up his gun.

"Ah! Are you going wimpy on us?" Mion taunted, grinning as she held her gun as if she was going to fire at Ed. She earned a small glare from the boy as he retorted, "No way!" "Mind as well play that 'safer' game called 'Oni-san'! Wimp!" she vexed, sticking out her tongue at Ed. "Make ya feel better?"

"Hey! No! I was just worried about you backing off!" Ed retorted, grinning as he glared competitively at Mion. Both metaphorically told another that they won't be going down without a fight, smiling slyly at their future opponents/victims.

"I think a nice game of 'Oni-san' sounds nice," Hanyuu commented, "or 'Kagome, Kagome.' It's simpler!"

"You know those are really old school games," Shion pointed out, pulling at the corner of Hanyuu's mouth playfully. "This is Hinamizawa! We're playing to win and for glory! We're going to battle for the spotlight at our backs!"

"But, sir, we're playing for fun too!" Rika grinned, tugging on Shion's sleeve.

"H'bout we stop fooling around and look for Satoko-chan before she plots too many traps?" Keiichi suggested. He was about to continue as a small scream-like squealing sounded in the forest. He and the others immediately snapped around to see where it was coming from.

"Kyaa! Omochikaieri!" Rena squealed, hugging something small in the palms of her hands. "It's so cute! Aaah! Kawaii desu!" She squeaked happily, relaxing as some of "ADOWABLE" mode steam was vented out.

"Ugh, you scared us for a minute," Keiichi sighed, his smile shifting a bit as he watched Rena hug whatever was in her hands. He watched as Ed walked over to the girl and asked, "What you got there, Rena?"

"It's a li'l buggy!" Rena replied, holding out her hands to show Ed.

In her palms was a giant bug; it was almost 2 centimeters big. It was an ugly, disgusting little thing – cute in Rena's eyes – and its clear, veined wings were pressed to its black, wrinkled side. It was huge like a magnified fly. The harmless insect crawled around in Rena's cupped hands, only making tiny, terrified crickets.

"Oh! It's a Higurashi!" Ed exclaimed, reaching over and picking it up with two pinched fingers around its middle. The bug's leg flailed helplessly as it tried to look for the "ground."

"Oh yeah!" Mion recalled, poking at one of its little legs. "It's a breed of cicadas native to Japan. They're awfully loud during the summer – especially here."

"Yeah," Hanyuu agreed. "Y'know in movies and stuff? When they add the chirps of cicadas, it shows that it's summer," she explained. "Also, the cicada symbolizes long life and resurrection in the Asian culture."

"Oh? Really? I never knew that. You seem to know a lot about it," Keiichi commented.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't know all that, sir," Rika pointed out. "There are a lot of cicadas here, Keiichi sir. They always go 'kana, kana, kana' in the summer time! Mii~!" She beamed, bobbing her head like she was playing around and nodding in all seriousness in the same time. "And then, at the end of summer, they go, 'tsuru tsuru boshi'! Nippaah~!"

"Do you know why the Higurashi symbolizes resurrection and summer?" Ed asked. "It's because of their lifecycle. When they are born, they fall out of trees and into the ground. There, they grow into nymphs and burrow through the ground, where they live most of their lives – ranging 1 or 2 years all the way to 12 or 15 years. Then, in the summer, they come out, molt their shells, mate, and then lay eggs in the trees. After that, it just starts all over again." He shrugged, and then adding, "Also, they are actually defenseless creatures too; they can only harm trees and shrubs and stuff."

"Hauu! Then, why did it bite me earlier?" Rena asked, teary-eyed. "It must hate me!" she cried, holding up a finger where the cicada had presumably bitten.

"It must have thought you were a tree," Keiichi laughed.

"Hauu! I'm not a tree!" the girl whined.

"Or maybe the Eastern Cicada Killer," Mion pointed out.

"It's either you just made that up, or scientists really are getting less and less creative by the day . . ." Shion said, glaring skeptically at her twin. "Easter Cicada Killer? Psh, it's just adding killer at the end of cicadas. Let me guess: it hunts mainly cicadas?"

"Yeah! They're real!" Mion defended. "They're 2 inches long wasp looking thing," she explained, holding both pointer fingers about 2 inches apart to show how big this bee-looking insect was. "They hunt cicadas for their nests. They kill cicadas by using their stingers! But, they aren't aggressive – like bumblebees! Except they're scarier-lookin'."

"Hauu! Hauu! How cruel!" Hanyuu whined, scrunching her head into her shoulders. "Why are the Higurashi always being used? They stay in the ground for all their lives, and then get out only long enough to lay eggs in trees! But, once they get out, they can get attacked by huge wasp killer things!" She stomped her feet on the ground, pouting like a little child.

"Did you know that cicadas are known to be very good dishes too? They're used for medicine; children collect their molted skin; and they make very good meals because of the nutrition in them," Ed stated, as if to spread salt over Hanyuu's wound from the empathy to the treatment of a cicada. "Want to eat it, Hanyuu-chan?" he joked, holding up the cicada to the deity's pouting mouth.

"Hauu! No! No! No!" Hanyuu objected, shaking her head from side to side while covering her mouth with her hands. "Leave the poor buggy alone! You're being so mean, Edo-chi!" she whined, trembling.

Ed just laughed, patting the top of Hanyuu's head. "Ah, don't worry," he reassured. He turned around, and threw the cicada back to where it should come from. The bug sailed for a bit through the air like a pebble before spreading its wings and flying off. "Now, let's go find Taco-chan," he said, clapping his hands of any dirt. "She probably set enough traps to satisfy herself by now."

"Right! Come on, then!" Mion nodded, grinning. "Whoever is the last person to get to the Onigafuchi swamp is going to have to pay for the rewards of the victor!" she sang, turning around and running off. She had a head-start, which made the other members unhappy, so they quickly ran after her, determined to not pay for anything. Given only if they didn't win the activity first.

Shion's grin widened as she dashed after everyone; too bad that she had reacted so slowly. She watched as the boys tore through with Mion right on their heels. Being the sore player that Mion was, the Sonozaki tripped both of the boys and dashed in front, laughing. Rena was tagging behind Hanyuu, who was running desperately behind Rika, who had her face turned towards Hanyuu and giggled. Shion too wanted to avoid the "punishment" after the little "intermission" activity, but she knew that she should save her strength so she might win the actual show. The girl leaped over roots; nimbly dodged trees, branches, and sticks; jumped over piles of leaves; and caught up to the back of the line of racers. Her gun tapped her side as she ran. She easily gained speed and momentum, but she made sure she kept at a pace that didn't let her go past Rena, who was the last person there. Eventually, she couldn't see the people ahead of her, but she knew just where to go anyway.

Shion un-slung her paintball gun as she neared the swamp, slowing down to a walk when she spotted her friends' backs turned to her. They stood side by side like a wall in front of her. "Hey, you guys. Why did you stop?" she asked curiously, walking up them.

Ed's trembling arm rose up and pointed ahead at the swamp.

"Huh? What's there?" Shion asked, peeking over the shoulders of her friends. Clearly, she had not expected what she would see.

Her eyes widened at the sight.

Blood.

Red, red blood. Like paint dripping from hanging meat in a butcher's shop.

The cicadas' cries turned only into a soft rumble, only making the volume of when Ed had held one in his fingers a few moments ago.

The gun slid from her fingers and fell down onto the ground with a clack.

Only one thing registered into her head.

"**SATOKO-CHAN!"**

* * *

**Again, I am very sorry for disappointing you readers. But, I thank those who will be sticking around for the next chapter. And I thank those who read and reviewed, and those who will read and review. Thank you. ^.^**

**A million sorrys. And a million thanks.**


	8. Pleas Heard only by Deaf Ears

**Aaah, konnichiwa~! Well, here's the chapter I've promised. ^o^ Kit-chan told me that there should be more gore, but chapter 10 (I'm planning) will have probably the most blood (since that chapter might not even have any dialogue!) Man, is it me, or are my chapters always going over the average of 12 pages? O.o Soon enough, it'll seep into an average of 15. O.o**

**Well, I hope you enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. They belong to their creators who've spent much time thinking up stories for us.**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"WE'RE JUST HUMAN BEINGS!  
INCAPABLE OF EVEN SAVING A LITTLE GIRL!  
We're nothing but  
_insignificant_ human beings..."  
—Edward Elric

"Pleas Heard only by Deaf Ears"

Everything seemed to start up in slow motion. It was like a movie: the most important things seemingly focused in the middle as the images on the side of the screen were blurred out. She couldn't hear anything; couldn't feel anything; couldn't do anything but see the pictures, like snapshots, in front of her.

Satoko hung over the Onigafuchi swamp. Meat hanging from a butcher's shop.

The Hôjô's neck was snapped with the rope wrapping tightly around it, her purple-tinted head tilting in an unnatural angle. Her tongue lolled out, swollen. Her purple eyes stared blankly ahead, frozen in ice with fear and terror. Her green dress was shredded, barely hanging off from her curled, limp fingers and glued on by sticky, iron red. White glistened amongst the stringy proteins just underneath her skin – deadly cuts with the flesh hacked off. Chunks of meat barely hung by a single string of skin cells. Her black shoes slipped over her feet and dropped into the swamp below, the demons in the dirty waters swallowing it up hungrily. Her hair was streaked with crimson, like the orange paint running down Ed's hair. Red and yellow . . . The colors of fortune.

But, no fortune is known as a tragedy.

"**SATOKOOO!"** Rika screamed, tears streaming down her eyes as she dashed to the beaten corpse hanging over the swamp. "SATOKO!" she repeated while Ed immediately caught sight the beginnings of desperate, rash actions and ran after her. The blue-haired girl clambered up on the tree from where her friend was hanging, inching forward along the branch to reach the knot that hung Satoko. But, her arms were too short, and she shifted further forward.

Shion saw Ed's mouth move, probably screaming something about being careful. There were no other movements – just a stalk still reaction of shock. Her legs couldn't move; she couldn't take action. It was terrifying as she watched Rika lightly touch the rope and inch a little bit more forward. She didn't know what to do, except watch as the scene unfolded before her and her friend's eyes.

Rika started muttering something. Wet, rolling tears streamed over her cheeks – the water marks would stay like scars. The girl inched a bit further, gasping as her hand finally wrapped around the thick rope. However, there was a loud snap, one loud enough that Shion, whose ears seemed to have gone deaf, could hear. Rika started falling down, along with Satoko's body, into the demon infested swamp.

But, suddenly, a black-sleeved arm shot out, catching Rika before her feet could touch the bottomless muck. Her legs dangled over the brown, and her arms hung over Ed's left arm. The boy gripped the stub of the broken branch as his feet were firmly planted on the trunk of the tree. Ed kicked himself around the tree, sending both of them flying onto stable grounds behind the tree as Rika reached out, a scream barely starting to come out of her lips. The two landed on the ground, skidding backwards and watching, horrified, as Satoko's body sunk into the depths of the swamp.

Everything came crashing down.

"NOOOO!" Shion wailed, falling down to her knees. Things rushed back into her senses as she covered her eyes. The pictures flashed through her eyes, water blurring the images. It can't be happening.

"No, Satoko," Rika squeaked. The girl tried to stand up but only fell back onto the ground, crying. "Ed! Get her back! She doesn't belong down there! She doesn't belong in Hell!" she screamed, begging. "Get her back!" She couldn't take anymore. Questions rushed through her head, smudging away all thoughts until the only clear words left were, "We have to get her away from the demons!"

Ed nodded, getting up and leaving Rika sitting on the ground. Mion shouted, "Are you crazy? You'll only sink into the swamp with Satoko's body! Leave the corpse alone." But, Ed glared at Mion and stepped into the murky waters. It was believed that the swamp was bottomless and reached down to the depths of hell, but Ed was able to step on some solid ground. He gripped a tree branch overhead, steadying himself as he inched to the spot where they had last spotted Satoko's body before it sunk. Eventually, he was at the end of the branch, and he let go, slowly wading through.

Suddenly, his foot slipped down, as if he fell down over the edge of a ledge. He fell, yelping and trying to grab the nearest branch. However, his glove got caught and it simply slid right off of Ed's hand instead of helping him up. Immediately, Rena and Keiichi rushed over, uncaring about their own safety and other observations as they grabbed Ed's hand pulled him back up on the much shallower parts of the swamp where the stood. "Thanks," he muttered, turning back around to try and get a second attempt in.

"No! Don't!" Hanyuu warned, stopping Ed short. "I don't want you to drown in there! No more!" She clenched her fists as she called to the blonde boy, whose black clothes turned brown and orange streaks flecked with watery dirt. "No more, don't do it again!"

"But, Hanyuu!" Rika cried. "Satoko doesn't belong on the bottom of a swamp! She doesn't belong there! She shouldn't end up in Hell because she was murdered!" she argued, turning back to Ed. "Please get her back! Please!"

Ed bit the bottom of his lip, his eyebrows inching closer as he thought desperately. His eyes screamed that he wanted to follow both demands, but that would be impossible. Like a rope in a tug-a-war. "Then . . . what do you want me to do?" he asked, his hands clenching.

Everyone looked from Rika and then to Hanyuu. They had the same questioning expressions; they didn't know what to do: either leave Satoko on the bottom of the swamp, or risk a life trying to retrieve it. "What do you want me to do?" Ed repeated, looking at each person around him until his gaze finally fell onto Shion. "What do you think I should do?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ." Shion replied, gripping the grass by her legs. "I want Satoko back . . . But . . . I don't know . . ."

"Let's go back . . . It's more likely Ed will die along with Satoko now that so much time passed . . ." Hanyuu said. "Let's go back . . ."

"But—!" Rika objected, trying to stand up again but only falling back onto the ground. She hissed, her hand reaching for her ankle. "Dang it . . ."

"We must go back . . ." Hanyuu demanded. "You probably have a sprained ankle from that rash action before. The next time, it might be more than just an injured ankle. Edward can DIE trying to retrieve a DEAD body! Think, Rika! In death, there really isn't a second chance!"

Rika stared at her friend with pleading eyes, muttering, "I don't know what to do anymore . . ."

When had the miracles turned into tragedies?

* * *

"You're quite lucky, Rika-chan," Irie commented, simply wrapping Rika's ankle with few layers of bandages. "You just twisted your ankle. Nothing serious. It will just hurt for the next hour or so." He looked up, smiling. He pulled his hands away and patted Rika's head.

The blue-haired girl didn't say anything as she put down her leg. She stared at the ground, chewing her lip like it was gum. Satoko was gone, never to come back again. The images popped up in her mind again: Satoko hanging over the swamp, Satoko falling into the swamp, Satoko getting eaten by the swamp, and Satoko never going to be spotted again by the swamp. "Satoko's never going to come back . . ." she muttered, repeating it in her mind like a chant, a curse.

"Yeah . . . I know," Irie sighed, sitting back in his seat. "We'll just have to deal with it though . . ."

"DEAL WITH IT?" Rika screamed, jumping out of her seat and knocking the metal chair to the ground. "How can I, as you say, 'DEAL WITH IT'?" she asked. "She was my friend, but ALL you say is to 'deal with it'? You stupid doctors don't understand ANYTHING anymore! You've transformed lives into costumers of a deli! And, when someone dies, all you say and feel are, 'Oh . . . I guess we'll just give you a refund, then?' Lives to you are just mere statistics! Numbers on a page! You . . . You HEARTLESS!" She heaved after her rant, panting as she glared hatefully.

"Rika-chan, calm do—" Irie began, holding a hand up to try to 'hold her steady.'

"Calm down, now?" Rika screamed, slapping the man's hand down. Frustrated, her hands brushed above the table next to her, knocking all of the medical items to the floor. "Why should I, you heartless traitor?" she accused, slamming her hand down onto the empty table.

Suddenly, the door opened, and droopy gold eyes framed by yellow hair peeked around it. Rika spun around by the creak and nearly exclaimed, "Edward!" until she saw that the face was one of a woman around her 20s. It was a face that Rika hoped to never see again until she was dead.

Miyo Takano.

"Is everything all right in there?" the nurse asked, letting herself in. "I heard a giant crash and . . . oh," she said, "Rika-chan, hello." She raised an eyebrow, mildly amused by the expression on the child's face. Her yellow eyes slowly moved their gaze onto the items that had clattered to the floor by Rika's tantrum. Inferring that the crash must have been by the falling objects, Takano dismissed her former question and reported, "I have scheduled Edward Elric's next auto-mail appointment. The swamp water had gummed up his auto-mail so much that the mechanisms are starting to grind into each other."

"Ah, wonderful. Thank you, Takano," Irie said, standing up.

_Takano . . ._ Rika repeated mentally, _Miyo . . . Miyo Takano . . ._ She stood and stared at the nurse, thinking, _Why is she here? I . . . Why? Wasn't she sent to an insanity institution or something?_ Slowly, the girl's face hardened into hate as the doctor and the nurse exchanged medical observations on their patients. Her blue eyes narrowed, glaring at Miyo. _It's . . . Her . . . She did it . . ._ Rika accused, curling up her fists angrily. _She must have come back . . . To start it over again . . . She killed her . . . She killed Satoko!_ Vindictively, Rika shoved her way by Takano and Irie, glaring behind her at Takano.

She exited the room, not forgetting to say, "Thank you, sirs," before slamming the door after her and leaving the Irie Clinic.

"W-what happened to Rika during the time of my absence . . .?" Takano observed, frowning as if offended at the door. "She never acted like that before . . ."

Dr. Irie sighed, "True, she never really lost her cool like that . . ." The man shook his head, scratching the back of his head. "And . . . I doubt that she has forgiven you yet . . ."

"Aah . . . right . . ."

Then, Irie adjusted his glasses, smiling to lighten the mood a bit. "You've been working really hard since you've gotten back," he said, "why don't you have a break for a while? Look around Hinamizawa – the village had changed a bit since you've left."

"But, how about—" Takano began before getting cut off by Irie.

"Don't worry. Besides cleaning Ed's auto-mail, there aren't any other appointments scheduled," the doctor reassured. "But, if there are any emergencies, I'll call you via cell phone." The man nodded, smiling another winning smile again.

"Okay, all right," Takano replied hesitantly, "if you insist."

* * *

"Rika, you shouldn't just explode like that . . ." Hanyuu warned, sitting in front of Rika, who just curled up in a ball in the corner of her room. "I want Satoko back too, but I can't re-start everything anymore."

"Why not?" Rika asked, her forehead resting on top of her knees and her arms wrapping around her legs. "Bring her back . . . You're a god, right?"

Hanyuu shook her head, saying, "I can't. I can't start everything over anymore. I can't do that anymore . . . And, even if I could, I won't . . . Ever since we broke through the fate last year, I vowed that I would never re-start time again."

"A vow, huh? To whom?"

Hanyuu paused, looking at the ground, "To myself . . ."

"What?" Rika roared, looking up at Hanyuu. "Why can't you just break it? Just this once?" she begged, but Hanyuu shook her head. "Do you not want to see Satoko again?"

"I do! I really do, Rika!" Hanyuu retorted. "But . . . I just can't! You'll have to die first! And, even then, I can't do anything about it!"

"You useless god! Useless, just useless!" Rika spat, shooting up and staring down at the deity. "Rika!" she heard Hanyuu say, but she just walked around the deity. "I can't trust you guys anymore!" Rika declared, storming out of the room and dashing away from the house. "Nothing!" she cried finally before disappearing into the nearby woods.

"Hauu . . . What should I do . . .?" Hanyuu groaned, her lips trembling as she watched Rika run off. "I don't know anymore . . ." she cried, wiping incoming tears with the back of her hand, but they were always replaced by more. "W-when did it start again? The tragedies . . . when did my ability to help stop?

"I just wish I could change the little choices to . . ."

The deity trailed off before she started bawling on the ground, abandoned by her friend.

And nobody was there to hear her cry and at least sit beside her.

* * *

Rika ran across Hinamizawa, ignoring the small greetings she heard from the villagers. Each time she heard a small, "Hello, Rika-chama!" she just ran faster, pumping her arms as she faced the ground with her eyes screwed up tight. Have they not heard of Satoko's death yet?

Oh yeah, they still 'hate' the Hôjô family.

Rika hated hate. Why couldn't others understand that Satoko was an important person? The people probably wouldn't even honor Satoko's death, or even acknowledge how great her life was, even though it mostly contained pranks she had set up for her friends. Rika hated hate because, then, Satoko wouldn't get the "hugs and kisses" she deserved. But, all Satoko received were a few glares and nothing else. She hated hate . . .

But, most of all, she hated Takano.

For killing Satoko again.

"I'm going to get revenge . . ." Rika muttered under her breath, stopping as she ran into the entrance of the woods. On the trees was orange paint slopped over on the trunks from the morning halted game.

"I won't forgive Takano for what she has done!"

* * *

The sound of rushing water was the only sound in the medical room. The reddish-brown-headed man was behind the sink, running whatever over the dirty auto-mail plates. The blond boy sat on the chair, fiddling with the wires that ran through his prosthetics as he waited for the plates to be cleaned. He was actually surprised by Irie's knowledge about the structure of the artificial limbs, but Irie simply said that he had gotten the gist of the machine from the last auto-mail appointment and he had studied neurology and psychosurgery when he was in med school.

"Hey, Ed?" Irie called, wiping the metal plates with a towel before setting them on another towel. "Was I really calloused towards Rika-chan earlier . . .?"

"Huh?" Ed sounded, looking up from his auto-mail and then looking back down onto it. "Don't let Rika-chan's words get to you. She was just really stressed from losing Satoko-chan . . ."

"You don't seem too effected by it though," Irie commented, looking over his shoulder.

Ed chuckled, saying, "I'd have to say the same thing with you too, though." The boy sighed, "I guess it's because I didn't know her for as long as the others."

"Oh, that shouldn't be the main factor, though," the doctor commented. "I heard that Satoko-chan had called you by the name of 'Onii-kun' one time. Not everyone gets those titles from her, y'know."

"Yeah . . . I know . . ."

The doctor paused, before continuing, "How about the others? How are they doing?"

"Good . . . I guess . . ." the boy replied. "They seemed to have dealt it a lot better than Rika-chan . . ."

"Noticed any . . . strange actions?"

"No . . ." Ed responded, leaning back in his chair and sighing again. He hesitated for a split second before adding, "Though I saw Keiichi and Mion scratch at their palms from the stress."

The doctor frowned, his eyebrows coming closer together. "Well, enough small talk!" he exclaimed, pulling out some sort of hose out from under the sink. "Come over here so I can shoot you with a power hose!"

"Hey! Don't aim that at me! Those things fricking hurt!"

* * *

Miyo Takano turned on her phone and slipped it back into her purse. She had decided that she should take a walk in the forest and go to that ledge where people could see the whole Hinamizawa. What had caught her eye was the orange paint that had trailed along the trees. Deciding that she would be taking a detour, she followed the orange line, finding out that it was just a giant ring.

_I wonder what it's about,_ she thought. She scratched the back of her head as she turned, gazing ahead. _Ah, well,_ Takano thought, shrugging as she walked to the famous ledge. She was looking forward to overlooking the whole village – did the view change? Was it as beautiful as when she had left? Well, there was only one way to find out: to go and see it herself.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" she called, wondering who else would be in the forest. She was hoping for Tomitake since she hadn't seen that freelance photographer for quite some time. The nurse paused for a while, but she didn't receive an answer. ". . . Is there someone there?" she questioned. "Please come out."

There was the sound of more breaking twigs and crinkling leaves. However, there was no answer. That frightened the nurse greatly, and she called again, "Hello?"

No answer.

The wind blew, shifting the leaves. The cicadas continued their song as leaves flitted off the branches and floated through the air. Suddenly, Takano could see a girl with long hair stand there, glaring at her. In the girl's hand was something, but Takano couldn't tell what it was. The forest cast too much of a shadow.

"You . . ." the girl spoke.

"Yeah?" Takano responded smoothly, inching closer to the little girl. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Go to Hell, Miyo Takano."

"Oh . . . That's a mean thing to say," the nurse commented, frowning. She took a step closer, stopping before a bush. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"You don't need to know . . ." the person growled. She lifted up her hand, and the object in her hand gleamed eerily, even though the nurse still couldn't tell what it was. "Just go to Hell, you she-demon."

"What?" Takano questioned, confused. She took a step back, flabbergasted at the stranger's strange, harsh behavior to her. She didn't know who it was, but, certainly, the person knew her. "Who are you?" she repeated, walking up to the stranger. Takano easily towered the person, who clearly is just a small child. The shadows casted by the trees obscured the facial expression.

However, the object in the stranger's hand was brought heavily down onto Takano's shoulder. It was heavy, and a small hand was gripping onto the wooden handle. Some sort of sickly liquid started to stream down and dripping from her fingertips. It was only a light throb, but she was terrified of what it was. Her eyes widened as her gold eyes slowly trembled to look at what was digging into her arm.

A cleaver.

Takano screamed, suddenly feeling pain and blood. The stranger used two hands and dislodged the cleaver out from between her shoulder bone socket and her arm. A painful crack and "gush" sounded as the blade was carelessly removed. The nurse stumbled backwards, gripping her injured arm as if it was going to fall off – she no longer could feel it.

"W-what was that for?" she stammered, backing off. But, the stranger kept advancing towards her. Takano no longer could see the stranger, for she had seemed to be draped with a veil of shadows, but only could stare at the bloodied cleaver aimed at her head.

"You belong in Hell," the stranger repeated. Before the nurse could scream again, she brought the cleaver down again, right upon Takano's head. The little girl let go, watching as blood trickled down Takano's face. The head bobbled heavily before the corpse fell backwards. Items that were in Takano's little pink purse fell out, dispersed over the ground.

"Good night, Miyo Takano," Rika muttered, staring down at the corpse. The expression on her victim's face replicated Satoko's – frozen in time with fear and surprise. The cleaver was still stuck deep within Takano's skull, and her yellow hair was painted with red – like Satoko.

The angered Furude bent down, collecting the items and placing them into the bag. She grabbed Takano's shirt collar and dragged the dead women through the forest. Her destination wasn't far. Only just a mere 4 yards away. It was to the Onigafuchi Swamp. Where Satoko disappeared under the muddy demon's hungry hands.

"Go down to Hell with Satoko-chan," Rika murmured. "Go down there and apologize to her. She might forgive you." Her grip tightened as she thought about her friend, still hating Miyo Takano. The woman's mere presence was nauseating to Rika.

With surprising strength, one that's fueled by anger and hatred, Rika threw the corpse into the swamp. Then, she took Takano's purse and tossed it after the dead body. Sadistically, Rika watched as the mud gulped Takano and her items down like a greedy animal that was left hungry for thousands of years.

Finally satisfied when she only saw Takano's items and her limp hand sticking out from the swamp, Rika turned around. However, a chiming tune rang out, stopping her trek back home. It was an adorable song, and it sounded as pretty as fluttering as a butterfly in its flight through wind. A melody whispered – a cute melody. The notes bounced up and down, like someone skipping through a field of flowers that had their heads touching the ground. However, there was a darker, creepier ring that laced itself around the harmony.

The Furude spun around, spotting only the cell phone's screen flashing and playing a happy ringtone. She sighed, seeing Takano's slim fingers had already sunk into the swamp. It would probably only take a minute for the cell phone to follow. She turned back around and then walked into the shadows.

She checked her hands: no blood.

And absolutely no guilt.

* * *

'_Miyo-san? Miyo-san?'_ the cell phone buzzed, the voicemail picking up. _'Please come quickly . . . The syndrome is back . . . The—"_

But, the message was interrupted when the mud had finally gotten into the phone's system. And, the portable device sunk deep into the muddy waters – into Hell.

* * *

Rika walked toward her house with a satisfied grin on her face. It was getting dark outside, and that meant she would need to start making dinner . . . for only three people . . . because one of them was gone. Forever. Rika sighed and opened the door, and only Hanyuu greeted her.

"Rika!" Hanyuu called, running up to the blue-haired girl. The deity saw the grin on Rika's face, and then smiled back, glad that her best friend was smiling again. "How are you doing?" she asked to make sure that the smile wasn't just a mere crease across Rika's expression.

"I'm doing just fine," Rika replied, her grin becoming much bigger. "Where's Edo-chi?" she asked, glancing around the room.

"That's good," Hanyuu commented, nodding enthusiastically. She was glad that Rika was probably trying to deal with Satoko's sudden death. "Oh, Edo-chi said that he wanted to go to the forest to think for a while. He won't be sleeping here anymore," she told Rika. "So, where have you been?" she questioned, hoping that wherever Rika had been that had cheered her up would also work on Ed too.

"I was . . . near the Onigafuchi Swamp . . ." Rika replied.

"Huh? Why?" Hanyuu asked, confused. Why would Rika go to the exact area where Satoko had died to cheer herself up? Hanyuu knew Rika really well, and Rika wasn't the type of person who would mourn to feel better. Rika was more like someone who would do something to fix a problem.

"Satoko didn't belong in Hell . . . But Takano did," Rika said simply, her grin widening.

"Wait . . . what?" The purple-haired stood where she was, bewildered. "W-what do you mean?" she asked, concerned for Rika's well-being. Hanyuu placed her hand on Rika's shoulder; the grin was starting to scare her. Hanyuu's eyebrows crept closer together out of concern. However, her bright purple eyes widened with realization, and her bottom lip trembled with terror and surprised. "Rika . . . you didn't . . . did you?" she asked, pleading that what Rika said was just a practical joke. No, Rika would never do that – she knew better. But, did she?

However, much to Hanyuu's disappointment, Rika grin turned angular and sadistic. It was unnatural, and her teeth showed like a smiling wolf. "Rika!" Hanyuu cried, clenching her fists at her side. She felt betrayed, and it was a terrible, terrible feeling. It must have been the feeling that everyone else had been feeling. It was a twisting sensation in her stomach, and it was all hatred. "H-how . . . how could you? Why?"

"Simple . . . Takano killed Satoko . . ." Rika explained. Her grin was still plastered onto her face. "She deserved to die too. It's for revenge." She started laughing, her wide, blue eyes narrowing. They were the eyes of a murderer.

Hanyuu gasped. "Rika! That's not a good—" she began, but Rika simply shoved her hands into the deity's face.

"Look, look. There's no blood. None. Whenever someone does something bad and takes away someone's life, their hands have red spots on them," Rika said, giggling. "But, see? My hands are perfectly fine. There are no spots. There's no red. There's no blood. And I didn't even have to wash them."

Hanyuu frowns, her bottom lip still trembling. "I see red. There's a lot of red," she spat angrily. "You killed someone, and all I can see on your hands is red." She bit down on her bottom lip, trying her best to stay strong. But, she bowed her head, muttering, "I'm going to be with Ed tonight . . ." The girl shoved her friend out of the way of the door and ran.

Rika watched her friend leave. "She doesn't understand . . ." Rika muttered, bowing her head too. "She doesn't understand how sad I was to see Satoko dead . . . She doesn't understand . . . That revenge is so sweet . . . But, just Takano's death isn't the end of it . . . There's someone else who deserves punishment." Her hands clenched in front of her, and they were becoming blurry.

She saw red too. They were red.

She needed to find something to wash it off.

So, she grabbed a knife.

* * *

It was dark, and night had fallen. It was awfully late, so people had already turned off their lights so that only the stars and the moon were able to cast down their eerie glow. The cicadas were quiet, and a single chirp was like a star falling, and a tear dropping. A figure shrouded in black walked through the night and underneath the glaring moon.

Rika strolled her way through, holding the handle of her knife tightly in her hand. She needed to go to Satoko's last house. There was someone that she needed to have a little "talk" with. They would probably only exchange a few small words. Just a few.

Finally, she spotted the house/shack underneath pale moonlight. The lights were off, which had made it harder for Rika to find it. However, that would make Rika's job easier. Instead of beating around the bush, she could jump straight to the whole point of the small visit. She started running through plan after plan as she circled around the house, searching for an open window.

Finally, she spotted one that was wide open. Rika reached up and placed the knife on the sill before clambering up, careful to not cut herself. She was on a mission – a mission that she should succeed. She grabs the knife, making sure that the blade was away from her, and sat on the sill before leaping off and landing with a small thud. The girl brushed some dirt off and then looked up.

Rika frowned as she squinted in the darkness. The moon casted some light and reflected off the wall. On the white plaster were red smeared into words. Rika stepped forward, trying her best to read in the dim light. She placed her hand against the wall, and then traced the red smears with her fingers. She could feel bumps along the red, and thin sheets of plaster overlap each other in rectangular shapes. Finally, after tracing the strokes, she realized what the words were.

"_Hatred only sows more hatred. This endless cycle will continue until one of us is destroyed."_

* * *

**Aaah, three people have died. Satoko, Takano, and Teppei. Truth be told, I wasn't planning to kill Teppei, but a lot of reviewers wanted him dead. So, I gave it. ^.^" Then, I realized, I could use it as a plot tool . . . Heheheh . . . *.* Thanks for the reviews. ^.^ You guys are the ones who keep me goin'. A million thanks~!**

**Wow, Edo-chi didn't get much "screentime," huh? :\**

**Please review~! They make the world go 'round~! ^o^**


	9. Abandoned and Forlorn

**Woah, it has been a while, huh? Geez, these transition chapters really are killing me . . . DX**

**Anyway, thanks for those who are still with me here! I love you! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi or Fullmetal Alchemist. I have no right to FMA. It is just too amazing. And, not until the Eye-Opeing Arc did I realize how phenomenal Higurashi is. I don't own any of them!**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"I become sad because I can't do anything.  
I can do nothing but watch.  
I'm powerless.  
But I'm still here."  
—Hanyuu Furude: Nanodesu

"Abandoned and Forlorn"

It was quiet. So very quiet. Nobody knew what to do or say. It wasn't school anymore – it was a funeral. Satoko wasn't there anymore. Mion, the leader, wanted to say something, but she knew this wasn't a good time. So, she just sat at a desk, leaning on her elbows as she went through plan after plan to at least cheer her friends up. Rena sat beside Rika, only because she thought that she was needed there. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to. Ed was next to Rena and Hanyuu, conveniently separating the Furude girls. He leaned back in his chair, tipping it dangerously as he stared up at the ceiling, deep into thought again.

Rika and Hanyuu sat as far apart as possible. Hanyuu knew what Rika did — killing Takano, and maybe Teppei. She wasn't sure. But she knew they were dead. Gone. Forever. And, worse, Rika had killed one of them. Hanyuu didn't know if she would forgive Rika for doing such a heinous crime . . . And it would never be turned back around – Rika killed. That was that. Nothing less. It was different, so different. Rika was killed . . . Rika killed. It was amazing how much just one word could change everything. Amazing how time could change things. Amazing how different point of views could change the picture.

"Satoko's gone . . ." Shion repeated, a mantra that she had to keep saying. It felt unreal. Gone. Gone. Gone. Shion had promised. She promised him. She promised him that she was going to protect his little sister. His precious sister. "S-she's never going to come back," she muttered again, staring blankly up at the white ceiling like a canvas. Only if she could draw a life on a white board. But, death was final. "We can't do anything . . . We did nothing . . ."

"Shion, please stop, we already know," Rena pleaded, turning to look over to the green-haired girl. "I wanted to take her home with me . . . I really did . . . And I still do . . ."

"But, we didn't let you . . ." Shion laughed bitterly. "We stopped you each time." Her hands moved to her face, staring at the creases in her palms.

"Shion . . ." Mion began, turning to face her saddened sister. She opened her mouth to say something to at least to cheer her up.

"Shut up, Onee!" Shion screamed, leaping out at her sister. The chair that flew back clacked onto the ground like a pin dropping to the ground in silence. "If you're so stuck on cheering people up, why not learn the occult to bring people up from the dead!"

"You can't do that," a voice pointed out. "It's the last thing that God would allow man to do." Ed sighed, shifting his eyes from the ceiling to Shion.

Shion looked at Ed hatefully; her hands were clenched at her sides; hot tears threatened to flood the floor; and doubt laughed. "How do you know?" she shouted. "Anything is possible in this world! If we can't bring back Satoko, we might as well just explode the world after her! God allowed man make the airplane; we got to touch the sky!" She was desperate, and nothing could hurt more. She stood still, planted at the single spot on the ground. "Do you guys not care anymore? Heartless fiends!" she cried, spinning around with her eyes downcast to the ground. She said nothing as she left the room, silence.

Mion watched quietly as her sister slammed the door behind her. "Shion . . ." Mion repeated, murmuring.

"Sorry . . . I guess I was a little rough . . ." Ed sighed, letting the front two chair legs fall back to the ground. He leaned forward, scratching the top of his head. "I'll go talk to her," he volunteered, standing up from his seat.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Mion remarked, running her finger through her green hair as she gazed up to the ceiling. It was like some sort of answer was inscribed there, up where that "God" should be. "She's just angry. But, I don't want her to start screaming at you." She rolled her head to the side and forced a smile, joking, "People might accuse you of rape or something, with all the noise." Mion paused for a few seconds, turning back to the ceiling above. "Keiichi?" she called.

"Yeah?" the "invisible boy" in the corner responded, looking up from his twiddling fingers. He was off to the side, lonely. Drowning himself in loneliness. He didn't know why he was excluding himself from his favorite group of people; maybe it was because he didn't want to face them, now the person that he had sworn, promised, to protect was gone.

"Would you follow Shion?" Mion asked. "I would go myself, but she's mad at me too. Cheer her up for me, please? You probably feel the same as her — you promised to protect Satoko too." She bit her tongue, hesitant. "You're a lot like Satoshi," she continued, "you can cheer her up!"

"Yeah," Keiichi agreed, "I'll make her laugh so hard that she'll die from it!" He grinned confidently, receiving a giant smile from the Sonozaki heir. "I promise!" he guaranteed, standing up from his seat and running after Shion.

"I hope he will tell great jokes," Rena remarked. "She must be so sad, since she even suggested doing something as crazy as trying to bring someone from the dead."

"Why can't we?" Rika asked, clenching her fists with the cloth of her black skirt. "She's right . . . Anything is possible in this world – nothing is final. Fate even is not final. Why can't we bring her back?"

Ed said, "You can't play God like that. Only God can play God." He clenched his fists, continuing, "He has the canvas, has the papers, has the blueprints, has the pencils and pens, has the paint; He has everything that will pull the strings. All He's missing is the eraser."

"The eraser?" Hanyuu repeated.

"He can't undo the choices that people make," Ed explained. "People say that He can do anything – place him on a pedestal." The teenager stopped, rubbing his hands together. Then, he looked up, chewing his bottom lip like gum. The boy looked guilty, as if the Apocalypse was going to happen because of him. "He can create . . . The art of creating seems to be so powerful – the eraser on pencil is always so much shorter than the actual pencil . . . No wonder people idealize a god . . ."

"But, I wonder, can a god cry?"

* * *

Keiichi ran after Shion, watching the green hair in front of him wave like a flag. He could see the girl press her hands up to her eyes as frustrated tears finally gave away. "Shion!" he called, catching up to the girl and tugging on her hair to make her stop.

"What?" Shion snapped, turning and glaring at Keiichi. "Did Onee send you to try to 'cheer me up'?" she asked, slapping his hand away from her hair. "Stupid Onee doesn't get it when people want to think on their own, does she?"

"Yeah, we don't," Keiichi confirmed, smiling. "We're a club; we stick to—"

"Damn it, Keiichi!" Shion shouted. "You're smiling? Smiling at a time like this?" She clenched her fists, swinging one back to threaten Keiichi, who in turn flinched away and prepared for impact. But, it never came. She just couldn't bring herself to do so. It was just too tragic. "Keiichi . . . You had promised to protect Satoko-chan too . . ."

"Y-yeah . . .?" Keiichi affirmed, nodding and looking down at the magically interesting floor beneath his feet. 6 feet down.

"Yeah," Shion sighed. "I promised Satoshi that I'll keep her safe. But, no! Look at what is going on now!" she screamed. "Now she's dead! She's not safe anymore! Not only that, she ended up in Hell, of all the places she would end up! It's one thing for her to die normally; at least Satoshi would be okay with it!" She heaved, breaking off her shouts. "But . . . But . . .! And . . .!" She screamed up to the ceiling and fell down to her knees. Pathetic.

"Look, Shion, it has already passed!" Keiichi argued. "There's nothing we can do about it now."

"D-do you know why Satoko-chan is gone?" Shion asked, pounding her fist on the floor. "Why she was hung like meat in a pig slaughter?"

"N-no."

"It's because we didn't do anything!" Shion answered. "We promised that we will protect her, but did we do that? What's the use of a promise if the person doesn't do something! What's the worth?"

"No, you're wrong. We did as much as we could—"

"Lies! All lies! We could have done more! We could have given that bastard a beating ourselves; we could have went to the forest earlier; we could have run faster; we could have done so many things, but did we? No!" Shion cried. "Not only that, but we didn't even help Rika-chama to get Satoko-chan's body! We didn't even help Edward to save her! And he didn't need to do that. We were the ones who promised . . . We promised . . . Not him . . ."

Keiichi stood there, pondering the words that Shion had accused. The boy opened his mouth to object, but he didn't have any valid excuses. What Shion had said was true. Keiichi and Shion had to act. Ed didn't have to. He didn't promise. He didn't have to act. But Ed did anyway. And Keiichi had to. He promised. He had to act. But Keiichi didn't anyway.

Miracles had turned the other way. Those traitors.

* * *

Mion waited for the 'clack' of the door. Her sister and her friend were going to come back that way. That was when they were supposed to feel better; this event surely couldn't last. Surely not. That was when her sister was supposed to throw away the outrageous thoughts of bringing a dead one back to life. That was when her friend – no, the one she loved the most – was supposed to come back victorious that he had cheered her sister up.

Well, that was what was supposed to happen.

But it didn't.

Shion came in exactly the way she had left.

And Keiichi looked like a doctor just told him he only had two days to live.

Pretending to not notice these solemn expressions, Mion shot out from her seat and trotted over to the pair. "Hiya!" she greeted brightly. "We're planning for a club activity soon," she lied, "after Satoko-chan's . . ." She trailed off as Shion shoved the tomboy aside and stalked off. Mion desperately watched Shion taking a seat as far away from her as possible.

Clenching her fist, Mion turned over to Keiichi only to see him depressed. "H-hey . . . Please cheer up," she begged, tilting her head so she could look directly into Keiichi's downcast eyes. "Please smile . . ."

"I don't want to . . ." Keiichi sighed, walking past Mion as if she was a stranger.

Mion stood there. Alone. Abandoned and forlorn.

* * *

_Days dwindled into weeks. July eventually peeked around the corner. Normally, students were excited when they were let out of school. They would run outside, cheering that summer arrived in its sunny glory. Water games would be the main attraction, and rainbows would form in the mist of water shining in the sun. Carefree smiles would form across everyone's faces. Laughs would be the melody with cicadas as the harmony._

_Summer did come in its radiant glory. School was out, and children were released from homework. Limp water games allowed water to simply run from the hose and drown the grass. Forced smiles were on almost all grinning expressions. Small, cautious giggles hid underneath the harmony made of cries. It affected everyone._

_But it hit Mion Sonozaki the hardest. She had liked the days when they played games with good nature. She had adored the time spent with her cheerful friends. She had absolutely loved the smiles she used to see. But, when someone was missing, so was the happiness. She missed it all. Why couldn't they just move on? They couldn't do anything to change it; they already missed their chance. So why were they sticking in one spot when the earth continued to spin, time continued to run, and lives continued to tick away._

_And everything was Shion's fault. She refused to cheer up. She refused to pick herself up. And then she had the gale to drag Keiichi down with her. The situation that was bad enough had just taken a nosedive into the worse._

_So, someone had to do something, right?_

* * *

She had been wondering the empty hallways of the school, searching through the walls for anything, anything at all. But, the more she stared at the white walls, the more sorrowful she became. She didn't like being alone; she never did. Eventually, she turned a corner, seeing a wall at her right as windows line the left.

"Shion," a voice called out. A hand reached out at the Sonozaki and lightly patted her shoulder, forcing to turn around. "I think this is enough."

Shion squeaked and froze. She hadn't expected anybody when she wandered down the hallways of the empty school. She just wanted some time on her own while summer vacation warded off people from this building. But that wasn't going to happen. "Onee?" she exclaimed, expecting her twin when she turned around. "Won't you just leave me alone—?"

However, instead of seeing bright green hair and eyes, she saw gold hair and eyes. The fact that the person was a short male clearly went against her speculations.

"Sorry, I'm not your sister," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. The teenager was none other than Edward Elric.

"Oh, it's you," Shion sighed, slouching as she glared. "Or did she send you in her stead?" she snapped. "Can't she tell that I want to think on my own?" she asked, throwing her arms in the air before letting them fall back at her side. She shook her head and groaned.

"First off, no, she didn't send me," Ed answered. "And second of all, you're not thinking."

"Of course I'm thinking!" the Sonozaki argued, stamping her foot.

"No, you aren't." When Shion reacted violently, he held up his left hand to block her misplaced punch to the face. "You're not thinking about anything past 'Oh my god, she's really dead.' Not only are you hurting yourself that way, but also you're hurting everyone else around you."

"So? They're the ones who are trying to abandon Satoko!" Shion screamed, trying to get another punch in, but Ed merely dodged her other fist. "She's gone! She's gone forever! And nobody is acting as if it was anything important but me!"

"You're just depressed," Ed explained. "Get over it – everyone is going to die anyway. It was just that she . . ." He sighed and then continued. "Nothing is going to change whether you cry about it or not. The others are just trying to pull through. The feeling's mutual."

"But . . ."

"Would Satoshi be happy with this?"

The words pounded Shion's head like a hammer. Would Satoshi be happy about her behavior? She knew she was at her ugliest, and she was happily wallowing in it. And she knew she would be horrified if she saw Satoshi like this. She would never act like this of he was alive, but he was dead. He couldn't see. So, she simply didn't reply, her shoulders slumping as she stared at the ground.

"Would you try to cheer him up if he was like this?"

Those words really struck Shion hard. She knew she would be devastated if Satoshi was acting like she was. What would she do in response? It was simple. She would try her hardest to cheer him up. She would cheer him up . . .

"Yes, I would . . ." the Sonozaki sobbed. "I would do everything to make him smile again . . ." She gulped and slid down onto her knees. "What . . . What have I done?" she choked out. "Why . . .? Why did I do that? I even dragged Keiichi down with me . . ." She started sputtering out some quiet words. "I shouldn't have said those things . . . Not in front of them . . . Not in front of Keiichi . . ." She licked her lips as she stared down onto her lap where her trembling hands laid. She didn't know why, but she felt like a murderer. No, she didn't take a life, but she did the next worse thing.

She pictured the vivid image of her sister's face. When Shion was screaming and crying, Mion looked so broken. Then when Shion and Keiichi came back, she looked so lonely and helpless. And then they stopped smiling entirely. "Not in front of Onee!" she cried finally, suddenly bursting in tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she hiccuped.

Ed sighed and knelt down. "Hey, I didn't say just to get you more upset," he murmured, patting Shion's back. "You just seemed like you want to be sad. Nobody wants that out of you. Me, Keiichi, Mion . . . Or Satoshi." Slowly, all he could hear was small little sniffles. "Besides, don't apologize to me. Apologize to Keiichi, for saying false ideas, and, especially, Mion, for . . . Well, you should know already."

"Yeah . . ." Shion agreed, rubbing her eyes. After a few more sniffs, she stood up, smiling. "Yeah . . ." she repeated, "thanks for the little whack on the head."

Ed grinned back and gave her a thumbs-up. "I wouldn't call it a whack. I'd call it just a little wake-up call," he recommended.

Shion nodded. It wasn't going to be too hard . . . Right? Well, the first stop would be Keiichi.

* * *

The Sonozaki stood in front of the door to, from what she heard, Maebara's home. The place was familiar, and she loved its simple structure. Nice and small. She wondered if Mion ever wanted to live somewhere like this.

Inhaling, Shion rang the doorbell. Pounding feet immediately followed afterward, making her flinch with each thud. The door was wrenched open, revealing Keiichi's eccentric artist father and all his sparkling radiance. Shion's eye twitched a bit, wondering in bewilderment how Mion would think if Keiichi ever grew up to be like his father.

"Uh . . . Hi," Shion greeted, waving a bit. "I'm here to see Keii-"

"Keiichi! You have a pretty girl here waiting outside!" the man interrupted, calling for his son down the hall. "So, while he's being a snail, why not come in?" he suggested brightly, gesturing to his home behind him. "I can make tea for you two, and maybe add some candles if you'd like!"

"Uh . . . No thanks," Shion laughed nervously, holding her hands in front of her as she shook her head. "I just came to talk to him."

"Aww . . . How boring," the Maebara pouted. "You know, he can really be a-"

"Dad, knock it off," a male voice interrupted, a hand tapping the Maebara's shoulder. Keiichi peered around his father, spotting Shion. "Oh, hey, Shion," he greeted, giving her an almost bitter smile and a lame wave. "What brings you here?"

"I just need to talk to you for a bit," Shion replied, looking down at her twiddling fingers. "It's really important . . ." She looked up, her eyes pleading Keiichi to listen.

Keiichi nodded and then glanced up at his father. The man seemed to have understood, turning around and starting to walk off. "Go get her, tiger," he whispered to his son while squeezing the boy's shoulder. "You'll sweep her right off her feet."

"Dad . . ." Keiichi groaned, his gaze following his father.

The older Maebara simply grinned and saluted with two fingers, turning his head to do so. "Like father, like son," he mouthed before stalking off.

Keiichi sighed and then spun back towards his friend. "So, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I have to apologize . . ." Shion muttered, staring back down at her clasped hands. "I was a total idiot that day . . ."

"You know, I've been doing some thinking," Keiichi began, leaning against the side of the doorway. "I started realizing that what you said or thought to do wouldn't matter. We can't bring people back. We couldn't have known what was going to happen. It just did, and we can't do anything about it."

"Yeah . . ." Shion agreed, sighing and slumping. "I was a fool . . . I should have thought about what I was doing before I started throwing things around . . . And before I brought everyone down with me."

"It's fine," Keiichi reassured, a genuine smile carving itself back onto his bright face. "Let me guess, you got a good wake-up call from Edo-chi, right?"

"H-how do you know?"

"He just gave me a good slap in the face not too long ago," he laughed. "He told me that I shouldn't be moping around in the what ifs." He stopped leaning on the doorway as he quoted, "'If you only chase after "yesterday," you'll miss "tomorrow." And when "tomorrow" does come, you'll wish that it was "today."'"

"Yeah." Shion smiled back. Those words definitely were the types Ed would say. But when she heard that, it was when she truly realized how much her spiteful words had affected Keiichi. She started wondering how much of an impact they had on the rest of her friends. "Either way, I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you guys. You were just trying to cheer me up while I was wallowing in a bunch of fake philosophies."

"Nah, don't worry." Keiichi shrugged. "You just thought that we'll all forget about Satoko. That will never ever happen. We are the notorious Hinamizawa's club. We stick together until the bitter end." He held up a fist, his teeth shining between his slightly parted lips.

"Until the bitter end," Shion echoed, bumping her fist against Keiichi's. "It's taboo to ever think we'll ever separate." She giggled, taking his raised fist to boost her up a bit. "Thanks," she whispered into his ear as she fell back onto her heels. She smiled back.

"Yeah." Then he shook his head, putting on a nervous face as he scratched the back of his head. "And I also have to apologize to Mion," he added, his other hand falling back to his side. "I said some things that really wasn't right anyway."

"We all do," Shion sighed. "But, she's my big sis! There's nothing she can't bounce back from!" She held up a fist, copying the famed muscleman pose. "I bet she'll just beam back at you and scold you for trying to take the life of her cheeriness." She winked, laughing. Then she dropped her pose and continued, "Besides, I need to apologize to her too. She probably got a pretty bad beating from us."

Keiichi nodded. Then he glanced up at the sky. The bright blue was turning a nice shade of pink and orange. "We'll do that early tomorrow morning," he suggested. "You better be there."

"You bet that I will."

* * *

She didn't know why she was up so early in the morning, behind a desk no less. She had shut herself in for about a day, and, at whim, she decided to leave her room and go downstairs into the room where Shion, Keiichi, and Ed were when talking to her grandmother. It was all Shion's fault. This uncertain desperation was all her fault!

Mion held her head, letting her fingers run through her green hair that fell over her face. She never felt this tight before. So defeated. Whenever she closed her eyes, she could see the bitter expression on Keiichi's face. His mouth was tight and his eyes had a cloudy film over them. She never thought that she would see such a pained countenance decorating his face. She wanted to re-print a smile so much that she was tempted to reach up and pull a grin over Keiichi's sorrowful scowl. But she knew that she simply couldn't.

It was all Shion's fault! She was the one who made him so sad! So sad that he said, "I can't smile."

Mion growled, ruffling her hair in frustration. She shouldn't think things like this. Especially with Shion so distraught. Shion was just so depressed that she didn't know what she was saying. It would be cruel if Mion made her sister feel even worse.

But, Shion was the one who made Mion feel even worse. Mion was sad that Satako was dead, and then Shion just went and killed the bright Keiichi and replaced him with a dead, vegetable one. It was only right that she did the same to Shion.

Right?

A small knock echoed through the room. Mion didn't reply. The person knocked again and, in a sweet voice, said, "Onee, I'm coming in." The sliding door opened, and Mion could hear the soft footsteps walk up to her. The Sonozaki immediately knew who was behind her.

"It's all your fault," Mion whispered, her eyes prickling. "It's all your fault. Why?"

"Onee, I know," the person behind her sighed. "I came here to apologize-"

"You don't know!" Mion screamed, shooting up from her chair with her hands slammed against the table surface. "It's all your fault! And no matter how many times you apologize, it will never be fixed!"

"Onee . . ." A hand rested on Mion's shoulder, but she immediately slapped the hand away. Her red hand grabbed the back of the wooden chair.

"It's all your fault!"

She swung the chair into the green head of her sister.

* * *

**Done! Oooh, cliffhanger! The next chapter will be short (lacking dialogue too - it's a lot like a descriptive essay, much like "A Horror Film" I wrote for Black Butler), and I probably might be able to finish it within a week. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this new update!**

**And please review! ;A; It makes my world go 'round! T^T I didn't get a whole lot last chapter . . . T^T**


	10. Traitorous Miracles

**Heck yes! I got it in one week! I feel so accomplished . . .**

**So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know . . . I know . . . it's short. 2nd shortest chapter ever written (second to a one-shot of mine). There isn't much dialogue. And, again, not much screentime for Rika or Ed. XP Oh well. I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Higurashi or FMA. They are too phenomenal to be a creation of mine.**

* * *

Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni: Ungranted Wish Arc

"'I'm the only one that can help you, Keiichi-kun. I won't allow you to transfer away. . .' Rena said, and then she raised her cleaver and pointed it at me."

—Keiichi Maebara (1st person): Demon Abduction Arc

"Traitorous Miracles"

When Keiichi arrived at the Sonozaki home, he never expected that he would never apologize. It was the same home that he, Shion, and Ed were in when they talked to the head of the Sonozaki family. When he looked at it, the appearance gave him a proud sensation that ran right through him, and it felt good. In the essence, Keiichi was successful. It was just a horrible turn of events that Satoko was murdered right afterwards. That had killed the spirit of fun terribly. Quite terribly. So, he wanted to bring the feeling back, even with one member missing – she had an uncanny way of appearing anyway. So he visited the others, announcing a club event that he planned himself the next day in the empty schoolhouse.

He remembered the faces of his friends. Rena was delighted, hugging him and crying. How emotional. Hanyuu was excited, smiling and praising him. She had said that Rika was happy too, even though the blue-haired Furude decided to not appear. Ed simply gave Keiichi a nice pat on the shoulder. And Keiichi could imagine how Satoko and Shion felt. They were going to have fun again. They really were.

When Keiichi closed his eyes, he could see how Mion would look when he apologized. She would look like she was crying, but she just wasn't that type of person. She would shout at him, telling him that he was late, and old men shouldn't be left to wait. And then he would whisper to her that he had planned a club event for the next day, and everyone would be there. Smiling. Just the way he had planned it.

The Maebara inhaled deeply, his chest puffed out, and then exhaled, almost going limp. He raised a hand and knocked the door, hearing the hollow sound ring out.

No answer.

Confused, Keiichi knocked again. Strange, Mion was the type to run up to the door and wrench it wide open. She was way too outright to keep someone waiting. He knocked again, but there wasn't any answer. So, curious and bewildered, Keiichi touched the door handle and slowly let it creak open. It was also unlocked. There definitely was something weird.

Regardless, Keiichi kept the image of Mion's to-be expressions in the back of his head like paintings against a white wall, totally disregarding everything else. He stepped inside, remembering the scent of apples that wafted from the memorable room, the green flooring, the traditional outlook, and a table in the middle. He expected everything and anything, already planning the whole thing out in his head like a carefully choreographed skit over and over again. There was no way that he wanted to wait one second more to see it all in action.

But there was no way that it would turn out right.

There was the same scent of apples, but with a disgusting, irony one mingling in with the happy aroma. The flooring had colors like Christmas: green and red. The traditional décor had a different design that wasn't there before. And the table still stood in the middle, but a chair was overthrown and laid next to where Keiichi stood. There was a girl he knew who shook beside a body.

Beside a body.

Keiichi's eyes widened. Blood seeped into the ground, tinting it an ugly color. A body sprawled out with a leg curving unnaturally. Splayed, green hair was patterned just like the décor of jade and scarlet. On the familiar, shocked face was a giant gash, the source of the pool of red. The corner of the chair beside the girl was splattered with the same sickening liquid. Blank green eyes dimmed to only stare up at the ceiling like headlights of a car. The picture was simply horrifying, much like the one Satoko was last seen in, except with less gore and butcher. And this time, Keiichi was quite sure who the murderer was. The culprit was a girl who was holding her head, crying and muttering small words of comfort as she gazed at what she had done. She was just as horrified as him.

"W-what have I done . . .?" Mion choked out, her legs trembling and almost ready to buckle. "W-why?" Small tears started trailing down. Her words were cut off by blubbering, and Mion started hugging herself.

"Mi . . . Mion . . ." Keiichi rasped.

"Kei . . . Kei-chan . . ." Mion murmured

The living Sonozaki staggered forward. "I'm sorry . . ." Her words seemed to rake against her throat, slowly turning into crying whispers. "Don't look . . . I'm sorry . . ." She stepped forward towards Keiichi, tears continuing to flow in rockslides. Soon enough, she swayed in front of Keiichi, drunk on terror and regret. "I just wanted to see you smile . . ." she muttered, reaching up to touch Keiichi's cheek, "but I didn't know that this would happen . . ."

Immediately, the boy recoiled in horror. Even though there were no tangible bloodstains streaking over Mion's hands, he could still see them too clearly. "Stay away!" he barked like a cornered mouse. He stepped back, glancing around to find something to fend himself.

The chair.

He grabbed it. And then he swung it over Mion's head. There was a crack, and she collapsed, holding her sore head. He could hear her mutter something, but he didn't know what it was. Instead, he just brought the chair back down. He was scared. He didn't know what he was doing. No, he didn't know what he was doing until he vaguely comprehended several cracks and a squish. Before long, his friend laid on the floor, much like her sister, completely unmoving.

Finally, the chair sat back onto the floor, upright. Now, what had HE done?

He stared at the dying body. He watched the paling lips formed silent words. He watched the twitching fingers, almost as if they wanted to reach up and grab the light above. He watched the fading eyes, frozen with despair. He knew too well that he was next. And he screamed.

Somehow, people seemed to hear his cry. There was ruckus, and shouting. "He killed the heir of the Sonozaki!" a man cried, and Keiichi could feel invisible fingers pointing accusingly at the Maebara. Keiichi knew he had to get away. There was no way around it. He had killed the second most important person in Hinamizawa. He was a killer. And, a killer was always a refugee, fleeing. Keiichi was no different.

He spun around, dashing right outside. Clanking of metal echoed behind him, and shouts of outraged followed. Footsteps thundered behind him, drowning any other noise and hiding the voices of those pursuing him. They were gaining on him! As a result, Keiichi only ran faster, pumping his arms harder with his eyes screwed shut and his head bowed. He didn't care where he was going – as long as he managed to get away. And his best route was right through the forest. He weaved around the trees easily, and his pursuers had no trouble either. How?

The trees that used to shield him so earnestly seemed more exposing than ever. They echoed the sounds, and pointed fingers at him, tormenting him with accusations. His voice started echoing the silent words, chanting them inside his head. No! No! It wasn't true! He hadn't meant it! Someone had to understand! He was afraid, and he didn't want to end up mangled on the ground like the Sonozaki twins! Why won't anyone understand his motives? It was because the only person who would understand was dead, killed by his hands. Why?

Keiichi had to find a way to shut those voices up. He didn't want to hear them anymore. He didn't want to hear his own possessed voice anymore. But he did want his trembling fingers to reach up and claw those words out, killing the nightmares echoing inside his head. And, luckily, his hands were the only ones that listened to his orders and pleas.

Things started cramming underneath his fingernails. Sticky liquid started flowing down his shirt. It was getting harder to breath. His eyes began to water with hurt. Everything started to blur together. But, the voices were disappearing, turning into only faint whispers.

Something appeared before him with glaring eyes. Immediately, Keiichi skidded to a halt. They all had caught up to him, surrounding the murderer. Without thinking, just like in the Sonozaki home, he searched for a weapon. For some odd reason, Keiichi spotted something sharp and bloody hiding in the bush. He dived for it, grabbing the cleaver and standing right back up afterward. He swung the giant knife around, successfully warding off the Sonozaki servants and guards. There was no way he was going to be captured!

But, someone fired a gun.

Keiichi gasped, feeling something being pounded into his chest. He dropped the weapon, going limp with shock. It became impossible to breathe as blood gurgled up his throat. His back pressed up against the rough bark of a tree, sliding down it. His hand subconsciously reached toward the wound, feeling the blood that started soaking through his shirt. A gaping hole was there with little pieces of flesh flaking off. Yeah, it was all over. But . . .

His shirt was unscathed.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun. Enjoyed?**

**Please review! I had so many reviews last time . . .! It made me soooo happy! **


	11. The End of the Higurashi

**The End of the Higurashi**

Hello, readers! This is Hikou no Kokoro here! I am here to bring you one sad news: this fic has been terminated. I guess I simply can't finish a chaptered fic, huh?

Unlike "A Metal Heart," this has not been terminated due to how horrible it is (although this fic can be viewed as below par easily by many). In fact, it is simply this: I forgot basically the whole ending of this fic. Through my little unexplained hiatus of a year, I simply forgot everything. Yes, I do remember that I should have one chapter and an epilogue to do for this fic, but that is not enough to flesh the rest out. As such, the previous chapter shall now be called the end (fitting for a Higurashi question arc, no?).

Now, for those people who have been following me on this story for the past… year… I'm terribly sorry. You probably forgot what this fic is all about. Even more, you're probably wondering about who the heck I am, what is this crap you're reading, why you're reading it, and why aren't you off doing something better than reading this. Uh… well… sorry, I guess? Sorry for making you wait, sorry for giving you nothing after the wait, and sorry for you wondering about what the heck you're doing. Happy fanfiction searching!

And for those who started reading this way after this "update," I'm sorry for disappointing you. Luckily, this fic is probably forgettable as heck, and it's probably really bad (Can't remember all that well). So, stand up, stretch, and go look for something that's probably awesomer than whatever this Higurashi crossover thingy is. And, to you too, happy fanfiction searching.

In final, to those who followed me this far, to those who supported me by peeking into this story, for those who read it anytime after I posted this up, and for everybody else who is here through one way or another, thank you, and sorry. I love you all!

Happy living to you all. I hope to spot you somewhere again.


End file.
